


Ishtar Gate-5. Nonsiblings

by daejaeshechka



Series: Ishtar gate [5]
Category: Shinhwa (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: Ishtar delivers. Fast. Secure. Anything





	1. Surprise

The kid is not my son

\- Нет, не поеду, - Мину даже покачал головой, искренне позабыв, что собеседник его по телефону видеть не может. Замок подъезда попикал, автодверь распахнулась – в холле уже горел теплый оранжевый свет, этакая уютная противоположность моросящему дождем октябрьскому полудню за спиной. Мину, дергая плечами, чтобы стряхнуть капельки с куртки, заскочил внутрь, доверительно сообщая собеседнику: - Я с этим пизданутым не поеду никуда.  
Прикиньте ехать на задние с человеком, которого по младенчеству чем-то пизданули по голове?  
Неохота, да?  
А этого пизданутого потом еще несколько разочков где-то дополнительно пиздило, Мину уверен.  
\- Заказ срочный, - взывал к рассудительности Донван на проводе. – Эрик твой... женится...  
\- Он не мой, - перебил Мину. Он ждал лифта. Лифт стоял на двенадцатом. Почему кто-то свадьбу гуляет второй месяц, а он тут стоит мокрый, как мышь, вынужденный отделываться от счастья путешествовать с пизданутым. – Во! – нашелся Мину. – Энди нашего с ним отправь!  
Пизданутого один макна умеет выносить. Ну как – друг с другом молчат как рыбы.  
\- Не могу, - вздохнул Донван. – Энди в поисках собаки...  
Лифт приехал. Из-за шума и разговора выходящих Мину услышал только «аки». Какой-то «аки» ради вместо Энди с пизданутым придется ехать ему.  
\- Расчетное время – сутки, - вдруг быстро заговорил Донван. – Бронь на машину оформлена, заберешь в гараже.  
\- Эй! – верещал Мину. Он только на секундочку вату зажевал, нефиг. – Ты там не прикидывайся хитрожопым! Я согласия не давал!  
\- Задание получишь, когда заберешь Чонджина, - дозвучал вечно монотонненький и невозмутимый Донван. И про формальности не забыл, канцелярщик: - Безопасной дороги!  
\- Мать! – бушевал Мину. – Разтвою, разэтакую!  
Лифт его довез. С прозрачным пакетиком полуфабрикатов на обед (прощай, прием пищи из микроволновки!) Мину прошествовал к дверям свой квартиры. Еду бросил на кухонный стол. Нахера вообще было сюда на лифте пять минут ехать – неясно.  
Чтобы была какая-то причина, почему Мину открыл дверь и зашел в квартиру, когда из нее тотчас, сиюсекундно же надо было уходить, он налил себе стакан воды из фильтра и, сильно булькая, его выпил. Потом переоделся в сухую куртку, взвалил на плечо спортивную сумку, которая у него всегда собрана, расчесал в зеркале мокрую челку, проверил напоследок, все ли выключено из приборов, и покинул жилище.

 

Манией гигантизма, как и любыми другими маниями, Мину не страдал. У него был обычный Ниссан Жук, и свою машину он оставил на седьмом этаже, предназначенном для парковки личных автомобилей служащих.  
Потом на лифте спустился на минус первый этаж, в охраняемую зону. Машины стояли в два ряда, разные, и ему всегда нравилось смотреть на них и угадывать, которая в этот раз достанется ему. Он вытащил именной брелок и нажал «Разблокировать».  
Брелок уже успели перепрограммировать под задание, и подмигнул фарами один из четырех джипов, стоящих в дальнем ряду. Ладно, это была неплохая машина, и Мину не без радости запрыгнул внутрь, пристегнулся, а потом завелся.  
Выруливая из подземного уровня на поверхность кругами, он неловко держал телефон, набирая смс: «Где тебя забрать?»  
«У метро, - ответил господин пизданутый. У паметника вождю».  
\- Пезданутый, - пробормотал Мину.  
Дело было хреново. На часах половина третьего, а это значит, что стемнеет скоро, через четыре с половиной часа. «Скоро», - так он думал, потому что не знал, куда ехать.  
А еще хотелось жрать. 

 

Чонджин застывал на выходе из метро. Он стоял у самой дороги, вглядываясь в машины, со стаканчиком кофе и порцией картошки-фри. Каждый раз, когда порыв ветра продувал насквозь его тонкие спортивные штанцы, он сжимал коленки и подставлял ему морозиться жопу, а не... не другую сторону.  
Гранд Чероки он заметил издалека, все благодаря аэрографии. Когда машина затормозила, казалось, что об оранжевый флейм на крыльях «Ishtar Gate» можно погреть руки, но Чонджин предпочел запястье Мину:  
\- Как я замерз, - профыркал он, залезая в салон со своей едой. – Два часа ждал, когда кто-нибудь меня заберет.  
Мину просто дал ему по холодным рукам, чтобы не тянулся. Подумал про себя, что он не первый, кому Донван позвонил пизданутого забрать.  
К сожалению, Мину первый согласился.  
Чонджин пристроил кофе в подстаканник, а потом и картошку всунул:  
\- Подержи, - и как так и надо сдернул с себя спортивные штанцы, подпрыгнув на сиденье.  
\- Ты чё, совсем пизданутый??? – охренел Мину.  
Надо задание запрашивать, они перекресток проезжают, везде камеры, а этот пидарские штанишки снял и своим добрецом в лобовое стекло размахивает.  
Как еще больше так и надо Чонджин выставил встречным участникам дорожного движения жопу в красных трусах, перегнувшись на заднее сиденье, куда он бросил свою сумку, оттуда, из-за кресел, говоря:  
\- Сказал же, два часа ждал. В тренажерке был, даже не переоделся.  
\- Сядь, - за трусы дернул Мину, заметив патруль на обочине.  
Чонджин сел. Потому что уже приволок с задних кресел джинсы и кроссовки. Стал напяливать. Еще огрызался:  
\- Веди нормально! В штаны из-за тебя не попадешь...  
\- Пизданутый, - ответил Мину и нарочно быстро перестроился, чтобы его тряхнуло. Хотя зря – охота ему, что ли, подольше на писун под красными труселями любоваться? Нет. Конечно. Мину тронул навигатор и свитчнул настройки.  
\- Иштар гейт ассистант, - заговорил помощник. – Авторизуйтесь.  
\- Ли Мину. Сорок два семьдесят один.  
\- Устанавливаю защищенное соединение с Иштар гейт хабом, - механическим голосом подтвердил помощник. Пока роботизированное оно говорило, обонянятельные волоски в носу Мину тревожил пакетик картошки, насильно всунутый ему в руку, и, казалось, от бумажного конверта пахло маслом – омерзительно, но вместе с тем спазмически и животососуще. Голодный Мину наклонился к рулю и вытащил картофелину губами, слушая: - Задание восемь тысяч тринадцать. Срочность – три. Важность – один. Требуется авторизация второго уровня.  
Нормально. Значит, надо быстро, а конфиденциальности никакой – уж не поэтому ли Чонджина заассайнили на это дело? Мину, жуя, косится вбок и ухмыляется, прикладывая палец к считывателю – это стандартный второй уровень. Дальше будут брать кровь и мерять кардиограмму, чтобы доказать, что экспедитор жив, а то у человека без проблем можно палец отрезать и к считывателю прижать.  
С глазом, кстати, то же самое.  
Система распознает дактилоскопический рисунок Мину, выводя на экран «Lee Minwoo, 4271. Waiting for expeditor#2...»  
\- Палец приложи, - зовет Мину.  
Чонджин разгибается завязывать шнурки на кроссовках и невнимательно нажимает на считыватель большим пальцем правой руки.  
«Recognition error, - отвечает помощник. – Authorization failed»  
Чонджин мигает. Мину охотно поверит, что его уволили, а он не знал. Потом дебил радостно говорит:  
\- А, левая рука! Все время забываю!  
\- Пи... – начиинает Мину.  
Но помощник обработал – коротко мигнуло «Пак Чонджэ, 4268», а потом на экран выплыло задание.  
\- Донван, ж-ж-жлобёнок, - пробормотал Чонджин, и впервые Мину был с ним полностью согласен.  
Система показывала фото «господина Чой», и господин Чой был contact point of Pyongyang – простыми словами, найди в Пхеньяне этого Чоя, и он тебя отджипиэсит еще чертовой бабушке в лохматую п...  
\- Сказал сутки, - вслух пожаловался Мину.  
Даже десять суток в дороге, в тачке – норм. Но вот провести их с пизданутым – это уж увольте.  
Просто есть дурачки, есть пизданутые. А есть Чонджин.  
\- Пей-пей, - добродушно разрешил Чонджин, когда заметил, что, с картофелиной во рту, Мину косится на стакан между сиденьями. – Только там четыре ложечки сахара, я думал, что мне после спортзала все можно.  
«Пизданутый»  
\- Маршрут пока через Годжин проложу? – осведомился деликатный напарник.  
Годжин – городок на границе, рядом с бывшей демаркационной линией. Почти курорт, только на побережье Восточного моря нет их. Там ничего нет, если не считать бездомных собак, бродящих по пустынным улицам. Там даже не веселятся – в деревне выращивают коров и редис-дайкон.  
\- Я посплю пока, - объявил Чонджин, опуская спинку кресла. Он устраивался на подголовнике пару минут, потом, вроде, успокоился. Потом спросил: - А тебя от чего оторвали? Я вечером собирался футбол смотреть – наши с японцами играют. Ты футбик смотришь?  
Мину смотрел на дорогу. Молча.  
\- А чё картошку мою всю уже съел? – Чонджин поднимал салфетки, перевернул масляную упаковку и нагадил солью на рычаг. – Так и знал, что надо было две брать. Мог бы, кстати, сам сказать. Я вот тоже есть хочу. Надо заскочить в супермаркет... Да-да! Заодно крабовых палочек прикуплю – мне утром приснилось, что я их хочу...  
Мину тяжко вздохнул и потянулся включить радио, чтобы перебивало хоть маленько.  
\- Давай-давай, вот там магазинчик есть, - Чонджин тыкал в стекло. – Надо пожрать купить, пока в банк не заехали. Куда мы потом с деньгами пойдем-то?  
Нахер. Мину свернул куда показывали. 

 

Чонджин свалил закупаться. Сопровождать взрослого человека в походе за едой Мину отказался, только попросил себе бутер, ежели есть возможность, с салями или тунцом. Пока своебразный напарник отсутствовал, Мину ненадолго вышел из машины – с годами длительное сидение за рулем стало болезненным, а дорога впереди длинная, так что походить, даже под моросящим дождем, было хорошо, даже отлично.  
Впрочем, долго вдыхать сырой холодный воздух не получилось – навигатор загорелся входящим. Вообще, это не навигатор, конечно, а коммуникатор...  
Мину ответил на вызов, и на проводе внезапно оказался целый Донван, с которым они час назад попрощались в агрессивной манере на ближайшие два дня.  
\- Мину, - Донван с гарнитурой на ухе смотрел в экран, выглядя каким-то потерянным для невозмутимого себя, - Мину, ты знаешь Чон Чонгука?  
\- Кто это? – спросил Мину.  
\- Говорит, что твой сын, - поскалился Донван.  
Посасывающий крабовую палочку, как мармеладного червячка, Чонджин с полиэтиленовыми пакетиками на обеих запястьях открыл дверь машины, громко отчитываясь:  
\- Салями и тунца у них нет. Взял тебе с селедкой и свеклой.  
Из экрана Донван покосился на него, как будто забыл, что Чонджин такой тут есть, а потом вспомнил: «А, пизданутый», - не выдав грешную мысль голосом, лишь обозначив ее мимикой.  
С другой стороны, Мину на обоих было насрать, а вот на эту шутку – нет. Как будто он один из тех людей, у которых на склоне лет может вдруг нарисоваться отпрыск. Шейм. Мину бы знал.  
\- У меня нет детей, - твердо ответил Мину Донвану.  
Но тот читал какую-то записку, потом поднял голову:  
\- Чон Мина – ты такую знаешь?  
Мину поглядел на Чонджина. Тот пучил глаза и вострил уши – повеяло сплетней.  
\- Он говорит, то это его мать, - не дождавшись ответа, вылил еще одну теплую порцию Донван. – Он в офисе в Аньяне. Секретарша не имеет права давать ему твои контакты, они уже и так связались со мной не по протоколу. Так что если ты не появишься до закрытия офиса - ...  
\- Как я тебе появлюсь? - вспылил Мину, - Если ты меня сам на задание отправил?  
\- Ну, - хмыкнул Донван. – До Аньяна пятнадцать минут езды. Если ты дашь крюк дотуда, я никому не расскажу, конечно.  
Мину молчал. Размышлял. Детей у него нет – это факт. Ребенок там называет его имя – тоже факт. Чего-то кому-то от Мину понадобилось, и этот кто-то определенно сделал ставку на то, что Мину сплетня не понравится.  
\- Мне, смотри, и фотку прислали, - добавил Донван.  
Трое мужчин уткнулись в экран (ну, то есть Донван-то там со свой рабочей машины, с блютузом в ухе) – на снимке с камеры двое подростков о чем-то совещались. Тот, который в нелепой шапочке и пальто до полу, вытянул руку, типа спорил. Он был высоким и тощим, и нелепое в нем было все, даже круглые очочки. Второй был чернявеньким, заметно покороче, но лица на фото почти не было видно.  
Мину разглядывал. Чонджин, к слову, разглядывал с еще большим интересом. Пока Мину не протянул:  
\- А-а-а... а который из них?  
\- А откуда я знаю? – возмутился Донван. – Это же твой ребенок.  
И по-английски отключился. Мину нервно забарабанил пальцами на руле – почему же приключения начинают сыпаться, когда ты сидел себе тихо-тихо?  
Это не его дети. Ни оба сразу, ни по отдельности.  
\- Сколько тебе лет? – вдруг спросил Чонджин.  
\- Тридцать девять, - ответил Мину. – А что?  
Чонджин пристегнулся ремнем, говоря:  
\- Если бы у меня на склоне тридцатилетия появился взрослый сын, я был бы только рад. В двадцать я и не думал обзаводиться потомством, сейчас, когда мне тридцать восемь, я думаю, что уже слишком поздно. А тут раз – и готовый наследник, без воспитательных трудов сам нарисовался.  
\- В том и дело, что он «нарисовлся», - напомнил Мину.  
Но машину завел. А Чонджин не поверил – Мину ж не мать, чтоб точно знать. Чонджин, глазея на быстродвижущийся автомобильны поток, спросил:  
\- Ты с это Миной мутил?  
\- Я бы так не сказал, - сдержанно отозвался Мину.  
Хрен бы Чонджин отлип. Он уточнял и дальше:  
\- Ну... было у вас? – видимо, было, просто Мину признаваться не хотел. – Спонтанно... было? Ты, как бы... никогда ничего не забывал?  
\- Честно, - после долгой паузы, ответил Мину, - не помню.  
Дело было шестнадцать лет назад. 

 

\- Фига се масштаб, - ухмыльнулся Чонугк, глядя на метровые оранжевые буквы «Ishtar Gate». – Я думаю, мы правильно сделали, что пришли.  
Хуйня роскошь. Чонгук слишком циничный, чтобы на показуху рот открывать – засунув руки в карманы куртки, отворачиваясь от ветра, он быстро взбежал по ступенькам и на верхней остановился, глядя снисходительно на товарища. Прикрикнул:  
\- Пошли! – а вот Тэ-Тэ варежку раззявил.  
Чем-то вывеска его поразила, что он в последний разочек на нее голову задрал, прежде чем на ступеньку ступить – из-за этого и запнулся.  
\- Чито такое Иштар? – спросил он у Чонгука, когда добрался до него.  
\- Название? Это место так называется? – недоверчиво предположил Чонгук очевидное перед нелепым другом.  
\- Да нет жи, - шагая сзади, подбивая кроссовками полы длинного пальто, Тэхён силился блеснуть знаниями, которых не было: - Чё-то про древний Египит? Или Ассирию?  
И уж точно убранство приемной стилизованными под мозаику стенами, на которых на лазурном фоне рыкали львы, гордо вышагивали сирруши и маленькми злыми глазками пырились на тебя туры – оно не подсказало ему, что истоки следует искать в Вавилоне.  
Тэ вообще будто поразил молнией один из древних богов – вестимо, за нечестивые намерения – что он замер посреди красного ковра, шевеля губами читать:  
\- Я — Навуходоносор, царь вавилонский, благочестивый государь, правящий по воле и благоволению Мардука, высший правитель Города, любимец Неба, хитроумный и неутомимый… - «Да ептвою», - подумал Чонгук, схватив его волочить за рукав. Но губы в ужасе шевелились: - Всегда пекущийся о благополучии Вавилона, мудрый первородный сын Набополассара, царя вавилонского…  
Добуксовав оцепеневшего от какого-то дикого религиозного ужаса товарища до стойки секретарши, Чонгук вежливо попросил:  
\- Мне бы родственника увидеть. Папашу, - девушка смотрела на него прямо широко раскрытыми глазами, не понимая – че ж у них в семье проще способов связаться друг с другом нету, что ли? – Дело в том, - замялся Чонгук, - что отец, может быть, обо мне не в курсе. Я сам только вчера узнал.  
Ну, более-менее. Вчера он решил назначить этого мужчину папашей – и вините Тэхёна, это он идею подал. 

 

Tuition – они это так называют. Эти копейки.  
Исполнилось шестнадцать, достиг трудоспособного возраста – все, пшол вон. Из приюта Чонгука вежливо попросили, аргументировав тем, что теперь он будет получать tuition, которого хватит снять плесневелый угол (если раз в неделю кушать).  
Вдвоем с инопланетянином им хватало даже на отдельную комнату, но Чонгук был крайне недоволен тем, как несправеливо обошлась с ним жизнь.  
\- Нам нужен стартовый капитал, - сообщал он Тэхёну. – Без стартового капитала бизнес не никто не начнет – это общеизвестно.  
Но вот денег дать Чонгуку было некому. Не с кого даже спросить – родственников на свободе, законопослушных и не страдающих от алкоголизма и наркомании граждан, у него не было.  
Кстати, когда его выпинывали из приюта, ему вручили коробку с вещичками – все то же самое, с чем его привезли в заведение в Аннанье в возрасте восьми годиков.  
Вчера Чонгук решил в ней покопаться, Тэхён тоже выглядывал из-за плеча. Кроме квитанций за свет в комнате в общаге, где они обретались с матерью, пока закон не лишил алкоголичку кровного дитятка, нашлись какие-то письма. Одно с приколотой фотографией – оказалось, по молодости мать переписывалась с несколькоми мужчинами.  
\- Красивый, - похвалил Тэ-Тэ парня на выцветшем снимке. Он стоял рядом с грузовиком под тентом, одетый в армейскую форму, и, несмотря на коротковатый рост, его лицо располагало - глаза смотрели прямо, уверенно и с юмором, как бывает с настоящими мужчинами. И тут-то Тэ и породил историю, грустно спросив: - Это твой отец?  
\- Не, - весело отмахнулся Чонгук. – Папку я помню, он пару раз на мои дни рождения приползал... Всегда пьянющий, но разочек даже воздушный шарик принес. Тип подарок такой, - Чонгук рассмеялся.  
Тэ было совсем не весело и не смешно. Он перевернул фото, на обратной стороне стояла дата.  
\- Смотри, - позвал Тэхён. – Это за год до твоего рождения.  
А ведь этот короткий хмырь действительно годился бы Чон Чонгуку в папафазеры. Они с Тэ-Тэ переглянулись и живо взлись за чтение писем, из которых следовало, что мужчина, Ли Мину, на этой фотке за пару недель до дембеля.  
\- А маман мужчин очень любила, - поржал Чонгук.  
И Тэхён поскреб затылочек:  
\- Ну а что, не вечно жи ты будешь...  
\- Ага, - подтвердил Чонгук. – Или я подрасту и в проституты, или мы с тобой нагреем этого мужика и получим наш стартовый капитал.  
Не, Чон Чонгук в жизни не брезговал ничем и за деньги молча бы сделал все, что от него хотели, но главная проблема была в том, что для платящего Чонгук был чрезвычайно опасен, его защищал закон. Больше всего он ненавидел фразу «Апокажи паспорт», но, к сожалению, именно ее чаще всего слышал и, глядя на себя в зеркало, в принципе понимал, почему так происходит.  
В проституты мог бы пойти Ким Тэхён – он высокий и голос у него как у тридцптилетнего мужика – но Тэ-Тэ гнушается некоторых способов заработка и охотнее сидит голодный.  
Скайнет великий за три часа упорных поисков таки нашел профиль в Фейсбуке – Чонгук узнал Мину, потому что тот мало изменился. Да, улыбка заставляла проявляться морщины, но это был он – снова в черной форме (с пейнтбольным ружьем), чуточку более коренастый (а возраст-то никого не щадит), хотя все еще привлекательный.  
\- Мне кажется, - вслух подумал Тэхён, пока Чонгук рассматривал, как мерцает синим отсвет экрана на его лице, - он так просто не купится.  
Профиль был закрыт. Сообщалось лишь, что Ли Мину работает в какой-то конторе под названием «Иштар Ассошиейтид».  
«Иштар» этот тоже пришлось погуглить, но недолго – оказалось, известное место. Уставный капитал – миллиард долларов, как у банка какого-нибудь, не самого замшелого.  
Хотелось только надеяться, что Ли Мину тоже человек состоявшийся. Состоятельный то есть.


	2. USD

 

\- Где они?  
Охранник мотнул головой в сторону двух пацанов на диване. Парочка развлекала себя, уплетая бесплатные конфетки – на журнальном столике перед ними валялась куча фантиков и стояли два стакана воды (спасибо неравнодушию менеджера за стойкой – если бы не девушка, вся эта история и не началась бы).  
Маленький с черными глазами выкатил их совершенно охреневшим образом, когда его за локоть подняли на ноги. Потащили из помещения вон, да поскорее.  
Чонгук упирался всеми четырьмя лапами, не догадываясь, что своей претензией на внезапное отцовство мощно опозорил щепетильного Ли Мину – у родителя была железная хватка, которая здорово помогала ему волочить “сына” на выход. Заметив офигевший взгляд менеджера, которой эта история обязана своим началом, Мину примирительно кивнул: мол, спасибо за все, а дальше мы сами.  
Тэ-Тэ семенил за спиной второго, высокого, в спортивной куртке, на компанию которого они с самого начала не рассчитывали. С другой стороны, не было расчета и на на то, что Чонгука за шкварник, как щенка, проволокут по лестнице, а объясняться он будет как какой-то позорник, после того, как страшное усилие поможет ему вырвать воротник своей куртки из кулака Мину.  
\- На кого ты работаешь? - прямо спросил Мину у подростка, одергивавшего одежду. - Кто тебе заплатил???  
За свой длинный век очень принципиальный Мину сумел значительно насолить многим личностям, у которых принципов не было совсем. Он перестал сомневаться, что все это - дети с жалобными лицами, звонки Донвану, внезапность – чей-то план. Не то чтобы коварный, скорее, насрать ему на голову, чтобы посильнее воняло.  
\- Дяденька, нам никто не платил! - Тэхён пугливо оглянулся на Чонгука, призывая собраться немедленно – надо давить на жалость, а друг смотрит на кандидата в “папашу” как волчонок. - Мы сами вас нашли, дяде…  
Его прервал Чонгук – вытащив из внутреннего кармана куртки письмо и ту самую фотографию, на которой Мину рядом с армейским крытым тентом грузовиком:  
\- Вот письмо, которое вы написали моей матери. Одно из, - Чонгук выделил, - писем. Вы встречались с ней и хотели жениться. У вас ЕСТЬ ребенок, - его голос бурлил от злости, - это я.  
Что еще он мог поделать? Вчера он сказал Тэ, что весь в мать – такой же красивый. Он сказал Тэ, что маман спала с мужчинами, всеми подряд. Весь их расчет зиждился на том, что офицер Ли Мину точно не отказался от женщины, когда уволился в запас – тем более такой красивой женщины, безотказной женщины.  
\- Ты не мой сын, - ровно ответил Мину, подняв голову от листка бумаги с прикрепленным фото.  
Поглядев на себя на снимке, прочитав пару строк, он точно вспомнил – кто такая Мина, мать этого подростка, и когда именно он с ней общался.  
Услышавший его твердый отказ, Чонджин недоверчиво наклонил голову набок – конечно, Мину это не он сам, совсем другого типа человек. Но как можно быть уверенным через шестнадцать лет, что не сделал тогда случайно ребенка бедной женщине?  
\- Что мы на улице это обсуждаем? - примирительно влез Чонджин. Оглянувшись разок, он заметил более подходящее место для разговора: - Давайте навернем по лапшичке, заодно все и решите. В тепле, цивилизованно.  
Нехотя, с натугой, Мину разрешил развернуть себя за плечи по направлению к лапшичной – только приватность обеденного зала соблазнила его. Чонгук взял под локоть пальто своего цветастого дружка и шагал нахохлившись.  
Они сошлись – камень большой против камня маленького. 

 

Пока ждали лапшичку, Чонджин успел больно дернуть снавшего шапку Тэ за волосы. Тот завыл:  
\- Ав-в-вууууу, дяденька, за что жи??? - и глаза вытаращил “дергаешь ты меня за волосики, и так мало их”.  
Чонджин пожал плечами:  
\- Извини, я думал, что таких синих волос не бывает и это парик, - как натуральная Мальвина же, кукольный образ. Еще у Тэ полно колец – в ушах, в носу. Еще кое-где, где он не рассказывает. Он вызывает у Чонджина симпатию (“Притяжение пизданутых”, - нехорошо, мрачно думает Мину), такую, что он весело поучает: - И что это еще за “дяденька” - мне же не пятьдесят лет! Меня зовут Чонджин.  
\- Хорошо, - кивает Тэхён. Все равно ему невыносимо неловко, но не приставлять же к имени мужчины “сонсенним” - этот если и может чему-то научить, то только плохому. Тэхён выходит из затруднения, возможно, еще неловчее: - Чонджин-сан.  
Мину с Чонгуком с противоположных сторон играют в гляделки и там, где их взгляды сталкиваются, можно пожарить курицу.  
Лапша немножко ослабляет напряжение, Чонджин тоже старается, спрашивает:  
\- Как долго ты встречался с матерью Чонгука?  
\- Около двух месяцев, - отвечает правду Мину.  
И снова смотрит – мол, давай ты сам скажешь, что врешь.  
Но не.  
Чонгук пытатся заставить себя играть в большую игру:  
\- Мать всегда говорила, что любила тебя, - ага.  
Иногда она вылялась на диване и стонала, что хочет мужика.  
Уже Чонджин высказывал свои мысли – если бы у него вдруг завелся сын, он бы не ершился, а радовался. Так что он зашучивает, обращаясь к обретшемуся только что отпрыску:  
\- А назови его “папа”? - и подмигивает обоим, Чонгуку и Мину. - Каково почувствова…  
Договорить у него не получается: звенят вилки на столе, а через микросекунду Мину за шею держит напарника над тарелкой с кипящей лапшой – если засунуть человека лицом в кипяток, в нем сразу обретется понимание некоторых очевидных вещей, да?  
Тэхён и Чонгук обмениваются взглядами распахнувшихся глаз – они только в боевиках такое видели. Чтобы щелчок – и Чонджин прикрывает глаза, чтобы они не пострадали от пара, поднимающегося от лапши.  
\- Ешь молча, - рекомендует Мину, бросая его пытать.  
На самом деле, после его выходки, разговаривать неохота никому. И Мину сам продолжает:  
\- Хватит этого цирка. Через пару дней я вернусь, и мы сделаем тест ДНК. Чтобы ни у кого больше не возникало сомнений, - он выразительно смотрит на напарника.  
“Паршиво, да?”, - улыбается Чонгук в сторону Тэхёна.  
Значит, этим помидорам не суждено вызреть – надо рвать зелеными.  
Закончив с лапшой в пределах десяти минут, двое мужчин поднимаются из-за стола. Наконец-то, в кои-то веки, заставив себя сделать просящее лицо, Чонгук обращается к псевдо-отцу:  
\- Не можешь дать мне немного денег? Пожалуйста?  
Помявшись, Мину достает из бумажника сто баксов и отдает ему. Для него не деньги – пусть будет как бы на благотворительность.  
\- Надо поторопиться, - впервые открывает рот после инцидента с миской Чонджин. - Банк вот-вот закроется.  
Глаза Чонгука скользят по дружочку Тэхёну, и тот, трудно проглотив, тянется спасти урожай помидор:  
\- Может быть, вы могли бы нас подвезти? Этот банк в Сеуле?  
\- Да, - кивает Чонджин. - Головное отделение первого Национального.  
Роскошное здание на огромной площади. Тэ улыбается:  
\- У меня прослушивание как раз в… - и называет офисный центр неподалеку.

 

Чонгук еще никогда не нежил жопку в машинах класса Чероки. Мину затормозил Джип перед офисным зданием, про которое Тэхён побожился, что у него там какое-то прослушивание.  
\- До свидания, - задом выполз из высокой тачки Тэ.  
\- До встречи, - многозначительно повернулся с водительского сиденья Мину.  
Нахер эти дети теперь от него не отвяжутся – он сводит парнишку в исследовтаельский генетический центр, еще как сводит.  
\- Увидимся, - холодно захлопывает дверь машины Чонгук.  
Ему-то что. Он же пока не шантажировал Мину, сто баксов тот сам кинул на стол, как буржуй.  
Хрен вы привлечете Чонгука к ответственности – он просто искал папу, бедный сирота.  
Гранд Чероки скрипнул шинами, трогаясь с места.  
Но, хорошо стартанув, далеко не уехал, встав на светофоре.  
Прикрываясь за людскими спинами, пригибаясь, Чонгук с Мину преследовали машину за угол площади до самой парковки банка. Прячась за углом, они проследили, как оба экспедитора покинули машину и вошли в здание центрального офиса.  
\- И чё? - спросил Тэхён жалобно. - Тачку угоним?  
\- Нет, - оборвал Чонгук. - Что-то же они оттуда вынесут.  
Его предсказание сбылось до буквы, хотя и через долгих десять минут – Мину спускался по ступенькам с чемоданчиком, следом за ним, оглядываясь по сторонам, шагал высокий Чонджин с руками в карманах спортивной куртки.  
Теперь надо было, чтобы двоим несовершеннолетним авантюристам только разочек повезло – Тэ-Тэ молитвенно сложил ручки и воззрился на вечереющее небо, трясясь в мольбе: пока напарники вдвоем, пытаться их обокрасть бесполезно.  
Реакцию Мину они уже видели за обедом, а Чонджин, такой здоровый, должно быть тоже в Иштар не по блату.  
И небеса отозвались.  
\- Мину-шши! - банковский клерк появился на мраморном крыльце здания, придерживая галстук, чтобы холодный ветер не игрался с ним непотребным образом. - Вы забыли поставить одну-у-у… - что-то там дальше, что он кричал, просто сдуло.  
Но Мину с недовольным лицом развернулся обратно, в банк.  
А за углом Чонгук тряс дружбана за плечи:  
\- Ты сможешь!  
\- Я не смогу, - хныкал Тэ. - Что я должен сказать? Что… сделать?  
\- Не знаю! - огрызнулся Чонгук. - Но он должен выйти из машины! Он должен быть в полном ахуе! Иди! - и вытолкнул Тэ за угол, оставшись сам в тени, закатывая рукава куртки.  
Тэхён попер, как каравелла. Приблизившись к машине, насобирал грязи с ее боков на палец, которым провел по контуру языков пламени – но Чонджин не увидел его в зеркало.  
Потому что Чонджин переодевался в нормальную, кожаную куртку – намерззся уже сегодня, хватит. И пора было пристегнуть кобуру куда-нибудь.  
Когда в стекло его пассажирского окна постучали согнутым пальцем.  
Снаружи стоял носатый дружочек свежеиспеченного отпрыска Мину, поэтому Чонджин опустил стеклоподъемник, удивившись:  
\- Ты? Как твое прослу…  
Просто прелестно отставив зад, Тэхён нагнулся, локтем опершись о не до конца спущенное стекло. Просунулся внутрь по плечи и как так и надо поцеловал экспедитора в губы, прижавшись своими на короткое мгновение.  
А чо? Чонгук же хотел от него, чтобы Пак Чонджин офигел. Он сделал как смог, после отступив от машины на шаг, скалясь инопланетным ртом.  
Устав запрещал покидать машину, когда в ней деньги, но Чонджин все равно вылетел наружу, рванув дверь. Рванул Тэхёна за руку к себе, вывернул запястье:  
\- Что ты себе… - и не успел договорить, рухнув на асфальт Тэ под ноги, который потирал схваченную руку и смотрел на Чонгука с пустой стеклянной бутылкой в руке, которую тот вытащил из мусорного бачка.  
\- Ищи чемодан, - дальше Чонгук говорил только в приказной манере. Он сам вытащил с заднего сиденья чемоданчик. - Бежим!  
Тэхён с жалостью взглянул на растянувшегося спиной в колесо внедорожника Чонджина и припустил за товарищем.  
\- В метро! - отдал очередной приказ сообразительный Чонгук.  
Оба как ужаленные, они пробежали по эскалатору и уселись в вагон, дрожа от осознания своего успеха. Никто даже не обратил внимания, в каком направлении идет состав – Чонгук смотрел на чемоданчик на своих коленках, потом сорвал с Тэ-Тэ шапку и прикрыл его. Негоже, чтобы два подростка путешествовали на метро в компании серебристого кейса.  
Голоса объявляли станции одну за другой, а Тэхён из подмышки, приподнимая шапку, осматривал награбленное:  
\- Здесь сканер отпечатков, - когда он приложил свой палец к нему, ничего не произошло.  
Нужны были пальцы экспедиторов, один или оба. Чонгук пошутил:  
\- Надо было этому, которого я угостил бутылкой, палец отрезать, - Тэхёна передернуло. Чонгук продолжил, вдохновленно: - Ничего, Тэ, нет такого сканера, который не поддастся… молотку!  
Его глаза горели ярко, мужественно. Поверивший, что им наконец-то удалось выбраться, Тэхён обнял дружбана за плечи.  
Чонгук еще сказал, что в чемодане как пить дать есть передатчик – но какие координаты он отправит из метро, а? 

 

Добродушный по жизни тип Чонджин сейчас желал зла – он хотел взять в кулак эти молодые безволосые яйца и оторвать их нахуй.  
Он сидел в машине, прикладывая холодовую подушку из аптечки к черепу, и стонал. Крови натекло под воротник, футболка промокла и липла.  
\- Где, блядь, они? - Мину пытался установить связь с передатчиком чемоданчика, но безуспешно.  
Он даже не сделал Чонджину никакого внушения по поводу того, что он пиздокрылый, что вышел из машины – если бы это был не Тэхён, он бы и не вышел.  
\- Появилось! - внезапно небеса и Мину подмигнули – сигнал, хоть и слабый, пошел.  
Не без помощи всемогущей роботизированной системы-ассистанта им удалось предположить, что деньги могут двигаться так, как они движутся в пространстве (с учетом высоты над уровнем моря), только в вагоне метро – ветка пересекала мост, поэтому вышла на поверхность, и передатчик заработал.  
\- Какие-то блядские Черемушки, - Чонджин со своей подушкой первой помощи смотрел на экран тоже.  
Черемушки – давно за пределами всех возможных кольцевых линий, эта вела в ебеня господни в пригород.  
Мину завел двигатель. 

 

Пока черный джип Иштар проглатывал расстояния масштаба метро (небрежно относясь к ПДД, пренебрегая, пожирая асфальт колесами), Чонгук с Тэ-Тэ прибыли на конечную. Воровато покинули станцию и, пряча чемодан между своими телами, направились к супермаркету хозтоваров.  
Тэхён как бы невзначай взвесил в ладони молоток. Еще столярное долото покрутил – оба исчезли в карманах его пальто (ему не привыкать).  
А Чонгук на кассе выложил маленький скотч.  
“Ублюдки, - смотрел парень за кассой, отсчитывая мелочь за копеечный скотч. - Еще и с чемоданом каким-то”.  
Было шесть тридцать вечера, когда в черных кварталах Черемушек двое воряток обосновались за мусорным баком, и Тэ зажмуривался, закрывал глаза, но держал для Чонгука чемоданчик, который тот пытался вскрыть.  
Даже вставить острие долота между створками было сложно – метал кромок заставлял его соскальзывать. Чонгуком завладело нетерпение: он наставил инструмент прямо по центру металлического кейса и пару раз мощно шибанул по торцу долота молотком.  
Оно должно было пробить стенку.  
Оно пробило – острая рабочая часть прорвала обшивку, и из чемоданчика… пошел дым. Наличность внутри загорелась, когда сработал какой-то пусковой механизм – чего Чонгук не мог знать, так это того, что сканер отпечатков здесь не для красоты.  
Если выскрыть чемоданчик силой, без него, чип банковской системы запустит операцию по уничтожению содержимого.  
Деньги горели, дымили.  
В глазах Чонгука стояли слезы – это, нах, сгорала его жизнь. То немногое, чего он сумел добиться. А если еще те парни из Иштар станут гоняться за ними…  
\- Пошли, - приказал Чонгук. - Вставай! - онемевший, растоптанный невезением Тэхён поднялся только с его помощью.  
Воистину, это тот анекдот: ты думал, что опустился на самое дно, ан нет – снизу опять постучали.  
\- Нам придется бежать, - объяснял Чонгук верному другу, у которого, в отличие от него, имелся ноутбук, съемный угол и подработка.  
\- Куда бежать? - спросил голос из темноты, и следом навстречу шагнул Чонджин с руками на груди.  
Его Чонгук уже разочек уложил, так что… Из тупичка, где мусорные баки, есть только один выход, блокированный Чонджином, но секунду спустя Мину становится рядом с напарником.  
Ситуация становится безвыходной.  
Тэ-Тэ трепыхается в руках Чонджина, а Чонгук получает по морде от “отца”, сваливаясь на вонючий асфальт, по которому разбросаны выпавшие из контейнеров отходы.  
\- Грузи их, - распоряжается Мину. - Одного в багажник, второго назад.  
\- Еб-бать, - поражается Чонджин, пиная носком кроссовка обгоревший чемоданчик. - Эти пизденыши уничтожили полмиллона долларов!  
“Полмиллиона-а-а, а-а-а-а”, - всхлипывает Тэхён. Ему такие деньги не снились, а ведь все могло бы быть по-другому, и он не болтался бы прицепленный наручниками к ручке на крыше джипа. И ноги к двери тоже приковали.  
Когда Чонгк слышит про полмиллиона, то его, связанного, как колбаса, Мину сталкивает в багажник машины. Чонгук улетает внутрь и тормозит мордой в резину, мыча заклееным ртом.  
Крышка багажника над ним захлапыватся.  
\- Куда мы их денем? - кровожадно Чонджин мотает головой назад. - Они не вернут нам деньги.  
\- На органы продадим, - заскакивая в тачку, злобно рычит Мину. - На Севере. Хоть какой-то толк будет.  
Услышавший про органы, Тэхён вновь остервенело задергался на цепях наручников, замычал заклеенным ртом, но никто на него не реагировал – машина тронулась. Он мог только, извернувшись назад, сверху вниз смотреть в глаза лежащему в багажнике за спинками кресел Чонгуку и видеть в них страх.


	3. re-USD

 

Больше всего на свете Чон Чонгук ненавидел левый динамик этой тачки, рядом с которым он лежал ухом – от его басов в голове все гудело, мыслей просто не оставалось от этого тум-тум-тум с популярного радио, которое транслировал проигрыватель Чероки.   
И в общем походило на пытку. Сквозь головную боль от вибраций динамика Чонгук чувствовал, как быстро едет машина, и полагал, что они уже покинули даже пригороды Сеула.   
Зачем – он не понимал. Вдвоем с Тэ они же уничтожили пятьсот тысяч, так почему эти мужики покидают город?  
Связанный, он лежал и слушал.   
\- Иштар Гейт ассистант, - голосом робота объявил коммуникатор. - Чем я могу помочь?  
\- Набери Донвана, - приказал Мину. - Ким Донван, код минус один.  
Три минуты ничего не происходило, экран системы постоянно показывал “Занято, повторяю попытку”, но в конце концов Донван подключился к звонку, ехидно ухмыляясь:  
\- Вы просрали деньги? - “код минус один” больше ни для каких других ситуаций не предназаначался. - Совсем?  
\- Они сгорели, - подтвердил Чонджин. - Проблема в том, что завтра утром мы дожны быть на Севере, а здесь банки уже закрылись… Нам нужна эта сумма еще раз, Донван…  
\- Понял, не дурак, - ответил секретарь. - Уже ищу, но… - он поднял голову посмотреть в камеру, - вы поймали тех, кто вскрыл чемоданчик?  
Чонджин поправил камеру так, чтобы в ее фокусе оказался носище Тэхёна, который потел и мигал: “За что жи...”  
\- Второй в багажнике едет, - добавил Чонджин, возвращая камеру на место.  
\- Отлично, - приятно улыбнулся Донван, - он достаточно молод, чтобы всю жизнь работать, возмещая ущерб. Я сообщу нашим коллекторам, - он делал какие-то поменки в блокноте и разговривал как будто сам с собой. - У нас нет договоренности с северокорейскими банками, там мы эту сумму уже не получим, поэтому…  
Мину просто вел машину, нагоняя три потерянных часа, мимо заправок и гостиниц, по черным перелескам, которые насквозь прошивает трасса.   
В багажнике Чонгук мощно думал, пока…   
\- Нашел! - восхитился себе Донван. - Хиро и Такаши возвращаются с задания с нужной суммой… Откорректируйте маршрут, вы встретитесь в…  
И Чонгук додумался! Полмиллиона зеленых для Иштар Ассошиейтид – как чих. Они в любое время дня и ночи найдут, где их взять… С кого их содрать – чем позже их с Тэхёном передадут в руки этих мистических “коллекторов”, которые будут работать с ворами до конца из маленьких ненужных жизней, тем лучше.   
Обессиленный Чонгук улегся поудобнее на резиновый коврик щекой – безликий Донван, которого он даже не видел, покинул звонок. Чонджин перепрограммировал маршрут, чтобы встретиться с японской командой экспедиторов, везущей деньги, и тум-тум-тум динамиков из поп-радио-треклиста продолжило скрашивать путешествие, во время которого Чонгук башкой чувстовал каждую выбоину на дороге, когда зад Чероки подскакивал. Потому что Мину вел машину очень быстро и совсем не аккуратно. 

 

Через три с половиной часа тачка остановилась на обочине дороги, в лесу. Ни фонарей, ни людей. Чонджин перегнулся назад и содрал с губ Тэхёна полоску скотча.   
\- Чонджин-сан, - зашептал тот, - можно пописать?  
И замигал.   
\- Сводить их? - спросил Чонджин у Мину.  
Мину пожал плечами, выбираясь из машины.   
С Тэ-Тэ сняли пару наручников – с ног. Приковали к ручке передней дверцы машины. Освободившейся парой Чонгук был пристегнут к задней.   
\- А как писать? - стеснительно спросил Тэхён, пораженно глядя на сосны в лесу, на расстоянии полусотни метров.  
Проходящий по трассе трейлер поднял кучу пыли и почти заглушил слова Чонджина, махнувшего рукой на придорожные лопухи:  
\- Если хочешь, то сможешь…  
Тэ покосился на Чонкука, которому не расклеили рот, и принялся расстегиваться. Они вдвоем поливали высоченные уродские борщевики, когда на дороге что-то показалось, осветив из-под горы туман в черном небе мощными фарами. Потом, производя тарахтение дизельного двигателя, пикап подъехал ближе и пересек встречную полосу, встав нос к носу с джипом.   
Тэхён смотрел, открыв рот: как в фильмах, над кабиной Форд Раптора, был укреплен ряд дальнобойных прожеторов – в лесу стало светло, как днем. Он видел пуговицу на джинсах, когда застегивался.   
\- Ты думаешь, Донван подтвердит, что сам разрешил тебе ехать в Аньян? - страстно шептал Чонджин на ухо напарнику. - Мы… мы оба облажались, и будет умнее держать этих детей при себе!  
Черт знает. Чонджин был уверен, что никто не должен узнать, что он выскочил из машины потому, что его поцеловал семнадцатилетний подросток с кольцом в большом носу.   
\- А где мы возьмем деньги? - спросил Мину. - У них денег просто нет!  
И махнул в сорону машины, возле которой пацанята отливали.   
На дальнейшие прения времени команда японцев не оставила: оба покинули пикап, хлопнув дверями. Водитель, Такаши, здоровый, как бык, комплекции сумоиста, с татуировкой на лысой в складочку башке. Второй вышел с короткоствольным автоматом на груди – Хиро был утонченным господином, с острыми, изящными очертаниями лица и тела, и оружие было необходимо ему (с учетом той суммы, которую они везли) для поддержания внушительного имиджа.  
Они были как ебаное аниме – так думал сжавшийся Тэхён, защищая мордочку своего лица от прикосновения пальцев утонченного японца, который за подбородок развернул его в свет от фар Форда.   
\- Так это они уничтожили деньги? - спросил наклонившийся Хиро. Дуло автомата на его плече уперлось Тэхёну прямо в сердце, в ребра. Он думал про этого тонкого мужчину, что тот садист. - Хотите, мы доставим этих крошек куда надо? С Такаши и мной им будет весело-о-о-о…  
Тэхён закрыл глаза, представив, что самое лучшее из того, что с ними могут сделать – привязать сзади к грузовику Форда. Все остальное, о чем молчала липкая чернота в глазах Хиро – в сто раз хуже.   
\- Мммм, м-м, м-м-м… - мычал Чонгук. - Вунав евть девги! ЕВТЬ!!!  
Он бился телом в дверь джипа, уверяя всех, что деньги у них с Тэ (расплатиться) найдутся – только не надо их отдавать садистам-японцам.   
Мину ни капли не верил, но и ничего не сделал, когда Хиро поднялся с коленок, бросив:  
\- Подумай, - он вернулся к своему Форду, на капоте которого здоровяк Такаши перекидывал пачки денег из одной сумки в другую, и уточнил у Мину: - Пересчитывать будете?  
\- Будете, - согласился Чонджин, плечом к плечу к Такаши сверяя количество упаковок. - По двадцать тысяч в каждой… Двадцать пять пачек... - он застегнул замочек сумки, крикнув напарнику: - Чисто! Можем ехать.  
Хиро насмешливо улыбался, опираясь задницей о капот чужого джипа, положив кисти рук на автомат. Одну пришлось поднять и протянуть Мину, когда тот подошел формально сказать спасибо за помощь.   
Все эти две минуты Тэхён вжимался в переднюю дверцу Чероки, глядя на узкую спину Хиро, сидящего на капоте, и мечтал, что японец больше не проявит к нему внимания.   
Но нет. Уходя, Хиро будто озарился внезапной идеей. Уточнил у Мину:  
\- Сколько они украли? Полмиллиона? - бегло глянув на Чонгука, он произвел калькуляции: - Но полмиллиона пополам это всего двести пятьдесят тысяч! Подумай, - от ласкового, вкрадчивого голоса Хиро, когда он приблизился, Тэхёну снова захотелось писать, - я могу легко выкупить твой долг, - продолжил он. - Тэхён окончательно понял, что какой-то режуще-колющий взгляд этих черных глаз заставляет его тело и разум коченеть – он послушно открыл рот и сжал губами то, что в черной перчатке пальцы Хиро протягивали ему. - Позвони, когда другого выхода у тебя не останется, - закончил Хиро, и штанцы на Тэхёне можно было менять.  
Передача денег была окончена, кроме них интереса друг в друге у двух команд экспедиторов больше не было – Мину за все время едва ли больше десяти слов произнес и сейчас стоял рядом с водительской дверью Чероки и грыз веточку придорожной травы, раздумывая.   
Хиро прошелся в свете фар, мелькнув белыми полосками своего комбинезона, и хлопнул напарника по пузу:  
\- Икимашо, Такаси, - хлопнули двери, завелся дизельный мотор – и через полминуты никаких японцев на трассе не было, как кошмар развеялся.  
Чонджин, уполномоченный по пленникам, подошел к Тэ отстегнуть от двери, но ему показалось, тот даже не заметил его за своей спиной, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя в темноту, туда, где исчез Форд Раптор.   
На секунду показалось, что, как только Тэ освободили от наручника, он подрядился бежать – Чонджин по крайней мере так и подумал, не успев блокировать движение пацана – но Тэхён всего только и сделал, что достал из губ белый кусочек картона, который ему оставил Хиро, промокший от слюней, и мощно, с остервенением вышвырнул его в кусты дикой придорожной травы.   
Чонджин кивнул головой.   
\- Этого из багажника давай назад, - распорядился Мину. - Надо поговорить.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Чонджин.  
И Чонгук стал ненавидеть этого человека за изобретательность изобретательнее обычной человеческой. Да, Чонгук думал бежать, да, уложенная в багажник новая сумка с баблом не уходила из его мыслей, но Чонджин разрушил ему все планы, пристегнув его так, что уж по-любому не побегает не только Чонгук, но и они оба останутся ползать со скоростью пять сантиметров в минуту, как улитки – пизданутый Чонджин пристегнул левую руку Чонгука к правой ноге Тэхёна. 

 

В салоне Форда, далеко-далеко вперед освещавшего темную дорогу головными проекторами, Такаши на японском спросил напарника:  
\- Почему тебя заинтересовал только один из этих воришек? - он был за рулем и из интереса поглядел направо, на Хиро, который на планшете просматривал каталог с раритетным холодным оружием, присматривая себе самурайский меч, хотя, конечно…  
\- Второй неуправляемый, - отвлекся от своего зантия Хиро.

 

В том изобретательном положении, в которое Чонгука загнал эксперт по содержанию пленников Чонджин, товарищ мог только лицом в живот Тэхёна тыкаться, как котеночек в пузо матери.   
Ласково Тэ приподнял его голову, заметив на щеке ссадину, оставленную разгневанным “папашей” у мусорных баков, и постарался как можно менее болезненно отсоединить скотч от губ Чонгука.   
Видевший все в зеркало заднего вида и немного больше, Мину заметил:  
\- Теперь можно и поговорить, - он поглядывал через зеркало на то, что торчало от Чонгука с коленок его приятеля, но понятно, что обращается он именно к нему: - О каких деньгах ты говорил?  
\- Есть, есть деньги, - мучительно придумывал, что бы соврать, Чон Чонгук.  
\- Бедные мы, как церковные мыши, - вместе с ним произнес Тэхён.  
Дружище уставился на него сердито, но Тэхён печальненько помотал головкой – мол, я тебя до сих пор слушал, и посмотри, где мы с тобой оказались?  
Чероки оставил позади лесистую местность и начал взбираться в горы, выхватывая фарами из темноты или абсолютное ничего голого неба над обрывом, или каменный отвес, или пристроившиеся на нем кривые сосенки.   
\- Но деньги вам теперь придется вернуть, - напомнил Мину, и при этом казалось, что он может продолжать работать, когда ему отвечают честно, как сделал Тэхён – его голос был мягко-профессионально-равнодушным (не озлобленным после Черемушек, как надо было думать), когда Мину продолжал расспрашивать: - Вот он сирота, - Мину имел в виду Чонгука, а теперь обращался к Тэ-Тэ. - А ты?  
\- Не, я не сирота, - энергично ответил Тэхён. - У меня оба родителя живы. Они меня в приют сдали. Не нужен я им стал.  
Скосив глаза с дороги, Мину посмотрел на напарника, Чонджин тоже в этот момент решил взглянуть на него, тихо пробормотав:  
\- Ну что за люди, а…  
\- В общем, денег у вас нет и взять не у кого, - понял Мину. - Я мог бы и раньше догадаться, что вы появились стрясти денег с “папочки”, ведь так? Вам надо было поиметь с меня хоть что-то, и ты попросил “на карманные расходы”, правильно? - Мину стало весело, как это ему столько времени понадобилось УВИДЕТЬ эти банальнейшие схемы, придуманные подростковым разумом. - А потом вы про банк услышали, - догадался Мину про последнее, - и решили, что надо только хорошенечко пиздануть Чонджина по башке бутылкой, и все – деньги ваши.  
Хорошенечко пизданутый Чонджин захотел получить маленько жалости:  
\- У меня чуть череп на куски не разлетелся! Я мог умереть, между прочим.  
\- Я бы и умер, - тихо предположил Мину.  
Совершенно серьезно предположил – он бы на месте Чонджина окочурился, а напарник ничего, у него черепушка просто загляденье в вопросе твердости. Мину же уже подозревал, что он пизданутый потому, что ему много раз попадало по голове – теперь он проникся этим пониманием.   
\- Так что мы с ними будем делать? - уточнил план действий Чонджин.  
Уж бог знает, может, это от подсветки магнитолы и приборов Чонгуку казалось, что впереди у двух экспедиторов светящаяся, яркая и теплая атмосфера, тогда как на пассажирских сиденьях, где он в обнимку с Тэ-Тэ пытается согреться, царит беспросветный мрак и холодища Кайнозоя.  
\- Я же сказал, - произнес Мину. - Доедем до Пхеньяна, там продадим на органы.  
Ему в ответ заржал Чонджин, запинал ногами от восторга коврик. Потом решил слить товарищу еще то, что имел радость услышать, а Мину – нет:  
\- Синего еще Хиро хотел купить.  
Сзади зашипела оболочка Тэхёна, сдуваясь, и Чонджин решил бедному шкетенку рассказать то, чего Тэ знать не может (может, перестанет ссать):  
\- Он тебя не в секс-рабство хотел, расслабься, - задрав голову назад, мимо подголовника, рассказивал Чонджин ссохшемуся от страха Тэ: - Скорее всего, ты был ему нужен, чтобы стать “гейся”.  
Даже Мину поглядывал на расплывшегося в кресле Чонджина с интересом – Мину-то не сплетник, а этот товарищ просто кладезь.   
\- Говорят, Хиро связан с якудза. У них везде глаза и уши - “гейся” не только гостей развлекают, но и доносят хозяевам, - Чонджин потыкал напарнику в локоть. - Помнишь, помнишь в прошлом году кто-то тупым мечом выколупывал кишки юношам и девушкам – говорили, это были “гейся”, которых поймали.  
Не то чтобы от его откровений Тэхёну становилось спокойнее…  
\- Якудза воспитывают детей с младенчества, чтобы потом внедрить своих шпионов… - Чонджин как будто знал все про криминальный бизнес.  
\- Зачем тогда Хиро работать? - спросил Мину. - Здесь, в Иштар? Подписываться на самые опасные задания?  
Чонджин покекекал:  
\- Видишь ли, некоторых будоражит – вдыхать запах смерти, видеть ее своими глазами. Убивать других, но свою смерть оставлять с носом.  
\- То есть он все-таки маньяк? - обобщил Мину.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Чонджин.  
Возможно, иметь какие-то дела с Хиро Тэхён расхотел еще сильнее.   
А Чонджин сообразил, что заставляло его извиваться на сиденье и обмахиваться полами куртки – жара в машине.   
\- Выключи печку, - попросил он напарника. - А то ща расплавлюсь.  
Мину не был против и отщелкнул переключатель, когда сзади заявили о своем дискомфорте пленники:  
\- Нн-ненада выключать, дяденьки…  
\- Вы мороженые субпродукты на органы не продадите…  
Мину с Чонджином переглянулись:  
\- Им там холодно, наверно, - в этой машине больше двух никогда не путешествует, поэтому обогрев на задние сиденья никто никогда не направлял. А там от огромного багажника, когда машина на хорошем ходу, наверняка обдувает.  
Зато когда Чонгук почувствавал поток теплого воздуха в лицо и два огонечечка климат-контроля загорелись на дверцах, обозначая, что задние пассажирские сиденья тоже теперь обитаемая зона, ему сразу перестало быть так отчаянно страшно за будущее. Вот он бы еще покушал чего горячего – и совсем было бы заебись.   
Даже если его продадут на органы – нахуй, пусть, надоело.   
Он обнял Тэ-Тэ, радуясь, что на дружочке такое прекрасное длинное пальто:  
\- Спи, Тэ. Надо поспать.


	4. Pyongyang

Люблю тетективы. Этот, кажется, выходит сочненьким

 

 

Бог знает, кто оставил в этой машине накопитель с музычкой, но Мину ему благодарен – радио в горах престало работать, и собранный неизвестным плейлист помогал в глубокой ночи хотя бы держать глаза открытыми.   
Треки были олдскульными, на чистомужской вкус.   
\- Ты спишь? - тихо спросил Мину, открывая окно – надо было освежиться, он чувствовал, как сильно его клонит в сон.  
Почему-то к его большой радости Чонджин пошевелился и ответил:  
\- Нет. Тебя сменить?  
\- Не сейчас, попозже, - отказался Мину. Он хотел передать руль напарнику тогда, когда у самого совсем не останется сил – пока машину ведет Чонджин, Мину должен выспасться. Так работают в паре. Иначе хана. - А они спят? - Мину кивнул назад.  
Чонджин обернулся:  
\- Видимо.  
\- Тогда проверь обоих быстренько, - предложил Мину.  
Чонджин радостно закекекал – рыться во всякой порнографии он любил. Он замьютал голос робота и пользовался виртуальной клавиатурой, задавая параметры поиска: “Чон Чонгук, 15-18 лет”.   
Машина выдала профиль – пацану все-таки шестнадцать, он вырос в приюте в Аньяне, который буквально на днях покинул, как уверяли бумаги, “приняв такое решение самостоятельно”.   
\- Медицинской страховки нет, водительских прав нет, прописки нет, официально не трудостроен, - зачитал вполголоса Чонджин. - Ребенок-призрак.  
\- Где его мать? - спросил Мину, кусая губу.  
Ох, он помнил, насколько красивая это была женщина – и насколько несоответственно своей красоте себя вела.   
\- Чон Мина умерла три года назад, в колонии, отбывая срок за хранение наркотиков, - нашел Чонджин. Он поднял голову поглядеть на напарника: - Думаешь, кто-то из ее хахалей хранил у нее товар, а она даже не знала? - уж больно не-женский это бизнес.  
Мину пожал плечами – похоже, что так.   
\- Кто отец мальчика? - спросил последнее, что было интересно узнать, Мину.  
Чонджин похмыкал, потом произнес скептическим голосом:  
\- Официально отца у него нет, - он рылся в куче ссылок, которую ему выдал модуль Иштар-Персоналити, - но его мать, когда водила его в садик, указывала контакты этого человека.  
Чой Пэкхи – когда Мину взглянул на фото, мужчина был не больше похож на Чонгука, чем он сам (мальчик ну точно весь в мать).   
\- И где же сейчас находится господин Чой? - предположил Мину, криво улыбаясь.  
Ну, он догадывался, и совсем не удивился, когда Чонджин повернул к нему экран планшета - “Исправительное заведение номер 156, Дэгу”.   
\- Жизнь у пацанов, конечно… - почесал затылок Чонджин, спросив у Иштар-Персоналити про чонгуковского дружочка. - Ким Тэхён, семнадцать, регистрация в Аньяне, оба родителя, как он и сказал, живы, но никогда не делали попыток увидеть сына. Смотри, интересно, - Чонджин снова затыкал Мину в локоть, - в десять он убежал, а потом сам же вернулся, через три дня.  
\- Родителей искал? - предположил Мину, потирая лоб пальцами – что-то у него с этих подростков аж в горле саднит, будто он пачку выкурил.  
\- Вероятно, - кивнул Чонджин. - Вероятно, мама с папой выставили его с порога – иначе в приют он бы не вернулся… - Чонджин сколько-то тупо водил пальцем по экрану планшета, потом быстро все закрыл и сам коммуникатор утвердил на место, в держатель: - Все, мне надоело про них искать. Хочешь дальше – сам и ищи.  
Мину ничего не ответил – ковырял какую-то болячку над бровью, смотрел на дорогу. 

 

Светало. Был шестой час.   
Мину вылез из машины, попрыгал, потянулся – потом раскрыл пассажирскую дверь. Мистер Мальвина спал с запрокинутой головой, большим носом похрюкивая, как будто он был заложен. Чонгук спал лицом ему в колени, его короткая куртка задралась и приоткрыла поясницу – резинка трусов показывалась над сползшими джинсами.   
Мину протянул руку и потолкал Тэхёна в плечо:  
\- Подъем! Привал!  
Пацанята завозились, захлопали опухшими глазами. Мину отстегнул все наручники с них, но не дал выйти из машины, пока не вернулся Чонджин.   
\- Где тебя носило десять минут? - набросился Мину.  
Чонджин показал рукой характерный жест и обезоруживающе улыбнулся – судя по его цветущему виду, он правда успел вздрочнуть. Чонджин оправдался:  
\- Мне же теперь машину вести. Надо было взбодриться.  
Из тачки Чонгук похмыкал над рациональным дяденькой, следом за Тэ-Тэ вылез наружу и чуть не свалился – то ли ноги онемели от долгого пребывания в неудобной позе (пристегнутым рукой к ноге Тэ), то ли от открывшающихся в предрассветной полумгле видов. Едва ли он думал, что где-то на планете еще остались такие местечки – тачка стояла на автобусной остановке, само здание автовокзала было выкрашенно в отвратительный сине-голубой, над крышей прилепился транспарант с облупившейся красной звездой и огромными, тоже облезлыми, буквами: “Слава вождю!”. Ветер гоняет вылетевшие из переполненной бетонной мусорки полиэтиленовые пакеты. Асфальт везде потрескался. Все такое массивное, будто строили на века, но такое обшарпанное и унылое, что…  
\- В первый раз на Севере? - заметил выкатившиеся глаза привыкших к коммерциализированной роскоши юга парней Чонджин.  
\- Да… да, - пробормотал Тэхён. - А пописать тут можно?  
Чонджин закатился, огласив хохотом безлюдное в это время суток местечко:  
\- Мне кажется, это место не станет сколь-нибудь хуже, если ты пописаешь прямо ТУТ. Но писать все же полагается там, - и указал пальцем на синий бетонный каземат с мизерным зарешеченным окошечком на лицевой стороне – касса.  
Они ушли в направлении, которое больше всего интересовало Тэхёна, а Мину даже с места не сдвинулся.   
\- Я тоже хочу, - негромко попросил Чонгук у своего охранника, но Мину ответил:  
\- Там только одна кабинка, подожди, когда они вернутся.  
\- Ясно, - Чонгук поджал губы.  
На исходе ночи только одна огромная звезда все еще висела низко над горизонтом, на востоке – Венера, и Чонгук от нечего делать смотрел на нее, выдыхая из губ облачка пара своего дыхания.   
\- Плюс один, - глянув на часы, сообщил Мину.

\- У меня, как бы это сказать, - оправдывался Тэхён, - что-то вроде недержания. Или нет… Я очень много пью, и мне постоянно надо в туалет.  
\- Я заметил, что ты проблемный, - отозвался Чонджин, рассматривая облупившуюся синюю дверь кабинки, за которой скрылся Тэ-Тэ.  
Оттуда слышалось шуршание одежды, потом журчание. Потом Тэхён попросился:  
\- Дяденька, мне по-большому надо.  
\- И чё? - усмехнулся Чонджин.  
\- Выйди ненадолго, Чонджин-сан, - высказал свое желание Тэхён. - Я не смогу, если кто-то слушает.  
Звучало нелепо, нелепым и являлось. Чонджин мог бы сказать свое знаменитое “Захочешь – сможешь”, но вместо этого покинул туалет, и когда дверь за ним захлопнулась, со своим плащом в руке Тэхён выскользнул из кабинки и направился к окошечку, пробитому в стенах сортира где-то под потолком.   
Не, он не был из того типа людей, которые друзья только пока им выгодно. Разбив залившую шпингалет на окошечке краску он ДУМАЛ о Чонгуке. Но разве же он по своей воле влез в эту историю? Честно, он хотел отказаться еще когда Чонгук сказал, что треснет Чонджин-сана по башке бутылкой, надо только, чтобы Тэхён отвлек его.   
Тэ попер в окно только потому, что ему давно надо было сказать “нет” - громко и твердо.   
Высокий и худой, он думал, чо у него легко получится ускользнуть в окошечко, как у бывалого форточника, поэтому бросил свой плащ на узенький бетонный подоконничек, подтянулся на руках и подпрыгнул.   
Но плечи застряли в вонючей раме. Тэхён отталкивал створку, думая, что она даст ему немножко необходимого пространства протиснуться – жопа-то его худая пролезет.   
Но почему-то только сильнее застревал в окне, как палец в кольце, которое без мыла не снимется. Он громко пыхтел и елозил, когда его похлопали по сраке:  
\- Наигрался, вылазь, - дело ясное, Чонджин этого типчика с его “мне покакать приспичило” видел насквозь, и уже давно любовался тощей жопой, совершающей червячно-извивающиеся движения, вися в метре над обоссаным полом. Понаблюдав еще, как Тэхён мучается в оконном проеме, Чонджин поинтересовался: - Вылезти помочь?  
Чонгук порядком поразился, когда Чонджин вывел Тэ из здания, обнимая за плечи. А носатый друг шмыгал и смотрел на свои кроссовки, неся пальто в руках. 

Ничего хорошего из плохих отношений с пацаном выйти не могло, и Мину попытался завязать беседу – но вырвалось из него что-то подковыривающе-ядовитое.   
\- Любишь девочек? - спросил он у синей дверки, за которой Гукки расстеривал штаны.  
Пацан не отвечал, молча делая свое дело в задрипанный вокзальный унитаз. Потом послышался звук смыва (дерни веревочку на потолке), и только потом Чонгук вышел, на ходу застегиваясь, бросая не менее ядовито:  
\- Вы про пирамиду Маслоу слышали, дяденька?  
Ярости в Чонгуке было столько, что на пятерых нормальных людей хватит. В его черных глазах горело пламя обиды, когда Мину поймал их взгляд.   
Чонгук думал, что да – он с удовльствием соблазнял бы четырнадцатилетних девиц, ухаживающих за собой, длинноволосых, кожа которых пахнет розовым мылом. Всех этих несовршеннолетних эпилированных писечек ему с его красотой ничего не стоило бы соблазнить – показавал бы им новый айфон, который ему на день рождения подарили родители, хвастался бы брендовой одеждой.   
Хотя погодите, айфона у Чонгука нет, как и родителей. Времени на юных блядей нету тоже – он, простите, загнется от голода и его с Тэ выпрут из съемной комнаты, если он как сука не будет бегать между подработками, зарабатывая жалкие гроши…   
\- Половые потребности как раз относятся к базовому слою физиологических, - усмехнулся Мину, рассматривая со сложенными на груди руками, как мальчишка моет руки под холодной водой.  
\- Тогда, - подумав, ответил Чонгук, - физиологические потребности – тоже логично будет расположить в форме пирамиды, правильно, дяденька?  
\- Это уже субъективно, - спокойно возразил Мину. - Зависит от приоритетов человека. Я ведь помню, какой была твоя мать…  
\- Какой? - Чонгук смотрел прямо и с вызовом, несопоставимым с его положением попавшегося вора. - Шлюхой?  
Мину рассмеялся. Напомнил:  
\- Но ты же говорил, что он любила только меня?  
\- Она любила только вас, дяденька, - сказал Чонгук, не отводя взгляд. - А я ваш сын.  
Развернулся и вышел из пропахшего туалета.

 

\- С юга? - поинтересовалась тетушка, сидевшая здесь одна в совершенно пустом холле автовокзала.  
Когда они вошли, она спала головой в локоть рядом с подносом с пирожками, накрытыми салфеткой, и ее фигура под голой лампочкой из-под потолка отбрасывала на голую стену бесформенную, отталкивающую тень.   
\- Откуда с юга? - улыбнулся Чонджин, умевший завести разговор в любых условиях.  
\- Сеул? - предположила продавщица, выставляя четыре кофе на столешницу. - Выговор у вас чистый.  
\- Аджумма просто детектив, - похвалил Чонджин.  
\- Станешь тут детективом, - пожаловалась тетушка. - Туристов здесь не бывает. Ваши только по делам ездят туда-сюда, у кого там, - она махнула тряпкой, - в Пхеньяне дело.  
Чонджин накупил у нее целый пакет пирожков, которые не могли быть свежими, но их Чонгук с Тэ-Тэ находили восхитительными после двенадцатичасовой с лишком голодовки. Чонгук обжигался кофе из стаканчика, горячая бобовая начинка, которую он ловил пальцем, тоже жгла, но он, несмотря на боль в глотке от ожогов, глотал и глотал. В утреннем противном холоде ему стало физически хорошо, когда он сожрал четыре пирога – и он снова заозирался по сторонам. Ткнул Тэхёна в бок, показывая на убитую карусель за маленьким цветастым заборчиком по соседству – местный, северный денский сад, готовящий киндеров к суровой реальности с пеленок:  
\- Мы должны были здесь родиться, - заявил Чонгук со смехом. - Тут сирот не выкидывают на улицу, мол, живите как знаете. Как любую рабочую силу, сирот тут пристраивают сразу на завод… или еще куда – служить обществу.  
\- Я даже не сирота, - непонятно на что обиделся Тэ.  
Поглядывая на этих несовешеннолетних философов, Чонджин достал сигареты.   
\- Ты же всем хвастался, что бросил, - заметил Мину.  
\- Тебя расстраивает, что я солгал? - прищурив глаз, поддел напарника Чонджин.  
Интуиция – чувство между ягодичек, и оно подсказало Чонгуку, что между собой экспедиторы тоже не бог весть как ладят. А единственным желанием Чонгука в данный момент было собрать побольше слюней и харкнуть в правильного Ли Мину, который такой недоступный, такой непачкающийся, такой лицемерный ангел.   
\- Угости сигаретой, - Чонгук потребовал у пизданутого Чонджина.  
Тот перевел взгляд на Мину, который равнодушно пожал плечами:  
\- Он не мой сын.  
\- Значит, буду делать, что хочу, - заявил Чонгук, вытаскивая сигарету из пачки.  
Ничего не говоря, Мину продолжал сверлить его взглядом, когда он затягивался, потом запрокидывал голову и выдыхал в совсем попрозрачневшее небо.   
Этот ребенок не бесил бы Мину так, может, он смог бы даже частично принять его (нет, речь не про отцовство), но – характер у него в мамашу, только гаже.   
Большими глазами Тэхён скользил с друга на двоих мужиков, ни один из которых не собирался проявлять к ним ни капельки сочувствия – Мину из принципа, Чонджину все их беды только хаханьки – и потом вздохнул.   
Куда же привезут их экспедиторы? Туда, где торгуют огранами – поэтому их и кормят, да? 

 

\- Здрасьте! - дверь зала громко хлопнула, впуская в щель еще и холодный октябрьский сквозняк. - Тихо-тихо! Не надо так пугаться! - путешественник миролюбиво замахал руками, призывая заспанную тетушку успокоиться.  
Аджумма снова спала головой на локте, и ей снилось, что дьявол заявился на этот богом забытый автовокзал, чтобы убить ее – не то чтобы она была ему нужна, просто дьявол был озорным и убивал смертных со скуки.   
\- Не дадите мне кофе? - парень чуточку наклонил голову, понимая, что женщина все еще не в себе.  
У него было очень красивое лицо, когда он улыбался, с маленькой родинкой под глазом. Он был молод, и его движения были какими-то чарующими, плавными, легкими.   
\- Да-да, конечно, - засуетилась аджумма, поправляя сбившийся красный платок на голове. - Сахару?  
\- Нет, - отказался молодой человек. Он протянул кредитку.  
Тетечка зачем-то перевернула ее лицевой стороной, на которой было выгравировано имя хозяина – Со Ингук.   
\- С моей картой что-то не так? - снова попытался заглянуть ей в лицо гость.  
\- Нет, нет конечно, - забормотала аджумма.  
\- Знаете, - помолчав, заговорил мужчина (его кофе все еще наливался), - я отстал от друзей, с которыми путешествую. Это двое мужчин, немножко старше меня. У них машина, черная, такая, - он показывал что-то руками, - с оранжевым на боках.  
\- С ними еще двое мальчишек были? - уточнила тетенька.  
\- Да? - приподнял бровь господин. - Наверное, подобрали автостоперов.  
Сказав “спасибо”, он забрал свой стаканчик кофе и покинул помещение автовокзала.   
Аджумма на цыпочках добежала до двери и приоткрыла ее – этот человек садился в большую белую машину. Как будто знал, что за ним наблюдают, он взглянул прямо на приоткрытую синюю дверь.   
Аджумма ойкнула и отскочила от входа. В ее сне у дьявола тоже была родинка под глазом. 

 

Въезды в Пхеньян – все через КПП.   
\- Сержант Ли Бёнволь, - козырнул проверяющий в опускающееся окно Чонджина, который на том автовокзале сменил Мину за рулем. - Предъявите документы.  
Чонджин протянул оба их с Мину айдишника, и сержант Бёнволь отошел к считывателю проверять. Немудрено, что с таким отношением здесь четыре колонны очереди, которые еле-еле ползут – а на часах всего лишь восьмой час утра.   
\- Достали, - пробормотал Чонджин, вытягиваясь в кресле.  
Через минутку сержант вернулся, отдал документы. Но хер бы он отстал – тянулся в окно Чонджина, пырился рассмотреть двух совят на задних сиденьях, таращивших глаза.   
\- Это кто? - потребовал северокорейский офицер.  
\- Мы бизнесмены, - растянулся в улыбке Чонджин, - а это наши сыновья. Напросились на поездку в последнюю секунду…  
\- Мне нужны их документы, - прилип как банный лист к жопе сержант.  
Если честно, Чонгук немножко зассал – его с Тэ-Тэ ввозят в бывшую Северную Корею без документов. Он нелегал. А паршивый офицер как банный лист на жопе.   
И все-таки как хорошо путешествовать в компании взрослых дядек, которые знают, как вещи работают в этом мире. Чонджин взглянул на напарника с усмешечкой, Мину после нее слазал в бумажник и вытащил сто баксов, протягивая купюру в окно:  
\- Вот документы.  
\- Добро пожаловать в Пхеньян! - козырнул офицер.  
Он отошел от окна, шлагбаум поднялся.  
\- Блядь, - восторгнулся Чонджин и легонько ударил руль, - я десятый раз в этом городе, и он никогда не разочаровывает!  
\- Да, - задумчиво согласился Мину, - надо только знать, когда и кому дать на лапу.  
Большой нос Тэхёна высовывался между сиденьями – он смотрел и слушал опытных старших товарищей. Смотрел на ровные, как линейка, улицы – по бокам пристроились (тоже геометрически идеально параллельно) пятиэтажки (здесь, рядом с КПП, городок), если есть забор – на нем в хронологическом порядке плакаты с генсеками, если есть площадь – в центре ее мраморные Ким Ир Сен и Ким Чен Ир, как два педика, всегда вместе.   
Дети шагают в школу колоннами. Взрослые не торопятся на работу, а маршируют по тротуарам четко и правильно, поворачивая под прямым углом, как роботы.   
Тэхён слушал Чонджин-сана, ударившегося в философию:  
\- Во всем мире то, что не запрещено законом – разрешено, и только на Севере разрешено только то, что разрешено.  
\- С чего такой вывод? - спрашивал Мину.  
\- Тут недавно одобрили закон, разрешающий сбор валежника - не слышал, не? - угарал Чонджин. Он вел машину так, чо дух захватывало – мог вообще на дорогу не смотреть, например. - То есть сто лет до этого крестьяне в горах собирали его незаконно, понимаешь?  
Ну забавно, да. Мину молча хмыкал, Тэхён высовывался вперед и тянул шею.   
\- Самое-то интересное теперь в чем, - продолжал Чонджин. - Вот есть у нас дядечка Им, крестьянин. Кому-то понадобились пять соток, что занимает его халупа – и бац! Дядечка Им у нас хворост собирал до того, как это было разрешено? Да полдеревни видело, как он из гор с охапкой за плечами возвращался! Дядечку по всей строгости закона, землю его – тому, как ты там сказал, кто дал на лапу. И так тут ВСЕ работает, понимаешь, ВСЕ!  
\- А мы думали, это мы самые бесправные твари на этой земле, - сзади сказал Тэ-Тэ, который любил философствовать.

 

\- Ну вот, - сказал Чонджин примерно через час. - Это Пхеньян. Ивовая столица севера.  
Тэхён прилип к окну – как бы сказать, его возбуждало: уродливые массивные памятники. Мавзолеи с солдатами и цветами. Вдалеке в центре он заметил такую эклектичное здание-пирамиду, которую легко бы вообразить где-нибудь в обожающем футризм Тайпее.   
Еще их джип промчался по улице – справа и слева, закрывая солнце, возвышились такие огромные жилые дома, красные и зеленые. Они отбрасывали тени на широченную шестиполосную дорогу, как сосны в лесу, зеброй, но ни души не видать было там, где жилая зона.   
Древний, коммунистический, переметнувшийся в капитализм Пхеньян увлекал воображение любопытного Тэхёна.   
Пока не.   
Пока Чонджин не потянулся к навигатору:  
\- Ну, где здесь покупают человечьи органы? Как видите, в этом городе лишние сто баксов в кармане всегда кстати.  
\- Вы шутите, - сзади угрюмо сказал Чонгук.  
\- Не, пацан, - отказался Чонджин. - Шутим мы гораздо веселее. Одну человечью почку можно продать на черном рынке тысяч за тридцать-сорок долларов, а у вас тех почек аж четыре на двоих.  
Честно говоря, Тэхёну прикольно – он раньше никогда не задумывался, что можно продать такое не то чтобы совсем необходимое в организме.   
А еще его поразил робот, сказавший человечьим голосом:   
\- Иштар Гейт ассистант. Чем могу помочь?  
\- Не кривляйся, - одернул Мину напарника. - Надо найти этого старого перечника, да побыстрее свалить из этой благословенной страны.  
Двое сзади нависли на подголовниках кресел, как виноград. Тэ так вообще тянул палец потыкать в экран:  
\- Натоящий искусственный интеллект? Сколько будет дважды два? - громко потребовал он.  
\- Четыре, - даже в ровном голосе робота чувствовалась некая издевка по поводу подобного задания на умножение. - Вывести калькулятор?  
Но Тэхён, которому Чонджин настучал по рукам, все равно радовался – машина его послушалась, машина его поняла. Она… она как живая и очень, очень умная – как он успел понять, наблюдая дальше за ее работой с экспедиторами.   
\- Контакт Чой, - пркиазал Мину. - Поиск.  
\- Вам надо этого старика найти? - задавал со своего места куда более осмысленные вопросы, чем носатый дружочек, Чонгук.  
Мину игнорировал его, выкидывая с экрана бесполезные пустые карточки:  
\- Нет страховки, нет регистрации, место работы… о, вот место работы указано! Вот тут, он консьерж!  
\- Тогда понятно, почему регистрации нет, - кивнул Чонджин. - Он живет там же, где работает. Страховка отсутствует, потому что он пенсионер.  
\- Поехали, - приказал Мину.  
Видимо, ему раельно надо было поскорее свалить отсюда.   
Потикав на повороте, помигав, джип развернулся на противоположную полосу. 

 

\- Вот это да, - восхитился даже Чонгук, выворачивая голову в окно рассмотреть архитектуру. - Как называется это место?  
\- Проспект Сахарова, - Чонджин прочитал с навигатора… Что-то… что-то русское?  
В отличие от унылых, словно отштампованных кварталов с пятиэтажками, в этом месте торжествовал гипертрофированный ар-деко – бетонные громадины сужались, поднимаясь ввысь, пока изящная стрела купола не начинала царапать облака. Что-то было устрашающее в тяжеловесном основании любого из этих зданий. Что-то покоряющее в том, как они держали свои башни на высоте, где даже не летают птицы, наверно. Что-то изящное в этих формах тоже было…   
\- Нравится? - спросил Чонджин, внимательно считая, который из домов им нужен. - Съезди как-нибудь в Москву. Или Варшаву – там такого дерьма полно.  
\- А здесь это – элитный район, в котором живут партийные, - добавил Мину. - И я очень и очень удивлен, что наш старик работает здесь. Странно это… - он покосился на напарника, мол, не кажется ли тебе, что так быть не должно.  
Чонджин хмыкнул – мол, должно, не должно, а идти-то надо.   
Для человека, двенадцать часов назад путешествовавшего в багажнике связанным, как сосиска, с заклеенным ртом, Чонгук очень быстро обрел назад свое человечье достоинство, выскочив из машины – его никто не держал.   
Носатый товарищ тоже помялся и вылез – это не туалеты мыть и столики обслуживать, когда тебе деньги в рожу швыряют “особенные” клиенты.   
Ничего интереснее в жизни с двумя сиротками еще не приключалось – они разыскивали какого-то старого хуя, которого никто из них не видел никогда, кроме как на фото, потому что у хуя была информация. Что-то важное, как в кино, что заставляло машину Иштар двигать лопасти, извлекая выгоду… для кого? Этого пока ни Тэ, ни Чонгук не знали.   
В холле здания солнечный свет освещал кадки с цветами и было стерильно чисто – элитный, очень элитный дом. За стойкой никого не было, только звоночек, в который Мину позвонил, вытягивая шею поглядеть – дверь в каморку позади была открыта, там кто-то смотрел телевизор, и было неразборчиво слышно: “Следующая прекрасная новость… План вождя по увеличению посева пшеницы выполнен на восемьдесят процентов...”   
\- В смысле? - шепотом спросил Тэхён. - Как можно выполнить план по пшенице в ОКТЯБРЕ? На ВОСЕМЬДЕСЯТ процентов?  
Чонджин усмехнулся в него, мол, в этой стране можно выполнить наказ надевать штаны через голову на сто десять процентов!   
Тем временем из каморки послышались шаркающие шаги, оттуда появился старик лет шестидесяти – у него была залысина на всю черепушку, только по бокам белели густые поседевшие волосы, давно не стриженные. На нем были зеленые штаны с лампасами, как будто армейские.   
\- Господин Чой? - уточнил Мину, узнав старика по фото. - Служба доставки Иштар Гейт.  
И показал свой значок, достав корочки из кармана.   
\- Они чё, доставщики??? - снова шепотом поразился Тэ-Тэ, и Чонгук зажал ему губы ладошкой.  
\- Что вы должны мне сообщить? - Мину видел в прозрачных от старости глазах старика страх и старался не давить. - Что-то ведь вам поручено передать нам? Ну?  
\- Хамхун, - сказал старик. - Хыннам, сто сорок. Спросите Кена…  
\- Это чё, блядь, за скороговорка была, старый? - возмутился Чонджин. - Я ни слова не разобрал.   
\- Это все, - прохрипел старик. - Уходите.  
\- Кто такой Кен? - допрашивал Мину. Его рука на стойке сжалась в кулак – ну не хватит с него этих ебучих загадок уже?  
\- Уходите, - с угрозой повторил старик.  
Под стойкой его рука сдвинулась и что-то нащупала. Мину был уверен, что в таком доме, как в банке, есть кнопка вызова…  
\- Чонджин, ты знаком с северокорейским спецназом? - спросил Мину.  
\- Пока нет, - сказал Чонджин.  
\- А хочешь?  
\- Пока нет, - сказал Чонджин.  
На лысом лбу старика выступили крупные капли пота. Он смотрел них и нащупывал кнопку под столом.   
Мину развернулся, прошагав весь залитый светом холл в обратном направлении. А потом он матерился и пинал колесо машины, впервые показав сиротам, что он живой, эмоциональный человек.


	5. Under Surveillance

 

\- Хрен бы я хоть слово запомнил, чё этот дед там протараторил, - пожаловался Чонджин.  
Он пофигистично смотрел на то, как Мину отпинал колесо машины, и ковырялся в зубах.   
\- Хамхун, - пришел на выручку Тэхён, - Хын… - тут-то уже его голосок как бы засомневался.  
Но подключились юные мозги Чонгука, который подсобил:  
\- Хыннам, - они посмотрели друг на друга, потом уверенно закончили: - Сто сорок.  
И Тэхён спросил интересное:  
\- Вы правда посылки доставляете?  
Только никто не ответил. Мину упирался ладонями в капот машины и думал: ящерица. Старикан этот, парализованный страхом – хвост. Все устроено так, чтобы, если на хвост наступят, голова успела бы убежать.   
Мину думает, что тот, кто обратился в Иштар и оплатил эту экспедицию за неизвестным, постарался создать возле ящерицы искусственную тень, до последнего – когда Мину с напарником доберутся и обменяют деньги на товар, вот тогда хоть на следующий день ящерица может использовать наличные, чтобы бежать навсегда, изменив имя. Хоть всю родословную.   
\- Что по этому адресу? - спросил Мину. И полез в машину с такой решимостью, что остальным казалось, что сбил бы бронетранспортер.  
Чонджин залез в свое водительское кресло, и детишки тоже решили, что надо грузиться. Две головы высовывались поглядеть, что же им покажет всемогущий Иштар Ассистант (модуль Гео).   
\- Хотя бы это место существует, - философски заметил Чонджин, рассматривая фотографии места, пока загружалось лайв-изображение со спутника.  
Ночной клуб “Aerospace” разочаровал бы поклонников Илона Маска и пионеров межпланетных путешествий. Владельцы этого места решили, что старого биплана на танцполе будет достаточно, чтобы оправдать гордое название.   
Тот же ужас, которым Тэхёна поразил Вавилонский бог в офисе Иштар в Аньяне, охватил парня еще разок, когда он заметил, что на изображении, предоставленном спутником, женщина с собакой на поводке двигаются. Оно в реальном времени.  
Он еще не скоро отойдет от осознания факта: ежели его худая жопа когда-либо понадобится людям с возможностями Иштар, то спутники его засекут и будут снимать, даже если он в это время забежал за угол и снял штаны пописать, полагая, что подглядывать некому.   
Under Surveillance.   
Если у Тэхёна еще осталась глина отложить еще чуточку маленьких кирпичиков, он это сделал: выбешенный Мину втопил свою противотанковую – Иштар Ассистант получил задание проверить весь штат клуба “Aerospace”. Хозяев. Потом всех посетителей за последние пять-десять дней. Машина вывалила тонну и еще маленько результатов, и искать среди них человека по прозвищу Кен можно было до второго пришествия.   
\- Я думаю, этот Кен - вымышленный персонаж, - ядовито предсказывал Мину, шарясь в планшете, пока за окном джипа мелькала эклектичная архитектура махрового социализма северокорейской столицы. - Или у него должна быть подружка Барби. Или следующий, к кому он нас развернет, будет Микки Маус.  
\- Хи-хи, - не удержался Чонгук.  
У него было непонимаемое остальными чувство юмора.   
\- Это все, конечно, опечаливает, - заявил Чонджин, понижая передачу так, что все, кто (если) не внимал, выпали вперед, носами в передние сиденья, - но не пора ли нам, господа, перекусить? Четвертый час пошел, как ни крошки во рту не было.  
Чероки свернул направо и снова увеличил скорость, катя по красивому бульвару с осенними деревьями по бокам – перепал в октябре солнечный, лазурный день, и листва кружилась в дымчатом воздухе, падая на асфальт.   
Чонджин оправдывался:  
\- Только в этой стране я боюсь есть где попало есть. Поэтому только там и питаюсь.  
Когда вдали показалась башня Мак-авто, Чонгук понял, что жизнь полна сюрпризов и никогда нельзя себе много воображать во избежание разочарований. 

 

Ну хоть они с Тэ в Северной Корее Биг Мак поедят. Как говорится, будете в Париже – обязательно отведайте тамошних наггетсов (чювство хюмора Чонгука).   
Чонджин развалился на диванчике и когда тянулся к столу за своим стаканом с кофе, на безымянном пальце его левой руким мелькало колечко – какая-то гравировка на серебре. У Мину украшений не было, даже таких скромных.   
У всех было по большому стакану кофе, и только у Тэхёна большой кофе, большая кола и сок - он выпросил, хотя заранее любезно предупредил, что такое количество напитков вызовет многие незапланированные остановки по дороге. Хотя Тэхён пообещал себя сдерживать и не принимать каждый позыв своего мизерного мочевого пузыря за реальную нужду немедленно поссять.   
Здорово было, что крутых мужиков из Иштар в финансовом плане лишние полдоллара за детскую упаковочку сока не волновали (казалось, их интересовала одна цель – за которую они везут полмиллиона зеленых в сумке, все остальное – препятствия на пути, которые надо перешагивать): Мину не глядя приложил карточку к ридеру, и автомат долго блевал длинющим чеком.   
\- Чего ты смеешься, Синяя Борода? - с усмешкой спросил Чонджин у Тэ-Тэ, который один продолжал жучить – он всегда ел очень медленно.  
Долго жевал, показывая зубы, как ребенок – походил на Стича.   
\- Так здорово же, - залыбился Тэхён, вытягивая руки над столом, чтобы рукава пальто задрались повыше от пальцев, выпачканных в соусе. - В Макдональдс такое время обычно мамы-папы с детьми заходят. Дети выпрашивают Хэппи Мил, потом отказываются есть, потому что играют с игрушкой. Или едят, потому что игрушка плохая попалась.   
Тэхён говорил про семьи. Для многих семейных, с детьми, обед в макдаке – нечто над обыденностью. Своего рода маленькая радость. Способ развлечься, потребляя вредную еду.   
Бывало, Тэхён приходил в Макдональдс один, брал ролл и садился за стойку с видом на макавто. Смотрел на машины. Подглядывал за посетителями.   
Потом работал там недолго убощиком, протирал полы, уносил со столов. После этого ни разу в Маке не бывал.   
\- А чё ты перестал “жи” говорить? - спросил Чонджин. - Я думал, ты все “е” на “и” заменяешь.  
Мину усмехнулся, болтая кофе – так а куда торопиться, ночной клуб раньше восьми не откроется.   
\- Стресс, - прочопкал, жуя, Тэхён.  
Сделать что-то полезное или от безделья – Чонгук собрал мусор и подносы. Унес все к помойке и педантично отсортировал отходы – бумажки и картонки в одну дырку, пластиковые крышечки побросал в другую. Мину с еще большим интересом налюдал за тем, как он собрал неиспользованные им с Чонджином пакетики с сахаром и распихал по карманам. И даже салфетки сложил аккуратненько и притаранил дружочку в бездонные карманы пальто.   
\- Зачем тебе салфетки? - с улыбкой поинтересовался Мину.  
\- Так, - Чонгук пожал плечами.  
А Тэхён явил экономическую мудрость, воскликнув:  
\- Как же! Если туалетная бумага закончилась, салфеточками самое оно заменить! - Чонгук так смотрел на него, что видно было, что ему неохота, чтобы Тэ-Тэ рассказывал мудрость всем, и особенно чтобы давал повод думать, что они часто к ней прибегают, но Тэхён искренне делился информацией: - От газеток что-нибудь может воспалиться, а от салфеточек ничего… Подольше можно продержаться.  
Не выдержав, Чонджин прыснул. Мину повернулся к нему:  
\- Ты же не всегда был богатым. Вспомни голозадую юность, не смейся, - защищал, что ли, неожиданно новое поколение.  
\- Так я и вспомнил, - ржал Чонджин, лбом в спинку дивана. - Как рис жрал… Ах-ха-ха… Пришел с работы ночью, старик-арендатор за стенкой спит. Газ ночью мне включать запретил, говорит, там бежит что-то из балона. А жрать охота… - Чонджин, видимо, имел способности полностью погружаться в воспоминания, пропитываясь теми чувствами. - Я залил рис водой, дал постоять десять минут, как по рецепту. И давай его есть…. Ах-ха-ха-ха… Не жуется, а я жую и плачу.  
\- А у меня всегда были овсяные хлопья, - поделился Мину, - и йогурт. Забрасываешь – и главное дать разбухнуть до состояния аль-денте, - он показал пальцами “немножко недо”, как гурман, и засмеялся. - Волшебное состояние между парашей, которая режет десны, и парашей, от которой хочется блевать.  
Чонгук в это время смотрел на Тэхёна взглядом “Ты запоминаешь? Такой нажористый рецепт… а мы не знали”.  
Что ему запоминать незачем – его ограны уже ждут новых хозяев – в этот момент он не думал. Когда все вместе покидали Макдональдс, погода снаружи все еще заставляла собой любоваться – в голубой дымке на горизонте таяли идеально симетричные районы пятиэтажек. Чонджин опять ковырялся в зубах и, когда спускался по ступенькам, позвал:  
\- Тэхёний… Хочешь, Пекин покажу?  
В каком это смысле? Тэхён раззявил варежку, повернувшись к старшему. И только Чонгук предупредил:  
\- Не соглашайся. Он тебя за уши поднимет – сам будешь верещать, что Пекин видишь.  
Лицо Чонджина выразило недовольство Чонгуком, портящим чужие приколы. И только Тэхёний вспыхнул, шагнув свирепо к Чонджину:  
\- Чонджин-сан, тебе сколько лет? А ведешь себя, как маленький ребенок!  
От машины громко захохотал Мину – уж если семнадцатилетний подросток рассказыает пизданутому про маленького ребенка…   
\- Съездил в Пекин? - Чонгук нарисовался справа от своего дружка.  
Стыбрил его очки и натянул на себя. Ничего не видя, пустился удирать от Тэ, который догонял отобрать, пока не разбил ему тут…   
\- Не надо гладить бездомную собаку, которую не собираешься забирать домой, - тихо сказал Мину.  
И был прав.   
\- М-м-м, - согласно промычал Чонджин, наблюдая, как резво улепетывает Чонгук от ослепшего другана по парковке.


	6. Hamhung

 

told you this wouldn't last

 

Трасса Вонсан – магистраль национального значения AH6, путешествие на автомобиле из Пхеньяна в Хамхун займет три с половиной часа.  
Добрую половину этого времени путешественник может посвятить любованию сопками, которые в солнечный осенний день на фоне голубого неба темнеют до синевы – говорят, чем суровее природа, тем она красивее, и на Севере это высказывание приобретает особую пикантность, распространяясь на быт и менталитет местного населения.  
Вторую половину дороги неплохо и проспать, потому что в центральной части Севера, в горах, населенные пункты редки и от трассы их отделяют поля – любой клочок земли ценен, когда вокруг только поросшие лесом горные склоны.  
Тэхён попробовал и то, и то, но его беда была в том, что ровный даже на такой дороге ход джипа с мягкой подвеской не больно-то усыплял его неуемную прыгательную натуру: когда Чонгук спал, положив куртку на дверь, когда спал даже уставший Мину, осев в пассажирском кресле рядом с водителем с засунутыми под мышки руками, Тэхён высовывался из-за подголовника кресла Чонджина и пырил в лобовое стекло.  
Ему нравилось, как километры пути остаются позади, как тихо в салоне Чероки играет музыка из уже совсем другого плейлиста. Играет корейский соул, и Тэ понимает смысл песен.  
Горы и еще горы по бокам дают какое-то ощущение изолированнисти от другого, внешнего, спешащего мира. От нормального мира. А здесь время как будто замерло, и тем медленнее оно движется, чем быстрее едет джип – все по законам физики. Когда время почти не движется, когда Чонгук и Мину спят, Тэхён чувствует себя с Чонджином за рулем тет-а-тет. Высовываясь пырить дорогу, он оказывается где-то совсем рядом с ухом старшего, он чувствует запах одеколона от его одежды. Если Тэхён подует, длинные волосы Чонджина тут же колыхнутся.  
\- Ты давно работаешь этим, как его… экспедитором? - шепотом спрашивает Тэхён.  
\- Лет десять, - не поворачиваясь, не отвлекаясь от дороги (просто они уже давно беседуют шепотом), отвечает Чонджин.  
\- Тебе нравится? - еще допытывался Тэ.  
От всегда роется, задает кучу вопросов, если ему интересно – а с Чонджином ему не может быть по-другому. Тэ как только увидел эту нахальную, издевательскую рожу, так его и… засосало. В Чонджине есть полет, придурь, фатазия! А еще он для своих преклонных лет отлично сохранился.  
\- Обычно да, - помолчав, сказал Чонджин. И быстро добавил: - Но я сейчас не про бутылками по голове, дружочек.  
Тэхён заерзал. Тэхён уселся на свем месте нормально вместо того, чтобы заявить о том, как ему жаль.  
Но даже в тишине казалось, что Чонджин слышит его взволнованные, носящиеся с топотом по черепушке мысли – слышит и усмехается. Его запаха, этого проклятого, невыветривающегося одеколона, вокруг Тэхёна становится слишком много, ему невтерпеж хочется вдохнуть чистого воздуха и покинуть этот затянувшийся тет-а-тет с экспедитором, так что Тэ нажимает на подъемник окна.  
В него сразу заносит чистейший, холодный воздух – но и такой громкий звук шин по асфальту заносит тоже, что Тэхён поскорее возвращает окно на место, пока шум не перебудил спящих. До последнего, пока стекло полность не поднимается, большим носом всасывая прохладу снаружи.  
Дрыганье Чонджина забавляло.  
Он спросил:  
\- Ты в Пусане был?  
\- Нет, - отказался Тэ-Тэ.  
\- Мокпо? - не отставал Чонджин. Ему не отвечали, и он продолжал гадать: - Чеджу?  
\- Да нигде я не был, Кроме Сеула, - обиделся Тэхён. - В Кванчжу только разочек.  
\- Окей, - кивнул Чонджин. - Тогда раскрывай глаза пошире…  
Ему зачем-то понадобился навигатор, на котором он проверил, в скольки километрах от Хамхуна они сейчас находятся. Потом понизил передачу, и двигатель джипа зажужжал, поднимая машину по крутому склону.  
\- Зачем… - спросил Тэхён.  
А потом, с вершины, он увидел за стеклом далеко впереди синюю полоску, которая пропадала в голубой дымке горизонта. Иногда серебрилась, как чешуя от солнца. Большая, живая, извечная вода, плещущая в основания этих диких гор от сотворения мира.  
Тэхён любовался ей, открыв рот. Чонджин сказал:  
\- Донхэ. Восточное море.

 

В Хамхуне не было современных высоток. Не было монументальных мраморных башен в имперско-социалистическом стиле. Это был промышленный городок, глядя на панораму которого можно было разглядеть трубы многочисленных заводов и уродливые раскоряги ЛЭП, засравшие перепутавшимися проводами небо над головами жителей Хамхуна.  
Единственное, что скрашивало нерадостное впечатление от этого места, было близкое присутствие моря – это сложно объяснить, но, выйдя из машины, вдохнув воздух, можно было почувстовать, что оно здесь, рядом.  
\- Мы… мы остановимся здесь? - удивившись, спросил Чонгук.  
Из окна он смотрел на пятиэтажное здание, покрашенное белым по штукатурке. В окнах можно було разглядеть пуританские белые, непрозрачные шторки. Вывеска на корейском сообщала, что это отель – ничего лишнего.  
\- А что? - спросил Чонджин. - Ты думаешь, мне спать не нужно? Я в душ хочу, понятно? Трусы хочу свежие, у меня чешется уже все этой машины…  
И он ушел вперед, бурча, как дед, пока Мину доставал сумку с деньгами и запирал Чероки. Закончив, он кивком пригласил молодежь следовать, если не желают оставаться на улице.  
Позже Чонгук подтвердит свои догадки, а пока ему кажется, что женщина за стойкой, с которой Мину разговаривает по поводу номеров, отвечает ему вежливо, но без того полуфальшивого восторга, который демонстрируют работающие в сфере обслуживания в капиталистических странах. Там им выгодно любыми способами продать подороже и побольше, они получают зарплату пропорционально прибыли, а местные почти все работают на государство (этот отель не является частной собственностью тоже).  
Кроме того, складывается впечатление, что женщина опасается говорить лишнего, особенно с чужаками – Чонджин уже рассказывал про местные порядки. Сегодня ты ляпнул что не надо было, завтра к тебе пришли дознаватели.  
Становится понятно, почему экспедиторы выбрали отель на окраине – у женщины нет даже считывали идентификационных карт, и так детки, под соловиные трели Чонджина, становятся Ли Чонгуком и Пак Тэхёном, сыновьями бизнесменов.  
Они вместе поднимаются на второй этаж, где Мину, опять плативший со своей личной кредитки, распахивает перед ними дверь:  
\- Ваш номер. Если надумаете сбежать, помните про коллекторов, - он капельку думает, потом заканчивает: - Я сообщу Донвану сразу, если не найду вас на месте, поймите правильно.  
\- А что мы приобретем, если останемся здесь? - спросил Чонгук.  
\- Ничего, - спокойно отвечает Мину, отпуская дверь, которая, закрываясь, стукается о косяк.  
Кусая губу, Чонгук расхаживает по номеру, который похож на чистенькую, но нищую комнатку в общаге для сезонных рабочих – две кровати, стол и пустой шкафчик. Его беспокоит не обстановка, он видел и похуже, а дилемма, к которой подвел Мину.  
Тэхён сидит в плаще на кровати и смотрит в окно, на трубы какого-то завода.  
Назревший вопрос и инопланетянину не нравится.  
Немного погодя на пустой стол вытряхнуты все ценности: две транспортных карты (южнокорейские), сто баксов (которые дал Мину) и двадцать один цент из бездонных карманов тэхёновского пальто.  
\- Ха-ха-ха, - веселится Чонгук. - Я придумал: надо записаться в программу освоения Марса и улететь туда навсегда.  
Тэхён хрюкает носом, вытирает под ним невидимое рукавом пальто – чонгуковское чювство хюмора ему как козе баян.  
\- С другой стороны, - обобщает Чонгук, - ездить с этими мужиками интересно. Давай помрем весело!  
Козе – баян, козлу – гармонь, покойникам – белые тапки, танцевать.  
Через минуту в номер просунулось пол Чонджина:  
\- А вы чё не в душе? - спросил он, не без интереса поглядев на богатства на столе. Потом он уже всем собой влез в комнатку и затрендел: - Если вы не моетесь, я тогда у вас помоюсь, окей? - раздеваясь на ходу.  
Детки удивленно переглядывались.  
Просто Мину успел первым занять банное помещение соседнего номера, и уперся туда с сумкой с деньгами, которую запихал в стиральную машину. Предложившего помыться вместе напарника он вышвырнул из ванной пинкаом.  
Через минутку Чонджин вылез из оккупированной у детишек ванной, в одних трусах, волоча за собой джинсы, в кармане которых шарился. Он вытащил оттуда кучку купюр и всю мелочь, протягивая:  
\- Вот, раз ничего не делаете – сгоняйте за пожрать.  
Тэхён отворачивался, старательно избегал узнавать, где его тело волосатое, где – стройное и жилистое, как у гончей собаки. А Чонгук расправлял смятые банкноты и пересчитывал все, включая мелочь.  
\- Нужен хлеб, колбаса… лучше ветчина, - исправился Чонджин, - и нормальную берите, подороже… И на состав смотрите, чтоб из мяса. Еще сыр… И сладенького чего-нибудь… Если что приглянется – на ваше усмотрение.  
Отдав приказ, он пошлепал босыми ногами обратно в ванную, но Чонгук остановил его:  
\- О чем ты думаешь? Здесь двести семнадцать долларов… Этого… вместе с тем, что у нас есть, этого будет достаточно, чтобы мы сбежали.  
Чонджин развернулся:  
\- Вперед. Двести долларов – недорогая цена, чтобы проверить, правда ли вы щенки блохастые.

 

Вот именно в супермаркете (хотя здесь это место называется каким-то натуральным северокорейским словом) Чонгук окончательно уверился в том, что люди здесь осторожные, и работают не ради прибыли, а… по какой-то врожденной, вдолбленной привычке.  
Продавец, взвешивая им запрошенную Чонджином ветчину, двигался неторопливо, не суетился, не пытался узнать, откуда они такие – видок Тэ с синими волосами так и кричал, что они не местные. И в то же время медленный мужчина бы не обвесил – Север был во многом ужасен, но тутошние обитатели росли и жили с чувством порядочности, и это было тем, что притягивало.  
Этот мир застрял в прошлом, заставлял испытывать чувство ностальгии и даже некоторой зависти к быту, в котором соцсети, мода, примитивная культура масс медиа – то, что управляет всем остальным миром – ничего не значили.  
Возвращаясь с пакетами продуктов, долго (супермаркеты, надо догадываться, тоже не частные, поэтому расположены там, где они есть, а не в шаговой доступности), медленным шагом, Чонгук с Тэхёном пялились по сторонам и проникались противоречивым духом Хамхуна, столицы химической промышленности Севера.  
Дело было в том, что эти аскетичные, непривлекательные (а местами и откровенно нищие) кварталы есть и в городах на Юге, только там их стыдятся, там их затирают и ретушируют, когда показывают по телевидению – а здесь это норма, так живут все.  
На халявные деньги Чонгук приобрел пачку сигарет и отстал от Тэхёна, пока прикуривал. Товарищ стоял перед железными воротами нового, на первый взгляд, здания школы, читая повешенную рядом с калиткой доску – здесь не признают других материалов, кроме мрамора: “С благодарностью любмому сыну Хамхуна, с чьей помощью построена эта школа – Ю Ёнчжэ”.  
\- Ты чего? - спросил Чонгук у застывшего приятеля.  
\- Ничего, - ответил Тэхён. - Просто странное чувство.


	7. Ken&Leo. Plus.

 

 

Вбухал сюда чудовищное количество времени. Переписывал, чего не делал сто лет. Уточнял. 

 

Шел шестой час дня, когда Чонгук последним вылез из ванной, вяло от усталости шоркая мокрые волосы полотенцем. В номере отеля маленький столик был выдвинут в центр и покрыт газеткой, на которой как попало валялся складной нож и в пластиковых тарелочках лежали нарезанные колбаса, сыр и хлеб – все, что они с Тэ принесли. И хлебные крошки засыпали все вокруг и накрошились на пол.   
Тэхён сидел на табуреточке, спиной к окну. За ним на подоконнике, поставиви ноги на тэхёновскую табуретку, в открытое окно курил Чонджин. Тэ-Тэ не во что было переодеваться, он надел ту же толстовку, которую носил уже день четвертый подряд без стирки и года полтора в общей сложности.   
Чонджин зато привел себя в порядок, как мечталось ему, и надел не только свежие трусы, но и чистый серый пуловер. Он побрился, от него свежо пахло чем-то мужским, и, если честно, после душа он выглядел моложе и… Тэхён старался лишний раз на него не смотреть, не реагируя, когда колено сидящего за ним на подоконнике Чонджина случайно поддавало ему в бок.   
А развлекал обоих Мину. Мину что-то рассказывал:  
\- Того парня звали… Сатоши. Его напрника – Рё, - Чонгук подумал, что “папочка” тоже тот еще красавчик, просто посмотришь на его лицо – и сразу видно, что это мужчина, в руках которого все спорится. А если что-то спориться не хочет, то у него есть такой бронебойный подбородок и черные глазки с внимательным, опасным взглядом.  
Бабы на него, должно быть, как мухи на говно – Чонгук думал, и отчего-то ревновал.   
Его появление из ванной заметил Чонджин, который махнул рукой на колбасу в крошках:  
\- Поешь, - и Мину тоже обернулся, изучая псевдосыночка с мокрой головой, в футболке.  
Почему-то это занимало и старших, и младших – рассматривание. Может, потому, что они терпят друг друга уже сутки, примерно представляют, на что каждый из них способен, но… как бывает интересно посмотреть на коллег по работе в домашней обстановке, в вытянутых, подвернутых штанах и растянутой худи с пятнами соуса на груди.   
Мину кивнул и отвернулся, когда после разглядывания решил, что мальчишка далеко пойдет – он разглядел мышцы на его руках, открытых короткой футболкой, широкие плечи и вцелом оценил невысокую, но крепкую фигуру. А что Чонгук упрямый, своенравный и полный обиды и злости на взрослых, к этому моменту Мину уже знал.   
Чонгук занял свободную табуретку – видимо, чонджиновскую. Прислушиваясь к разговору, рассматривал, какой из неаппетитно криво и толсто нарезанных ветчинных кусков взять. Потом подумал, что когда он еще поест первосортной ветчины, и взял не кусок, а то, что осталось от батона, кусая ветчинку как варвар.   
\- Так что там с этим Сатоши? - спросил Чонджин, покуривая.  
\- Что-то с ним действительно было неладно, - ответил Мину, попивая пиво (Чонгук ревниво захлебнулся слюнкой и перевел взгляд на подоконник, заметив рядом со вторым экспедитором еще одну). - Потому что они с Рё колесили по обеим Кореям и Японии по триста шестьдесят дней в году. Этот Сатоши был пизданутый хуже тебя, - Мину уставился на напарника, и Чонджин довольно улыбнулся – такое персональное качество отыщется у одного из тысячи.  
Чонгук нагнулся к уху Тэхёна и спросил:  
\- А нам пива?  
Тэ развел руками.   
\- Потому что надо быть совсем пизданутым, - продолжал Мину, - чтобы, имея столько денег, работать рядовыми экспедиторами.  
\- Столько денег? - уточнил Чонджин. - Сколько?  
\- А сколько, ты думаешь, - загадочно задал встречный вопрос Мину, - сейчас есть у основатлей Иштар Гейт?  
Задумавшись над интересным вопросом, захлопал глазами даже Тэхён, искренне пропустив, когда Чонджин сжал его спину коленками. Когда искали Мину, Тэ с Чонгуком, было дело, поглядели и на стоимость организации и поохали.   
\- Иштар начинался с автопарка величиной в три машины. Они занимались доставкой грузов, не спрашивая, что везут и к кому, - рассказал Мину. - Это и привело нас к тому, чем мы занимаемся сейчас.  
\- Так… - медленно предположил Чонджин, - те парни - …  
\- Ага, - кивнул Мину. - Довелось мне поработать с хозяевами тогда, не зная, кто они.  
\- Еба-а-ать… - выдохнул Чонджин, но надо думать, потому, что в очередной раз в его мозгах запрыгали денежные нули после единицы.  
И только любитель всяких аллегорий Тэхёний почесал нос:  
\- А почему Иштар?  
\- Я же говорю, Сатоши был тем еще пизданутым, - ответил Мину. - Хотя почему был. Они с Рё и сейчас есть – говорят, скупают недвижимость в Токио.  
Чонгуку очень хотелось пивка, и он незаметно потянулся к бутылке на подоконнике. Чонджин молча переставил ее слева от себя, и почему-то очень понятно по его веселящимся глазам Чонгук прочитал: “Хуй тебе. Свое надо иметь”. 

 

Тэхён больше всех смотрел на себя, на свой длинный плащ и сокрушался – так-то они же в клуб идут. По работе правда, но… Чонгук всегда смазливенький, на нем кожаная куртка (искусственная). Мужики-папашки, как уже было сказано, побрившись, омолодились, на них курки кожаные (натуральные) – но их в таком возрасте даже не внешность делает привлекательными, а бабло в карманах, умение заломать любому красавцу руки, опыт и смекалка.   
Потом Тэхён подумал, что у него зато волосы синие, и поскакал по лестнице вслед за остальными.   
Проходя мимо сменившейся женщины за стойкой, Чонджин любезно кивнул:  
\- Добрый вечер.  
Та отозвалась:  
\- Добрый.  
За ее спиной почти без звука работал телевизор, показывая девитячасовые новости. Пробегая мимо, Тэхён заметил репортершу, которая докладывала гражданам о просшествии:  
\- Жестокое убийство в Пхеньяне, - виды за ее спиной показались Тэ смутно знакомыми, но он торопился не отстать от экспедиторов и дружочка Чонгука, поэтому не остановился послушать.  
Он вышел вместе со всеми на крыльцо, когда в репортаже по телевизору показали роскошный холл аппартаментов, в которых произошло убийство. Потом, мельком, пожилого человека на стуле – кто успел разглядеть, тот увидел, как его голова была задрана назад, горло перерезано, одежда на груди окрасилась в ржавый коричневый, и даже седые длинные волосы на висках оказались испачканы кровью. Северокорейский репортер рассказывала:   
\- Консьерж элитного дома, в котором живут высокопоставленные чиновники, найден в своей комнате с перерезанным горлом. Ведутся разыскные мероприятия, но мотив преступления остается неясным. Полиция предполагает, что преступник имеет психические отклонения.

 

Coast to coast, LA to Чикаго. Через север и в Санкт-Петербург – Тэхён шел за своими, натыкаясь на гостей клуба, и рассматривал: стены и потолок были заклеены пленкой, на которой линии маршрутов авиалиний выходят из крупных транспортных узлов планеты и, раскрываясь, как цветы, как сосуды, как провода, ведут в другие города, городишки, городки, городищи и мегаполисы.   
В остальном ничего особенного (кроме пресловутого биплана в главном зале), на вкус Чонгука, который во многих подобных заведениях разносил стаканы и выносил мусор, не было. Оглушающе громко играла музыка, люди танцевали на танцполе в лучах прожекторов и дыму, но больше народу толпилось возле бара или уже сидело с выпивкой вдоль стен, за столиками.   
Качая головой под музыку, за стойкой бармен цедил кому-то большое пиво. Он давно перестарел возраст “молодежь”, но его волосы были краснее рассвета апокалипсиса – дредлоки, собранные резинкой. Пирсинг и тату тоже присутствовали. На груди, на карман рубашки была приколота серебристая пластинка с именем – СанИ, как “гора” (довольно оригинально для северянина). Впрочем, никто точно не знает, здешний ли он уроженец – этот СанИ не показывал настороженность, замеченную за всеми местными, улыбнувшись, когда справился с пивом:  
\- Готовы заказать?  
\- Два апельсиновых сока, - озвучил Мину. - И два виски.  
\- Вас понял, - приложил ладонь к виску СанИ.  
Он залез под стойку за редко надобным ему пакетом натурального сока, пока Тэхён отвел Чонджина за руку на три шага (и Чонгук увязался за ним), тихо говоря:   
\- Можно вам помочь? Мы ищем человека по имени Кен, правда? - но старший смотрел на него как бы с сомнением.  
А Чонгук молча, уверенно кивал, вторя другу – мол, ты не можешь отказываться, когда никто из нас даже не знает, как он выглядит. А лишняя пара глаз и ушей в такой ситуации всегда ко двору.   
\- Хорошо, - согласился Чонджин. Толкнул обоих в спину обратно к бару, где проворный СанИ уже наполнил оранжевым соком два стакана со льдом. Чонджин обратился к Мину, объясняя ситуацию: - Дети наши вызвались помочь…  
\- Отчего же не помочь, - сжав губы в тоненькую улыбочку, ровным голосом согласился Мину.  
Тем временем Чонджин впихнул пацаняткам в руки по стакану сока со льдом, а потом показал пальцем на пустой столик возле стены:  
\- Сядьте там и наблюдайте.  
Пока перлись, куда приказали, Тэхён с Чонгуком несколько раз обиженно оглянулись – казалось, все так, но… Походило и на то, что от них отделались.   
Тем временем Чонджин взял свой виски и оперся локтями о стойку, нависнув над ней, рядом с Мину. Спросил:  
\- Как тебе здесь?  
\- Пока не знаю, - пожал плечами Мину. - Не вижу, к кому можно было бы подкатить, - он рассмеялся.  
\- Может быть, кто-то подкатит к нам? - спросил Чонджин, вторя смешочку.  
\- Я не думаю, что твоя морда вызывает у людей подобные желания, - поддел Мину.  
\- Тебя вообще не видно из-за стойки, - ответил Чонджин.  
Кажется, разговор перестал быть рабочим, сохранив, однако, расслабленный настрой – СанИ с той стороны, занятый делами, но слушавший краем уха, похмыкал. Во парни дают – пришли в клуб с детьми клеить подруг. Вот это правильно воспитание.   
Проблема была в том, что во всех залах темно, как жопе, и только над барами горят лампочки.   
\- Пшли покурим, - предложил Чонджин.  
Времени без детей переговорить не было, поэтому Мину со стаканом пошел за ним – через заднюю дверь, где ходят только те, кто знают о ее существовании.   
Этот черный ход вел на улочку с изнанки здания. Недалеко от входа по традиции воняли мусорные баки. Чонджин закурил, поставив свой виски на асфальт. Тихо спросил:  
\- Пистолет взял?  
\- Да, - ответил Мину. - Но не хотелось бы.  
\- С кого начнем? - спросил Чонджин.  
\- С бармена? - предположил очевидное Мину.  
\- Пушку к виску приставим, - порадовался Чонджин. - Точно. По-другому этот живчик не заговорит, - интуиция подсказывает это, когда смотришь на хитрую рожу красноволосого СанИ.  
\- Ты пизданутый, - усмехнулся Мину.  
Померзли еще немножко на улице и пошли назад. Чонджин пытался затанцевать какую-то девку в большой компании, спрашивал, знают ли они Кена. Мину решил заказать еще шот. 

\- Чудесно, - фыркнул Чонгук.  
Сидеть вдвоем возле стенки в клубе, где все пьяные и танцуют – просто супер. Сидеть и дулить сок со льдом – высший класс.   
\- Да, - вздохнул Тэ, допивая свою порцию раньше товарища – опять у него дегидрация.  
А между тем им со своего места было видно, как Мину пошел за второй выпивкой, а Чонджин своей красивой рожей и телом уже склеил девку, лапал ее, типа танцевал.   
А кто будет этого Кена искать, а?   
Только если они сами.   
Чонгук заозирался по сторонам, испытывая каждого человека взглядом: ты Кен или не ты? Так, перескакивая с одного на другого, он добрался до официанта, убиравшего бокалы с пустого стола недалеко от их собственного. Как бы описать этого парня… представьте себе самую красивую макаку на планете? Ростом и фигурой официант вполне себе вышел, губами вышел, а носом просто из ряда вон удался у мамы с папой. У него были очень красивого каштанового оттенка волосы, немножко светлее и пышнее, чем у Чонджина. Но ужимками, скоростью, с которой они сменялись на его мордеце – вылитая обезъянка. Причем очень прыткая – парень заметил взгляд на себе, улыбнулся. Потом увидел перед несовершеннолетними гостями посуду, которую можно забрать, и направился к ним:  
\- Привет, - сказал он, составляя стаканы с прилипшими к стеклу апельсиновыми ошметками на поднос. - Как дела?  
\- Нормально, - чуток поразившись, выдавил Чонгук (он не любил смолл-токи и ненавидел, когда к нему обращаются незнакомые).  
Официант стоял к ним полубоком, и, хоть и был раздражен, Чонгук завидовал его стройному телу (прежде всего в парне росту было метр восемьдесят, а Чонгук уже понял, что этой отметки ему не достичь, неважно, курит он или нет).   
\- Вы здесь одни? - продолжал трендеть парень, вытащив из кармана тряпку, чтобы протереть столик. Он улыбнулся, растянув рот до ушей. - Ведь… апельсиновый сок, хе-хе.  
Не, пацаны в их возрасте не давились бы соком, не будь здесь того, кто над их надзирает – это парень хорошо понимал.   
\- Н-нет, - прозаикался Тэхён.  
Потив его воли его глаза нашли возле стойки Чонджина и Мину, и официант обернулся туда, на тех, на кого Тэ смотрел. Оценил:  
\- Импозантные господа, - произнес с интересом, как рентген, оценив и внешность, и карманы привлекательных мужчин.  
Чонгук такие на него глаза вытаращил “Ты чё, пидр?!”, что высокий парень рассмеялся и замахал рукой:  
\- Не-не-не, я не из этих. Просто… - он слегка наклонился над Чонгуком, чтобы договорить более тихо: - Я такого насмотрелся в этом месте…

Мину решил, что пора познакомиться с господином СанИ поближе. Расплачиваясь за второй напиток, он сказал:  
\- Мне нужен Кен.  
\- Кен? - переспросил СанИ, приподняв бровь.  
\- Да, - подтвердил Мину. - Где мне его найти?  
СанИ помедлил, опуская деньги в кассу, потом ответил:  
\- Без понятия, приятель. Впервые слышу.   
Проблема была в том, что Мину блефовал. Мину блефовал, но не слепой же он – видно было, что СанИ соврал ему.   
Видимо, пизданутый Чонджин был прав насчет пушки у виска. Мину на секунду сильно разозлился, а потом решил по-другому. Наверное, надо было успокоить себя мыслью, что этот СанИ – ключ к неизвестному Кену, но… 

Нагнувшись к Чонгуку, парень по-секрету шепнул:  
\- Я тако-о-о-го насмотрелся в этом месте… - а Чонгук с Тэхёном оба вперили взгляды в его грудь, оказавшуюся у них под носом.  
На официанте была рубашка с узором из мелких бледно-красных полосочек, на карман которой была приколота металлическая полосочка-бейджик, как у стюардов и стюардесс. На ней серебристыми буквами было написано имя – Кен.   
Кен разогнулся и подмигнул – кажется, он был если не очень болтлив, то черезвычайно общителен. Зато Чонгук вату не жевал, он встал и громко крикнул:  
\- Па-а-а-аап!  
Думавший, как отказать себе в удовольствиии и не уложить СанИ мордой прямо в стойку, приставив к его дредам пистолет, Мину оглянулся: рядом с его детками стоял высокий парень, переводя испуганный взгляд с него на бармена. СанИ гневно сверкнул глазами, указав Кену на Мину, мол, этот тип по твою душу – и длинноногий парень, бросив поднос, расталкивая толпу, припустил к выходу.   
Он бросил поднос со стаканами, которые зазвенели, упав на пол, не разбились, но покатились танцующим под ноги.   
Мину подорвался наперерез, перехватить, еще раньше, чем стаканы коснулись земли. С другого конца зала Чонджин подключился к погоне, а затем, наконец, и Чонгук с Тэхёном переварили и помчались за остальными.   
По коридорам родного клубешника Кен мчался как олень, перепрыгивая препятствия из приваленных к стенам картонок, но удрать от Мину – это надо зайцем быть, а не лосем. Мину не нужны длинные ножки, он свои умеет переставять со скоростью сверхзвуковой.   
\- Нет, мы поговорим, - прохрипел Мину, повисая на спине убегающего всем весом.  
Он быстренько ухватил Кена за руки, вывернул их и втолкнул в какую-то кладовку, заваленную ведрами и швабрами.   
Подоспевший Чонджин с облегчением вздохнул, поняв, что его помощь (и беготня) уже не нужна. Заметил бегущих следом деток и поторопил их в спины проходить поскорее в подсобное помещение с глаз посторонних долой – и так они слишком много шума подняли, надо быстро уходить – а сам встал в дверях.   
\- Кен? - спросил Мину, прижав шустрого парня за горло.  
Хотя это было забавно – он был сантиметров на пятнадцать короче официанта.   
\- Да, и что? - прохрипел Кен.  
И Тэхён взвизгнул от ужаса, отпрыгнув от двери – кто-то с той стороны сбил Чонджина (стоявшего спиной в коридор). Они оба с дикой силой врезались в противоположную стену, раскидав ведра и переломав пару швабр.   
Чонджин был поражен, как быстро напавший на него парень скатился с его тела и схватил швабру, замахнувшись ей. Ему чудом удалось схватиться за палку и помешать себя ударить. Он лежал на полу спиной, удерживая швабру, как гантелю, поперек груди, пока этот сверху давил с нечеловеческой силой – Чонджин видел, как молод был парень, с которым он боролся, и понимал, что не выиграет у него.  
Вот если бы он был лет на десять моложе…  
\- Лео, Лео, не надо! - внезапно позвал Кен. - Я думаю, это те люди.  
Чонджин почувствовал, как вес гантели на его груди пропал, но не освободил совсем – да и тот, кого назвали Лео, продолжал сидеть на нем, сверкая разъяренными глазами на каком-то каменном, непримиримом лице.   
\- Лео, отвали от него, - еще раз позвал Кен. - Они мне ничего не сделали.  
\- Слезь с меня! - толкнул Чонджин.  
Лео с неподвижным лицом поднялся, держа свою швабру.   
А Мину сильнее придавил горло, спросив:  
\- Кто это? - в сторону Лео, взявшего опять швабру на изготовку – еще бы чуточку Мину сильнее прижал Кена, и он снова бросился бы, как бойцовская собака.  
Кен сделал недовольное лицо и махнул в сторону Лео, мол, остынь, а руку Мину с себя стряхнул и посмотрел так – чё, хочешь с ним подраться, с безумным питбулем?   
Кен сказал:  
\- Лео мой друг.  
Мину действительно заметил, что они одеты в одинаковую форму, и на груди агрессивного парня тоже есть бейджик стюарда – Лео.   
И Чонгук реально офигел с того, какой это любитель попиздеть. Кен спросил:  
\- Так это вам я эту дрянь должен передать? А я то все думал, кто за этой хренью придет… - он полез в карман… Мину дал достать телефон. - Хотя не, я надеялся, что никто не придет. Вот.  
Он показал снимок бумажки с цифрами – по формату было понятно, что это координаты, но…  
\- Что это? - спросил Мину.  
Даже потиравший ребра, которыми ломали швабры, Чонджин нагнулся поглядеть.   
\- А я знаю? - спросил Кен. - Скайнет есть – вот и проверьте.  
“О, у них есть что-то получше Скайнета”, - подумал Тэ-Тэ.   
\- Кто заплатил тебе за это? - спросил Мину, сделав своим телефоном фото экрана чужого.  
\- Да не ебу, - ответил Кен. - Вон, - он кивнул на молчащего, как монолит, Лео, - вернулись мы домой, а под дверью конверт, в нем пятьсот баксов, записка, что кто-то за этим придет, и координаты.  
\- Пиздец, - истерично рассмеялся Чонджин.  
Мину бы тоже поржал – что-то эту голову ящерецы так берегут, что заметают хвосты почти неправдоподобно. Потом ему в голову пришла идейка: а что если людей джипиэсить их от одного к другому нарочно выбирали случайно, чтобы никаких связей между стариком-консьержем и молоденьким болтливым официантом.   
\- Почему ты? - продолжил допрос Мину.  
\- Да… я… - вдруг застрял болтливый Кен, и Лео впервые выразил человеческую эмоцию, почти незаметно покачав головой (с осуждением). - Я уже передавал всякое за деньги, - объяснил Кен. - Вроде: “Мэри гостит у бабушки”. “Мэри гостит у дедушки”. “Мэри гостит у троюродного дядюшки” - я думал, ебать у Мэри куча родственников, ее дома-то вообще видят?  
Тэхён отчего-то начал ржать. Чонджин туда же.   
\- А оказалось “дедушка”, “бабушка” - это дилеры, - закончил Кен. - Наркоту в нашем клубе толкали, - оживленный парень слегка скис. - Представляете, сколько потом полиция меня в обезъяннике держала, а я чё? Я им говорю, что не понимал ничего, что передаю – только если бы учебник квантовой физики читал, понимал бы меньше.  
Чонджин ржал уже в голос, а Кен болтал:  
\- Я чё от вас побежал? В прошлый раз меня полиция мариновала, теперь кто придет – улилизатор с пушкой с глушителем?  
\- Вряд ли, - обнадежил Мину. - Это все?  
\- Пятьсот баксов отдать? - в ответ взъерошился Кен.  
\- Себе оставь, - едко ответил Мину, покидая кладовку.  
А Чонджин похлопал Лео по плечу с таким видом, мол, цены б тебе не было, хлопец, если бы ты на людей не кидался.   
Проследовав по коридору до черного хода, вышли наружу и погрузились в машину. Мину было интереснее узнать у Ассистанта, на какое же место указывают координаты, поэтому Чонджин оказался за рулем.   
Чероки отъехал от клуба Аэроспейс.  
\- Что это? - спросил Чонджин, нагнувшись к планшету.  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Мину, - но что-то в этом месте точно есть.  
Спутниковая карта показывала снимки, в которых можно было угадать крышу какого-то длинного здания – оно находилось в горах, где-то в середине северного из трех маршрутов Пхеньян-Хамхун, от которого они отказались, потому что он занял бы больше времени. Спутниковая карта показывала расплывчатые снимки и только, потому что даже могущество Иштар не безгранично – в горах, в этой дичи, природная сила все еще побеждает техногенные.   
Почему-то обнаружив расплывчатое здание на спутниковой карте, Мину развеселился:  
\- У меня есть предчувствие, что это будет последнее место, кторое мы посетим, - редко когда у этого человека возникало желание сделать оптимистический прогноз.  
\- Последнее – потому, что тебя там прикончат? - невинно спросил Чонджин.  
После этого Мину повернулся к деткам на задних сиденьях и шепотом сообщил:  
\- Если бы этот Кен не приказал своему бесноватому дружку прекратить, Чонджина бы взгрели шваброй!  
\- НЕТ! - запротестовал Чонджин, но поздно: мелкие уже хихикали и показывали ему зубы в зеркало заднего вида.  
\- Чонджин-сан, - закекекал Тэхён, - отрицание очевидного взрослому человеку чести не делает.  
А Мину посмотрел так, мол, видишь, что семнадцатилетняя мудрость изрекла. 

 

\- Вам точно нужна эта, белая? - поинтересовался консультант салона у покупателя – потому что ему казалось, что мужчина может заплатить больше. - У нас есть еще черная модель БМВ-5…  
Клиент продолжал улыбаться – широко, показывая белые зубы между красивыми губами. Вроде бы даже восторженно-вежливо.   
А вроде немножко походит на издевательский оскал.   
\- У нас свободна еще красная мазда, прекрасная, стильная машина – не хотите взглянуть? - без конца предлагал консультант, надеясь выжать побольше денег за свою смену.  
Мужчина медленно снял очки, положив их в карман пиджака. Без них оказалось, что у него пол левым глазом – родика.   
\- Знаете, - мечтательно протянул он, - ведь белый в Азии – цвет смерти, не так ли?  
Консультант замигал.   
Благожелательно покупатель пояснил:  
\- На похороны. Мне нужна машина, чтобы посетить похороны.  
Тьфу, тьфу, господи… Пусть куда хочет на этой тачке едет – консультант отчего-то возжелал побыстрее взять с него деньги и отдать ключи от машины. Он быстро протянул мужчине считыватель, чтобы тот приложил свою карту, списать деньги в залог. Клиент прижал ее к ридеру лицевой стороной, так что консультант успел прочитать имя владельца – Со Ингук. 

 

#switch the track. here comes the windmill version#

 

Чероки подъехал к парковке отеля, тормознув передними колесами в бетонный бордюр – иных материалов в этой стране не признают, только монолиты…  
Не много заботясь о пизданутом напарнике, Мину попер к крыльцу, Чонгук о чем-то вел с ним слегка односторонюю беседу и пошлепал следом.   
Чонджин вылез из тачки и обошел ее сзади – не заденут ли большую жопу. Предложил:  
\- Хочешь, прогуляемся? Только ты и я, - Тэхёну, который распараллеливался между Чонгуком и… Тэхён оглянулся на крыльцо отеля, слегка открыв рот, когда Чонджин кивнул в том направлении, заметив: - Мне кажется, им нужно поговорить.  
\- Ладно, - быстро согласился Тэ, опустив руки в бездонные карманы пальто.  
\- А чё ты шапку свою не носишь? - спросил Чонджин, заметив, как в ночном – было около полуночи – холоде младшенький жмется в воротник.  
\- Еще у помойки той потерял, - отозвался Тэхён, - где деньги сгорели… Блин, любимая шапка была…  
Чонджин задрал голову и захохотал. 

 

А в номере Чонгук лепил себе бутер из обветрившейся колбасы, рассиживаясь на табуретке короликом. Спросил:  
\- Ну что, папочка… Здорово мы вам сегодня помогли? - засмеялся и укусил своей бутер.  
Привалившись плечом к стене, молча, Мину наблюдал за ним и смотрел унизительно-насмешливо за этим бахвальством и обветрившейся колбасой.   
\- Не слышу “спасиба”, - веселился Чонгук, болтая ногами и – о-о-о-о… - находя остаточки пивка в одной из бутылок.  
\- И не услышишь, - мягко ответил Мину.  
Чонгук допил пивасик, всосав даже пеночку, обтекающую по стеклу. Озарился (хотя его кольнуло):   
\- А, ты из того типа папаш, которых никто не удовлетворяет? Ни жена, ни собственные дети?  
Что ж, он нарывался. Мину дошел до стола и сел за другой конец, на худую табуретку.   
Положил подбородок на кулаки.   
Его святошеское молчание доводило Чонгука, который зажевал от бутера такой кусманчик, с которым во рту стало трудно говорить:  
\- Я очень повесевился, когда заветил, там, в Авьяве… - он выпятил подбородок, как бы меряясь этой частью тела с Мину – у кого больше. - Как ты взбесился… Думаешь, будут про тебя говорить теперь, что ты по молодости так еще телок жарил?  
Из Мину вырвался какой-то смешок – незаконченный…   
Свет никто не включал, кроме ванной – Мину ей воспользовался, а когда вышел, Чонгук уже шурудил по пивным бутылкам. И теперь Мину издевался, ничего не возражая ребенку, который оскорбляет его, сидя черной тенью на фоне окна с куском колбасы в руке.   
\- Сделал матери меня – и свалил, - сделав паузу проглотить, заявил Чонгук.  
На лицо Мину падал свет из окна, Мину казался мраморным ангелом – типа тех, которые с мечом. Безмолвным куском камня, безучастным к молитвам, и не из-за это ли впечатления Чонгук почти что позабыл, что врет про отцовство, пробормотав:  
\- А знаешь ли ты, как нам было трудно… - вдруг он вспомнил мать.  
Мать… Та еще, но отучите ребенка помнить ее, скучать по ней.   
В темноте Мину показалось, что глаза напротив заблестели. Чонгук сжимал веки, а Мину сказал:  
\- Ты сам знаешь, что это не я. Не я твой отец. Не я тот, кто исковеркал твою жизнь.  
\- Ты… - прошипел Чонгук. - Ты мой отец. Кто-то же дожен за это ответить.  
\- Нет, - так же твердо, как в самом начале, в Аньяне, возразил Мину. - Ты не мой сын и не можешь им быть.  
\- А если я все равно буду звать тебя папой, как сегодня? - оскалился Чонгук. - Ты же оглянулся, ха-ха-ха, - нервно засмеялся. - Папа…  
Мину мог довести ребенка. Он еще сильнее выставил подбородок упрямца вперед и по слогам повторил:  
\- Ты… не… мой… сын…  
\- ДА БЛЯДЬ! - вспыхнул Чонгук, изо всех сил толкнув стол от себя.  
Газету, придавленную едой, по инерции потянуло на пол. Мину слетел с табуретки, но чудом, попятившись, встал на ноги. Обозленный Чонгук перед ним сжимал кулаки, и Мину схватил его за руку, поднял вверх и больно вывернул запястье. Чонгук пытался вырваться, но не смог, как в первый день, напрасно жалко трепыхаясь в захвате здорового мужика, не по наслышке знакомого с болевыми приемами.   
Он не мог победить Мину с его опытом.   
Шагнув к нему, встав боком к окну, так что луна из окна освещала их обоих теперь одинаково, слабым холодным светом, Мину спокойно спросил:  
\- Хочешь, расскажу, почему ты не можешь быть моим сыном? Почему я так уверен? Чонгук?  
Чонгук заржал. 

 

Тэ смотрел на звезды – много их по осени в черном небе - и грел нос рукавом пальто. Точнее, прятал ноздри от преследующего, как хищник, запаха одеколона, рождающегося рядом с его левым плечом, пока Чонджин вытаскивает сигарету из пачки (а они сидят на ограде той самой школы, мраморную доску на воротах которой Тэ читал днем – она где-то там, справа от него, в темноте, как чье-то незримое присутствие…).   
\- Тебе же не мешает? - спросил Чонджин, взмахнув горящим кончиком сигареты в воздухе.  
\- Нет, - ответил Тэхён.  
\- Ты чё-то какой-то односложный стал со мной, - пожаловался Чонджин, с присущей ему развязностью тут же делая против шерсти – закидывая руку на плечо Тэхёна.  
Повернув для достоверности лицо к нему, Тэхён заставил себя смотреть на Чонджина нормально и “объяснился”:  
\- Нет. Просто. Замерз.  
Здесь, на севере, и в октябре климат уже не так щедр … Воздух остывает быстро даже после солнечного дня, как сегодня, и чем выше в атмосфере Тэ, поднимая голову, рассматривает окривевшую луну и осколки звезд, тем холоднее становится: луна на три четверти, с уродливыми синими разводами (Тэхёну нужны новые очки) на теле, как будто сводила татуировки. Что-то вроде “Земля навсегда” на запястье.   
Она вынужденно вращается вокруг Земли и смотрит на нее двадцать четыре часа в сутки, никогда не показывая свою темную сторону. Тэхён тоже как бы покончил с ними, уже давно, но часто видит их перед своими глазами, себя на крыльце того дома.   
Тэхён запускает пальцы в волосы, обреченно, как делают люди в отчаянии, обхватывая голову – приходят иногда в нее разные мысли. Мосты, поезда, крыши. Он с довольным видом показывает всем одну свою позитивную сторону, но был в его жизни момент, который подорвал его навсегда, вывернул и оставил уродом.   
Мать совала ему деньги, чтобы он обыстрее ушел с крыльца и мог добраться обратно, в приют, на общественном транспорте.  
Понимание ужалило маленького Тэхёна в самое нежное, и после он всегда жил с этим ядом, возвращаясь, чтобы еще пострадать от него, когда луна полная, когда в три четверти, пятьдесят процентов и просто тонкая светящаяся ниточка – не мог остановиться, как наркоман.   
А теперь Тэ еще и торчит полмиллиона парням, которые круче вареных яиц, и его задницу какой-то японец находит коммерческой и хочет продать в токийский бордель.   
Тэхён в полной жопе, и если к нему снизу кто-то сумеет постучать, то антимир существует.   
\- Ты чё, - нагнулся Чонджин, заглядывая в лицо, - поплакиваешь?  
\- О-о-о, - протянул Тэхён, - нет. Ветер. Глаза заслезились от ветра.  
Тэхёна потрясывало – миллиардный раз он вспоминал крыльцо того дома и лицо матери. Только уберите отсюда этого маленького паука лицо.   
На луне закапал дождь – где же суеверные люди...  
Тэхён ненавидел ту женщину.   
Он думал, что все из-за нее. Даже что он такой тоже из-за нее. Что его влечет к почти сорокалетнему Чонджину.  
Породолжая смолить паперосы, Чонджин молча заставил заплакавшего привалиться головой на свое плечо.   
Сам наклонил свою.  
Холодный ветер заставлял его волосы щекотать лоб Тэхёна. Сносил на него запах мужского парфюма, которым Тэ старался надышаться через заложенный от плаканья нос.   
Чонджин потер его спину по пальто - грел:  
\- Вот, совсем не холодно…  
Тэхён закопался носом в воротник его куртки, бесстрашно обнял старшего за пояс правой рукой и не пожелал ничего отвечать по поводу того, что близко к Чонджину замерзнуть невозможно – в нем горит какое-то дерьмо… И он умеет притворяться таким трогательно добрым.   
Земля не переживет библейского Апокалипсиса или Атомной войны, но и сам черт с батареями атомных бомб не остановит теперь Тэхёна, который пошел до конца, плюнув на общественное порицание, которого так стыдился – Чонджин, Чонджин, к которому Тэ тянет как магнитом, занял его мысли.   
Чонджин инфицировал его мозги. Эти его волосы цвета молочного шоколада, которые пронизывающий до костей ветер треплет по щеке Тэ так приятно.   
\- Я загадал желание, - рассказал Тэхён. - Если с этого неба за пять минут упадет хоть одна звезда, ты его выполнишь.  
\- Ха-ха-ха, - рассмеялся Чонджин и поднял руку, заставив рукав куртки опуститься,чтобы показать циферблат часов.  
Время пошло.   
\- Октябрь не то чтобы время для метеорных дождей, - напомнил Чонджин где-то через минуту.  
Тэхён хотел бы, приложив ухо к его груди, слышать сердцебиение даже через кожу куртки.   
\- Вот-вот, - подорвался Чонджин, - одна… а, нет, показалось…  
Две с половиной минуты.   
\- Как же тебе не холодно, - поразился Тэ.  
Воротник чонджиновской куртки был подрасстегнут, но он, кажется, не очень из-за этого страдал. Тэхён сидел на ночных камнях школьного забора на своем пальто, а Чонджин просто, джинсами.   
\- Мне жарко, - вредный мальчонка Чонджин не мог поступить по-другому – только растегнуть замок куртки до самого низа и распахнуть ее – только противоречиво.  
Хорошенечко промигавшись, Тэхён сумел оторвать взгляд от груди под серым пуловером, которая поднималась от вдохов так ровно и сильно, как машина.   
Теперь, укрытый сколько можно полами куртки, Тэхён действительно чувствовал тепло: от кожи, кончиками пальцев, лежащих на поясе Чонджина – оно поднималось в холодный воздух через петли вязки.   
Четыре пятьдесят – посеребренная стрелка на хромированных часах почти дошагала к зениту. Тик-тик-так. Тэхён предпочитает закрыть глаза и игнорировать, обнюхивая Чонджина, как таможенная собака: запах одеколона от волос искажен шампунем, которым старший пользовался в убогом отеле (между прочим, устроив интервенцию в их с Чонгуком комнату). От куртки Чонджина пахнет не очень приятно кожей. Сильно отдает сигаретами и немножко мятной жвачкой его дыхание.   
Отмеряно.   
\- Кажется, ты в самом деле невезучий, - улыбнулся Чонджин, наклоняя голову, чтобы заглянуть Тэхёну в лицо.   
\- Не то чтобы ты, - выговорил, внутренне потрясываясь, Тэхён, - не мог… мое желание… без падающих звезд…  
Он естественно не мог смотреть на Чонджина. И неестественно не мог. Не мог никак – ему только хотелось протянуть руку и провести пальцами сквозь молочношоколадные волосы, но он не хотел портить легенду, что прижимается к старшему в поисках тепла, а не потому, что одинокий педик, которого собственные родители выкинули, как пакет с мусором.  
Пять минут назад Тэхён переоценил себя, решив, что, если звезда упадет, он встанет и поцелует Чонджина, как тогда, у машины, только в этот раз осознанно и с желанием.   
Что еще Тэхён мог подумать по поводу того, что от него отказались? Чем объяснить?   
Только тем, что он плохой, правильно? Испорченный он.   
В возрасте полового созревания Тэхён понял, где он испорченный, но старался сильно не палиться, не влюбляясь в сверстников и красавца Чонгука. Тэ подсознательно тянулся к кому посташе, чтобы восхищаться, как отцом, чтобы преданно следовать за своим избранником, доверять, никогда ничего не бояться с ним и не грустить, ведь он веселый.   
А теперь произнесите: Чонджин.   
Тэхён одного не понимал – его глаз. В них все было, чего он хотел, но было вверх тормашками. Чонджин наклонил голову немножко набок, проверя, совсем ли Тэ выпал в астрал, и показалось, что еще и азимут в том хаосе сбился.   
“Слегка” Тэхён выпал, пока думал, минуты две пялясь на лицо Чонджина (врал только что, что не может – ему только этого и хочется), потом протянул руку и пальцами задел щеку старшего: да он придуривается, чтобы все его тепленьким считали и недооценивали.   
Грустно только то, что Чонджин слишком хорошо вжился в роль – сколько ни смотрел в эти непредсказуемые глаза, Тэхён ничего не понял. Если Чонджин станет подшучивать над ним, Тэ ни за что не разглядит обмана и запросто “посмотрит Пекин”.   
Нет, ничего ему не обломится с этим человеком.   
А вот Чонджин, наоборот, остался под впечатлением, что сумел по глазам Тэхёна проследить все его мысленное путешествие, подцепив оттуда, как путешественник во времени горсть песка, его презрение к себе – понюхать и поскорее выбросить.   
Потом Тэхён вообще завис и смотрел в его глаза так, как никто никогда не смотрел. Чонджин чувствовал впервые в жизни, что ему трудно под этим взглядом оставаться собой.   
Тэхён закончил мысленное путешествие, мазнув пальцами по его щеке, разочарованным больше, чем когда это все началось.   
Чонджин был поражен силе, с которой Тэхён переживал, но не знал из-за чего. Он хотел помочь, хоть ненадолго, прижал к себе. Руками, обвившись вокруг шеи, обрадованный Тэхён радостно душил Чонджина, просившего:  
\- Поговори со мной. Я хочу знать…  
\- Я зато ничего не знать не хочу, - ответил Тэхён, изо всех сил стискивая его обеими руками.  
Бывает в жизни важно кого-то обнимать. Важно, чтобы продолжать жить.   
Его телу было приятно, его отпускал проклятый нервный тремор. Тэ хотелось заполучить немного этого запаха, обтираясь об Чонджина.   
Тот за затылок прижал его к своему лицу.   
Когда такое бывает – чтобы ты, обнаглев, прижимался к человеку и чувствовал, как хочется нырнуть в него с головой.  
Пойдя в нем ко дну, возродишься неповрежденной версией себя.   
Чонджину было ужасно жалко бедного мелкого Тэ-Тэ, он соскальзывал губами по его лицу, пока не нашел… не просто, а – кто-то должен забрать ответственность.  
Другая, немножко хреновая версия Чонджина была польщена и довольна тем, как Тэхён в него втрескался, по самые уши и немножко больше.   
Как будто на небе кто-то потерял иголку, которой пришивал звезды к куполу, пролетел метеор. 

Orionids are an annual meteor shower which last approximately one week in late October, reaching the peak at 21-22 of October. In some years, meteors may occur at rates of 50–70 per hour.

 

\- Ты тоже куришь? - спросил Чонгук, поразившись искренне – Мину сидел на табуретке, широко расставив ноги, и как-то очень умело для некурящего извлекал сигарету из оставленной Чонджином пачки и подкуривал.  
\- Здесь монашка закурит, - ответил Мину. - От такой жизни.  
Он помолчал, посмотрел на уплывающий в окно дым, и начал:  
\- Тогда я был в армии, отслужил уже три четверти срока. Не поверишь, но начал ненавидеть парней и мужчин, от запаха их тел, помноженного на сто, когда они собирались в душевой, я хотел умереть. Сейчас мне почти сорок, и я нормально себя чувствую, даже если совсем не вижусь с женщинами – но ты должен представить, какая это пытка, когда тебе двадцать. Я мечтал увидеть тело, очертаниями напоминавшее женское (не голое, не надо), услышать девичий голос, посмеяться над их глупыми разговорами и почувствовать женскую логику...  
Чонгук сидел напротив, с другой стороны стола, слушал и радостно занимался пассивным курением.   
\- Как-то, - продолжил Мину, - приятель меня позвал: эй, Мину, смотри, какая красивая девчонка – не хочешь с ней переписываться? - Мину посмеялся, постряхивал пепел. - В то время бедный Мину был бы рад просто иметь фото такой красивой барышни и лгать себе, ложась вечером под армейское одеяло, что она ждет его возвращения… Короче, я написал письмо девушке, которую звали Чон Мина. Ты должен понимать, какое тогда было время: государство считало, что корейцев мало, что если на заводе работает девушка, а парень служит в армии – они уже по умолчанию отличная пара, пускай женятся и рожают новых граждан. Не было “единственных”, “идеальных” и семейных психологов, понимаешь?  
\- К чему ты клонишь? - спросил Чонгук.  
Он еще никогда так не погружался в старину – чтобы ему живой свидетель тех времен передавал атмосферу. Было интересно, даже если Чонгук наперед знал,что ничего хорошего не услышит.   
\- К тому, что я думал, что Мина действительно работает на заводе, - ответил Мину. - Я не знал, что все письма с нашей части к ней кто-то собрал в один толстый конверт и отправил в женскую колонию…  
Чонгук сморщился, но Мину пожал плечами:  
\- Да не то чтобы она долго отбывала. Мне она потом сказала, что украла, потому что хотела есть, и ее упекли на шесть месяцев шить за решеткой женские трусы. Еще позже я уже сам узнал, что это была своебразная кража – Мина была в плохой компании, которая, ограбив кого-то, случайно забила человека до смерти. Твою мать осудили за компанию – что была там и не помешала.  
Можно Чонгук тоже сигаретку возьмет?  
\- Как бы то ни было, это все я узнал позже. Когда Мина ответила мне, я скакал на руках – из двадцати с лишним мужиков она выбрала меня! Меня, не кого-то другого. О, - Мину улыбнулся, - я опять не знал, что никогда не был единственным.  
Пожалуй, не включать свет было отличной идеей – Чонгук слушал, положив на стол руку с сигаретой, и тупо смотрел в крышку, не стараясь сделать лицо нормальным, а-мне-нипочем лицом.   
Перед его глазами так и стояла мать в красном платье, на каблуках.   
\- Это ведь было во время того кризиса? - спросил Чонгук.  
\- Какого кризиса? - усмехнулся Мину. - Эти кризисы случались один за одним, это был один огромный непрекращающийся кризис… Хотя ты прав, люди тогда были другие – восторженные идиоты. Жили впроголодь, считали копейки, но так сильно надеялись, что скоро все поправится… Потребовалось больше двадцати лет, чтобы все наладилось, - вслух размышлял Мину, - и что теперь? Надеюсь ли я на что-то? На что? На мир во всем мире? Надеешься ты, он или она? - он показал почти догоревшим хапчиком в стену.  
И Чонгук мысленно согласился, что вот уж кто-кто, а он точно не питает никаких надежд.   
Почему-то Чонгуку не удается ненавидеть Мину во время этого рассказа, хотя он чувствует, что должен – за мать в красном платье, которая ползала с ним по полу на коленках и играла в машинки. Да не была она такая плохая – все эти мужики врут про нее, правда?   
\- В общем, подружились мы быстро. Мина спрашивала, чем занимается мой отец, я отвечал, что он работает в таком-то посольстве. Тогда она написала: как здорово, дедушка наших сына и дочки – дипломат. Я думал – черт возьми, у меня есть девушка. Черт возьми, да я же женюсь сразу после дембеля. В общем, дембельнули меня, и на следующий день я уже был у нее. Ходили мы по ресторанам, потом полночи целовались в парке. У нее были такие длинные волосы, что я боялся, обнимая, сделать больно…  
Скорчив рожу, Чонгук думал, что а ведь они могли бы нигде с пути не сбиться после этого момента, и тогда не было бы несчастного его, а был бы какой-нибудь Минхёк, ботаник, победитель олимпиад и гордость семьи.   
Мину усмехнулся.   
\- Мне пришлось уехать – заболел отец. Я звонил, приезжал по выходным, и мы снова ходили в рестораны и держались за руки. Иногда она не отвечала на мои звонки… Я ведь, в сущности, что? - Мину издевнулся. - Сын дипломата, чуточку моя семья была богаче среднего класса, но сам-то я был безработным. К тому же наезжал раз в неделю… В общем, когда заведешь девушку, - Мину улыбнулся Чонгуку, - очень быстро поймешь, что не так уж трудно понять, когда у нее кто-то на стороне… Я приехал без звонка, ждал у ее дома, пока она не появилась с каким-то мужиком на его машине…  
Чонгук никак не мог мысленно отделить себя от грешков своей матери, уверовать в то, что он – не перерожденная версия Чон Мина, что не надо Чонгука по дефолту презирать из-за таких кровных уз.  
Мину теперь рассказывал без улыбки (искренне он улыбался только когда рассказывал про длинные волосы), каким-то равнодушным голосом:  
\- Она плакала, хватала меня за ноги, сказала, что исправится – пусть только я прощу. Я не хотел, - сказал Мину, - но сказал “да”. Понимать, что она продолжает водить кого-то к себе, не стало труднее. Мы расстались навсегда.  
Пачка Чонджина сегодня спасала.   
\- Мне не нужна была такая жена, - подытожил Мину, сощурив глаза на пепельницу. - Я понимал, что моим детям не нужна такая мать. Мне не нужна такая любовница, которая так же любовница многих других мужчин. Мне не важно было, насколько твоя мать красива, Чонгук, - задумчиво протянул Мину. - Я никогда не спал с ней, только водил по ресторанам. Поэтому, сам видишь… Хотя даже забавно, как ты немножко похож на меня, - тихо пошутил Мину.  
А Чонгук сидел и тупил в стол – он подозревал, что это мать допрыгалась в этих отношениях, и вот что Мину так на сто процентов уверен, что не папаша, тоже стало понятно, и даже как-то смешно, что Чонгук сам не догадался заранее: суперправильный Ли Мину просто не имел с ней сексуальных отношений. За два месяца, что они были парой. Если бы дольше, может, захотел бы иметь – но маман успела проебать все раньше, чем пришлось два раза перевернуть календарь.   
\- Думаешь, - сглотнув, медленно собирал вопрос из своих мыслей Чонгук, - она не любила тебя?   
\- Об этом я не думал, Чонгук, - ответил Мину.  
\- А зря, - заметил Чонгук. - Вот где-то в то время она и начала пить. В то время все и покатилось, с того времени только вниз и вниз…  
Мину со своим обычным минимально заинтересованным (взволнованным) лицом слушал, что скажет дальше.   
\- Что если она действительно всю жизнь любила только тебя? - нападал Чонгук. - Что-то же ты должен чувствовать? Жалость? Сожаление? Сочувствие? Ничего?  
Лицо Мину просто как-то ни капельки не менялось.   
Он повторил:  
\- Такая женщина мне не нужна.  
У Чонгука дернулось лицо. Так вот он какой – как те чиновники, которые выгоняют людей из домов, чтобы арестовать недвижимость: а чо, вас уведомляли двести раз, присылали письма.   
Чонгук не знал, на что, на кого конкретно он обижен – мать или Мину. Он просто чувстовал себя преданным, обманутым, лишенным семьи из-за их эгоизма и дурных пристрастий.   
Почему они ни капельки не думали о нем? Положив обе ладони на стол, расправляя на нем пальцы, Чонгук думал – ведь Мину же одинок? У него нет других детей. С такой работой понятно, почему у него нету даже женщины. Чонгуку всего лишь хочется иметь того, к кому можно прийти, когда больше нет сил, и сказать: “Я так устал, пап. Покормишь меня?”  
Но.   
\- Я тебе не нужен тоже? - спросил Чонгук, подняв на Мину лицо, блестящее от слез.  
\- Нет, - ответил Мину. - Ты не мой сын.  
Так глупо – Чонгук же не об этом говорил.   
Чонгук всхлипнул:  
\- Я знаю…  
Ручки он держал перед грудью, полусжатыми в кулак, как потерявшаяся суриката, широко раскрыв глаза, из которых с постоянной скоростью выбегала вода. И тогда Мину захотел его пожалеть.   
Притянул к себе, дал плакать плечо и обнял.   
Чонгук вытянул руки и обхватил ими Мину за пояс. 

 

/* the end of windmill */

 

Кен волоком тащил за собой мешок – шел до ближайшего мусорного бака. Шел первый час, шефу не понравилось, что они накапливают, вот Кена и выбрали тем дураком, кто пойдет выбрасывать.   
Впрочем, он не переживал, качая головой под… некое подобие музыки – отсюда из клуба было слышно только гудение.   
Когда за Кеном скрипнули тормоза, он оглянулся за плечо – его ослепил белый БМВ, въезжавший на улочку из поворота. Закрываясь от света локтем, Кен крикнул:  
\- Погаси свои фары, урод!  
И потом он понял, что эта машина его собъет.   
Тормоза скрипнули еще резче, когда БМВ рванулся вперед. Кен почти успел юркнуть в щель между баками, но все равно оказался на капоте машины, которая лишилась правой фары, пробороздив правым боком по мусоркам.   
Какая-то центробежная сила подняла тело Кена по лобовому стеклу тачки, как дождевую каплю, а потом оно обрушилось на асфальт позади проехавшей еще немного вперед машины.   
Кен уже не мог видеть, как из машины вышел человек в черной бейсболке и маске, в его руке был пистолет с глушителем. Он должен был прикончить Кена и быстро ступал по асфальту, приближаясь к лежащему на нем телу.   
Но кто-то заорал как животное:  
\- НЕТ, КЕН, НЕТ!!! - и Ингук увидел парня, мчавшегося от клуба неожиданно быстро.  
Ингук решил отступать, сделав несколько выстрелов, пока пятился – наугад. Потом развернулся и побежал.   
Белая машина сорвалась с места, когда Лео добежал до лежащего на асфальте друга. Из губ Кена текла кровь, но его лопатка слабенько двигалась под полосатой тканью рубашки – он еще дышал.   
Лео хотел заплакать, пока не понял, что только у него есть возможность спасти Кена. У врачей, которых он должен вызвать как можно быстрее. 

 

\- Что жи мы делаем? - охнул Тэхён.  
\- Смотри-ка, опять “жи”, - поразился Чонджин. - И с чего ты взял, что этого я делать не могу?  
Держа пацана крепко прижатым к себе (обернутым собой? Тэ чуточку покороче этого сумасшедшего), Чонджин весело бодал его лбом и терся носами…   
Говорят, в каком-то африканском племени тумба-юмба целуются именно так.   
Тэхён вдруг вспомнил, что в клубе он опрокинул в себя не один шот, но рук из-под чонджиновской куртки вытаскивать все равно не хотел, обнимая его за пояс это красивое тело.   
\- Знаешь, чем Север серьезно хорош? - вполголоса спросил Чонджин.  
В его голове пронеслась мысль: “Ты всегда делаешь здесь что попало”, но он ее прогнал.   
\- Чем жи? - спросил Тэ-Тэ, будто впервые услышав свое ужасное “и”, краснея из-за него.  
\- Здесь местами нет камер, - Чонджин глазами указал на угол коридора отеля, посреди которого они обжимались. - В этом отеле их нет ни одной, понимаешь, на что я намекаю?  
И посигналил бровями. Брови Тэхёна поползли на затылок.   
\- Да пошутил я, - заржал Чонджин, силой возвращая на место завыковыривавшегося из его рук Тэ. - Ладно, - немного погодя добавил он (не без грусти), - вставать через три часа. Мину будет меня ненавидеть больше обычного… Тебе пора.  
Чонджин довел Тэхёна до нужного номера.   
Тэхён стоял как врос.  
Чонджин перед ним.   
\- Ладно, - сказал Чонджин второй раз подряд. Наклонился. Тэхён успел пять раз сдохнуть. Чонджин прижался губами к тэхёновской щеке: - Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной, - ответил Тэ, кусая губу.  
Зайдя в номер, он не сразу его узнал – будто здесь дрались… В этом свинарнике Чонгук лежал на своей кровати под одеялом и бессонными глазами пялился в потолок.   
Когда Тэхён мимо него прошел к своей кровати, Чонгук заметил:  
\- От тебя Чонджином пахнет.  
\- Знаю, - ответил Тэхён. - Я замерз, и он дал мне свою куртку погреться.  
\- Как мило, - удивился Чонгук.


	8. It's DNA

 

Я искал фотки Чонджина и нашел парочку, где он с сигаретой - мэн реально клал мнения фэнов, желающих ему сдохнуть, если он не бросит. 

 

Чонджин попер к детишкам в нумер завтракать колбасой. Мину ему не сказал, что есть колбасу больше нельзя, она вся побывала на полу из-за Чонгука – и если бы Чонджин решил ее все-таки поесть, о-о-о, Мину бы хранил гробовое молчание.   
Мину сказал, что через пять минут тоже подойдет – запираясь в ванной.   
\- С облегченьицем вас заранее, - кулаком постучал в дверь Чонджин, прежде чем выйти.  
“У детишков” один Тэхён, одетый в толстовку, сидел на кровати и смотрел в окно, за которым только начало светать. Увидев Чонджина, он вскочил и понесся (на цыпочках) к дверям, обнимая и позволяя себя обнять и поднять над полом.   
\- Где Чонгук? - спросил Чонджин.  
\- В ванной, - шепнул Тэхён.  
Покосившись туда, Чонджин докружил мелкого до окна и поставил перед ним. Тэхён уложился головой на его плечо (опять этот серый пуловер) и стал смотреть в окно на сереющее в сторону все более светлых оттенков неба. Фонари все еще горели, хоть и были уже изрядно бесполезны.   
Кто как, а ночью Тэхён не чувствовал свою неприкаянность – он был такой импульсивный, такой сильнонервнопроводящий, что ночью мог вообразить себе что угодно и существовать в этом придуманном ощущении, пока не заснет.   
Вчера он навоображал относительно Чонджина. Тот не совсем отвечает, не на сто процентов, но что-то там у старшенького к Тэхёну завелось, да?   
Зато вот утра Тэ ненавидел от всей души: когда солнце встает, иллюзий не остается. Он больше не может обманываться. По утрам он видит впереди только трудный день, по утрам он особенно отчетливо осознает свое жалкое положение: торчащего пол-лимона глупого воришки. И немного хуже: что этот приятненький дорожный романчик с Чонджином не продлится дольше трех дней.   
\- Ты меня сломал, - высовываясь за чонджиновское плечо, признается Тэхён.  
Он висит у старшего на плечах и гладит это красивое тело по груди – легкий пуловер двигается за его ладонью, и обоим кажется, что если бы на Чонджине вообще не было одежды сверху, ощущалось бы точно так же.   
\- И хорошо, - отвечает Чонджин, поднимая Тэхёна на своей спине.  
Что Чонгук с Мину оба так долго делают в ванной? Они же появятся в самый неподходящий момент. Не удержавшись от соблазна, Чонджин перед серым окном с бессмысленными фонарями пикантно чмокает Тэ-Тэ в губы, как бы… как бы признавая, что догадки Тэхёна отчасти правдивы.   
Чонгука и Мину все еще нет, и Чонджин понятно что – курит в окно. Сидящий рядом с ним на подоконнике, прижимаясь бедром к поднимающемуся и опускающемуся вместе со вдохами-выдохами животу Чонджина, Тэхён тихо спрашивает:  
\- О тебе кто-нибудь знает?  
\- Нет, - с сигаретой в зубах, Чонджин мотает головой. Потом усмехается: - По крайней мере, я так думаю… А я могу быть не прав.  
Новость ли, если такой, как он, пару раз делал то, чего не должен был ни при каких обстоятельствах. И, пожалуй, сейчас он снова за свое. Глядя на болтающего ногами Тэхёна, он думает: о, это развращающее влияние дикого Севера.   
\- А ты? - задает встречный вопрос Чонджин.  
Опустив голову, Тэхён мотает ей.   
\- Даже Чонгук? - удивляется Чонджин.  
\- Он последний, кто догадается, - усмехается Тэхён.  
Есть у его друга… какая-то правденая недалекость в этих делах. Умение под носом не видеть. 

Тэхён недооценивал товарища. Еще ночью Чонгук не поверил в эту сказку – Тэхён с ног до головы пах Чонджином (чё они там делали вдвоем?). Хотя вот Чонгук же не заразился запахом Мину – хотя дай боже поревел на самом старшем. Ныл Мину в грудь. Обнимал. Швыркал соплями…   
Чонгук покачал головой, выходя из ванной снова с полотенцем – ему было стыдно за себя вчерашнего. Как он будет смотреть Мину в глаза?   
Он поискал его, но Ли Мину действительно в его номере не было – только Тэхён сидел рядом с курящим Чонджином на подоконнике.   
Голубки.   
Чонгук мог только пожевать губами и… одобрить? Тэхён наверно знает, зачем он это делает?   
Только слепой бы не заметил, как носатый друг смотрит на очень красивого экспедитора от самого Аньяна: как щенок на хозяина. И началось все тогда, когда Чонджин содрал с него шапку и хотел приподнять за волосы, чтобы отсоединить синий несуществующий “парик”.   
Мину пришел с кофейными пакетиками три в одном, бросив их на стол:  
\- Нашел у себя.  
Чонгук несмело поднял на него глаза:  
\- Это то, что надо, - противно, но горячо, сладко и бодрит.  
Мину кивнул.   
Завтракали этим кофе и кексами, которые вчера купил Чонгук, дотошно исполняя чонджиновское поручение, в котором был пункт “и чего-нибудь сладкого” - сейчас он даже поразился тому, что заказ звучал именно так, ведь все продумано (и было бы еще лучше, если бы он вчера не вывылял колбасу по полу).   
Потому что в пять утра надо покинуть это место и снова сесть в машину, чтобы отправиться в конечный пункт – хотелось, чтобы Мину насчет конца путешествия был прав и неправ одновременно.   
У машины Мину оттолкнул Чонджина от водительской двери, отобрав ключи, сказав:  
\- Теперь я поведу.  
\- Да ептвою… - выругался Чонджин, но остановился, бросив взгляд на открывших рот детей. Заменил на: - Как хочешь...  
И уселся справа какой-то злой – ему нужно было что-то в руки, чтобы не думать о носатом чудовище, который дышал в заложенный нос позади него. Руль бы как раз подошел, но Мину упрямый, как скот.   
Чероки покинул парковку отеля, когда фонари отключились.   
Город уже не спал, но только те, кому было очень надо или на работу. Тэхён заметил много такси.   
Потом, за выездом из города уже, стало как-то пустынно. Попадались только встречные машины, их фары горели ближним светом как те фонари, как-то ненужно, потому что стало совсем светло.   
В шестом часу в город въезжали, но почти никто не покидал его в это время.   
Тэхён вывернулся на сиденьи, чтобы в последний раз поглядеть на дымящие в сероватое (вдруг Тэ стало понятно – а сегодня не будет солнечно) небо трубы заводов, на эти необычно массивные опоры ЛЭП.   
Прощай, Хамхун. Сюда приехал один Тэхён, а возвращается другой.   
Прощай Донхэ, Восточное море, которое Тэхён видел только издалека, в окно машины.   
Насмотревшись, Тэхён уселся нормально и, наконец, заметил, как сползший в своем кресле Чонджин смотрит на него через зеркало заднего вида. Тэхён постарался улыбнуться ему, и Чонджин закрыл глаза, притворившись, что спит. 

 

Путешествие в обратную сторону не приносило никакого удовольствия – облака все собирались и собирались на небе, перекрывая восход, а в горах вообще стоял густой туман. Мину ехал с дальним светом, и его в самый раз хватало, чтобы вовремя разглядеть впереди поворот. Навигатор то и дело пищал, предупреждая о них. В общем, было нервно и как-то неудобно друг с другом после вчерашнего. Все молчали, Мину разочек пожалел:  
\- Вот бы и нам прожекторы, как у Хиро и Такаши, - но никто не ответил, и он больше не пытался разряжать обстановку.  
В середине пути Чонджин попросил остановиться.   
\- Зачем? - удивился Мину.  
\- Покурить хочу, - вспылил Чонджин. - Чего непонятного?!  
Сочтя за благо… Мину зарулил на обочину и там встал.   
Фиг знает, на что Чонджин надеялся, но топтался в холоде он один, удовлетворяя никотиновый голод. Ему хотелось открыть заднюю дверь и вытащить Тэхёна за руку из салона.   
\- Блядь, - сказал Чонджин под нос, глядя с обочины на серую массу внизу, густо наползшую в лесные массивы – туман как живой, как в ужастике.  
Солнце за облаками не горело, а тлело.   
Кто-то напугал его, подкравшись сзади, и Чонджин в испуге (глубоко в своих мыслях) подпрыгнул – но это был всего лишь Чонгук, который вышел стрельнуть сигарету:  
\- Дай одну… Я же вчера эту пачку купил.

 

Музыку Мину совсем не уважал в таких обстоятельствах – как убавил на минимум, так оно и гудело неразборчиво. А все потому, что он параноил.   
Длинное здание со спутникового снимка оказалось ангаром, и уже довольно сильно раздражало: чем же можно в таком помещении заниматься, когда в обе стороны на двадцать километров по дороге ни одного населенного пункта?   
А с дороги его не видно – навигатор показал Мину свернуть на грунтовку, и по ней проехали что-то вроде километра, прежде чем Чероки встал рядом с огромных размеров воротами (как будто чтобы внутрь ангара мог проехать средних размеров грузовик). Створки из алюминиевых листов были раскрыты и подперты бревнышками, казалось, что внутри помещение пустое.   
Снаружи стояла еще одна машина – не новый, непримечательный седан с местными номерами.   
\- А нас ждут, - заметил Чонджин.  
\- Вот и пойдем, - ответил Мину.  
Но с места не сдвинулся, его руки неподвижно лежали на руле, на широкой мягкой оплетке.   
Потому что его руки подрагивали. Мину хотелось сигарету. Мину хотелось что-нибудь тяжелое взять в правую руку, прежде чем он заставит себя туда войти…   
Мандраж Мину заразил остальных, только Чонджин не показывал, прикрываясь имиджем придурка – вылез из тачки, расстегнул зачем-то куртку и закурил.   
\- Сидите здесь, - обратился Мину к притихшим детишкам, вылезая из джипа.  
\- Нет-нет, - вздрогнул Тэхён, торопливо выбираясь наружу со своей стороны. Он даже умудрился ударить Чонджина дверью и после смотрел на высокого экспедитора широко распахнувшимися глазами: - Я хочу с вами пойти.  
\- Ага, - вылез с другой стороны Чонгук. - Мы с вами.  
Он переглянулся с носатым товарищем – с мужиками всяко спокойнее, чем в этом месте одним в тачке сидеть. Потом… а вдруг опять понадобится их с Тэ-Тэ помощь?   
\- Как хотите, - ответил Мину, забирая из багажника сумку с деньгами.  
Маленькая банда из Мину с сумкой за плечом, Чонджина с сигаретой и двух подростков, которые, опасливо озираясь, шагали за экспедиторами, проникла в ангар.   
Его крыша местами светилась, обозначая дырки в обшивке, сквозь которые в темное помещение проникал уличный свет. Пахло грязью, металлом, солидолом – так, как воняет в автосервисе, только гаже, потому что справа вдоль стены стояли трактора, зерноубощик, грузовик. Ржавые местами сельхозмахины, но, может, некоторые еще на ходу.   
Слева в углу стоял столик, потемневший от старости, заваленный пожелтевшей макулатурой – журналы, газеты, какие-то огромные книги для записей. Возле стола приткнулся не меньше древний и похожий на разваливающийся стул, на котором висела жилетка, сшитая из разноцветных кусков короткого искусственного меха.   
\- Э! - позвал Чонджин, пнув стул, чтобы пошумел. - Есть кто?  
Что-то было еще за ангаром, может, туалет, потому что маленькая дверь снаружи открылась, в ней появился парень, как раз застегивавший штаны.   
Парень – это уже немного попозже Тэхён, например, разглядел, что он моложе, чем кажется из-за довольно противных усиков и бородки. У парня были длинные волосы до плеч, вьющиеся пружинками, и одет он был как деревенский: в старый зеленый свитер, непачкающиеся штаны, заправленные в грязные резиновые сапоги.   
\- Я хотел уже уезжать, - обратился к ним парень, вытирая руки полотенцем, которое взял с грязного стола. Его ногти были грязные, как бывает у всех автослесарей. - Думал, уже не дождусь.  
\- Что ты должен нам отдать? - спросил Мину.  
\- Не отдать, - поправил парень. - Вы должны это у меня купить. Где деньги? В той сумке, да?  
Он с растущим интересом смотрел на Мину, как бы проникая взглядом сквозь черную ткань сумки на его плече.   
\- Разбежался, - остудил его Чонджин. - Так мы и заплатили первому встречному за кота в мешке.  
\- Я про кота ничего не знаю, - ответил парень, и Чонгук с Тэхёном переглянулись: им показалось, северянин не узнал идиомы и понял Чонджина буквально.Он пошарился на столе и протянул Чонджину картонку, вроде визитки. - Вот это велели отдать.  
Чонджин показал ее Мину – цифры 8013.   
\- Покажите деньги, - потребовал парень.  
Мину снял с плеча сумку, расстегнул замок и поднял ее за борт – внутри показались пачки.   
Парень взял со стула пеструю жилетку и надел ее, махнув рукой:  
\- Там за зерноуборщиком стоит машина с разбитым капотом. Это то, что вам нужно.  
Мину кивнул Чонджину, мол, сгоняй, длинноногий...   
Хмыкнув, Чонджин пошел, в душе раздражаясь: что, блядь, они будут делать с целой тачкой, как ее переправить обратно в Сеул? И хоть бы одна сука предупредила! Сука просто! Сука! Они поэтому дали Мину джип – прицепите и тяните, да?   
Матерившийся про себя Чонджин, наверно, не за тот комбайн завернул, потому что парень крикнул ему:  
\- Нет, это сенокосилка. Зерноуборщик дальше.  
Чонджин выругался, развернулся. Немного погодя высунулся из-за комбайна и крикнул:  
\- Есть здесь какая-то тачка.  
\- Отдай мне деньги, - сказал парень и протянул руку.  
Мину вручил ему сумку.   
Деревенский волосатый хлопчик сразу же направился к воротам ангара, на ходу предупреждая:  
\- Не надо сразу за мной ехать… Вас остановят, если поедете, - показывал типичные приемчики человека, покидающего сцену с деньгами, но не особенно в себе уверенного.  
На деньги Мину было насрать, он почти в ярости (загадки… загадки всегда приводят Мину к раздражению) двинул за парнем, дернув его за плечо:  
\- Что особенного в этой машине?!  
Стадо малолетних по инерции побрело за ним. Чонджин возвращался с того конца ангара, с экскурсии по выставке северокорейской сельхозтехники.   
\- Я не знаю, - огрызнулся парень, сбрасывая с себя руку Мину.  
Мину схватил его теперь за ворот зеленого свитера и затряс:  
\- Все ты знаешь…  
Он был уверен, по глазам, глядевшим из волосни, видел – хоть капельку, но знает.   
Парень как-то очень умело поднырнул под державшие руки, вывернулся и выбежал из ворот наружу. Мину вылетел за ним.   
По дороге очень быстро приближалась к ангару большая белая машина, ее видели Тэхён и Чонгук, но Мину думал только о том, как не дать парню уехать на убитом седане, схватил сзади за пеструю жилетку и оторывал от двери, в ручку которой колхозник вцепился.   
\- Мину-у-у-у! - взвыл Чонгук, предупреждая о человеке, выпрыгнувшем из белого БМВ с поразительной скоростью и ловкостью.  
Чонгук чуть не бросился туда, но Чонджин схватил его за куртку и отшвырнул обратно в ангар, на грязный пол.   
Человеку из машины не понадобилось больше секунды, чтобы заметить сумку с деньгами у парня и, произведя два выстрела, пробить две дырки в его черепе, из-за чего Мину в лицо брызнуло. Получилось так, что Мину держал этого автослесаря перед собой, и когда тот превратился в труп с двумя пулями в голове, Мину отпустил.   
Тело упало к его ногам, на землю. Не думав и полусекунды, Со Ингук повернул корпус чуточку левее и несколько раз выстрелил в Мину – ведь он утилизатор, а для разговоров у него останется еще второй.   
Ингуку даже было жалко – когда он понял – что не смог убить коротышку, тот очень быстро нырнул под машину.   
Чонгук по грязным бетонным плитам ползком вернулся к воротам ангара, и ему было действительно страшно теперь: Мину привалился спиной к багажнику седана того парня в неестественной позе, как будто у него была парализована рука и половина груди.   
Игнук приближался от своей машины с четкой целью – добить этого, в которого он попал, когда выстрелили в него.   
Пригнувшись под пулями, Чонджин перебежал расстояние между входом в ангар и седаном, за которым прятался Мину. Чонджин спасал напарника, с крыши машины стреляя в хозяина белого БМВ.   
По большей части он палил беспорядочно, примерно, лишь поддерживая ответный огонь, заставляя противника пятиться. Но на секундочку ему удалось поточнее прицелиться, и Чонджин был уверен, что попал, хотя и неопасно – пока пятился под пулями обратно к своей машине, человек один раз споткнулся и схватился левой рукой за правое плечо.   
Чонджин схватил Мину за воротник и волоком потащил в ангар, продолжая палить, пока его пистолет не защелкал.   
Мину думал, что он реально пизданутый – мог схватить пулю прямо в свою пизданутую голову, когда полез за ним под огонь. Мину здоровой рукой нашарил под мышкой свой пистолет и протянул Чонджину, когда тот заволок его за стенку из стальных листов.   
Дружка надо посильнее угостить, Чонджин был согласен – схватил пушку и выбежал на дорогу, дырявя лобовое стекло БМВ. Машина пятилась, плевала грязью из-под колес, но водитель все же сумел ее развернуть, и последние три выстрела Чонджина пришлись в огромный багажник.   
В ангаре на Мину смотрели четыре огромных глаза, два из них влажные от слез.   
\- Дай мне… полотенце, - попросил Мину Тэхёна.  
Прижал его к груди, то самое, которым метрвый теперь слесарь вытирал черные от солидола пальцы.   
Тэхён сообразил ему помочь и сумел прижать гораздо сильнее Мину, который покрывался потом и чувствовал какую-то мерзкую слабость в теле.   
Чонджин вбежал с аптечкой, которую вытащил из джипа.   
\- Так твоя вчерашняя шутка была смешной, - прохрипел Мину.  
\- Ты не сдохнешь, - оборвал Чонджин, присаживаясь на бетонные плиты на коленки.  
Он бросил оба пистолета на пол, чтобы оттащить Мину от стены и уложить на спину.   
\- Он вернется… - предположил Мину, - и тогда нам пиздец.  
\- Не вернется, - возразил Чонджин. - Не так быстро. Я в него попал, - но все равно почему-то приказал: - Чонгук, ты нас охраняешь. Вернись в машину и перезаряди пистолеты.  
Помявшись, глядя на Мину – он ведь не умрет? - Чонгук поднялся.   
А Чонджин наорал на Тэхёна:  
\- Ты или помогаешь – или съеби отсюда… - за то, что тот испугался своих покрытых кровью пальцев, когда поднял полотенце, которым зажимал рану. Приказал: - Расстегни на нем все, - потому что Тэхён, хоть и обиделся, выбрал остаться и помогать.  
Он осторожно распахнул куртку на Мину, потом ножницами, которые бросил ему Чонджин, разрезал футболку. А Чонджин поливал руки чем-то сильно пахнущим, дезинфицирующим.   
Пошутил:  
\- Наконец-то мои красивые мужские руки полапают девственное тело Ли Мину, - ему было очково вытаскивать пулю.   
А Мину валялся на грязном полу в разрезанной одежде, демонстрируя волосяные кустики между сосками на бледной груди, правая сторона которой измазана кровью.   
\- Я всегда знал, что ты педик, - выговорил Мину.  
\- Да-а-а… - машинально кивнул Чонджин, рассматривая рану. - Хочешь, Тэхрюния засосу?  
Тэхрюний даже не особенно на свой счет воспринял, потому что Чонджин на него вовсе не смотрел, его интересовала дырка в теле напарника:  
\- Пуля не вышла, - сказал он.  
\- Какое тонко! - поразился Мину. - Да я ее в себе чувствую.  
Очень торопясь назад, Чонгук принес коробку патронов с собой, усевшись со своими игрушечками рядом – бдеть, что Мину не сдохнет.   
\- Щас ты у меня расхочешь шутить, - предупредил Чонджин, показывая тот самый едкопахнущий спрей. - Там в дырке одна кровь, я не вижу, где пуля.  
Мину закрыл глаза на секунду, потом сказал:  
\- Давай.  
Когда спрей сжег края разорванного мяса на поверхности, Мину завыл сквозь зубы и заизвивался. Потом молча лежал, и из его глаз лились слезы, пока Чонджин рылся в ране пинцетом.   
\- Как я должен ее… - жаловался Чонджин.  
Представьте себе узкую-узкую рюмку, со дна которой вам надо что-то подцепить пинцетом и вытащить. А если рюмка наполнена кровью?   
Примерно так пулевая рана и выглядит.   
Чонджин нормально попытал напарника, наживую шарясь в его теле кончиками пинцета, но все же ему удалось – он вытащил пулю и положил ее, окровавленную, Мину в пальцы:  
\- На счастье от этого подонка.  
Вдвоем с Тэхёном, который выдержал всю операцию, не сдав нервами, Чонджин раздел Мину по пояс и начал забинтовывать поперек груди.   
Чонгук почти разобрался, как перезаряжаются два FNP от Herstal, осталось нахуярить в них девятимиллиметровых патронов из коробочки с надписью “Парабеллум”.   
\- А теперь полежи, - издевался Чонджин, укладывая Мину, одетого сверху только в бинты, на его продырявленную куртку.  
Тэхён получил два блистера таблеток и воду:  
\- Антибиотик и обезболивающее. Пейнкиллера больше одной в четыре часа не давать, как бы он ни просил, - от Чонджина.  
\- Надо узнать, что за машина… - хрипел Мину.  
Ему понятно не нравилось лежать вдоль стены, пока Чонджин будет командовать.   
\- Пошли за тачкой, - свистнул Чонджин Чонгуку.

 

Во всем виновата вспыльчивая соингучья натура. Вчера ему не удалось добить того официанта, сегодня он потерял сигнал от маячка, который прилепил на джип, пока тот стоял перед клубом.   
Какая-то электронная блядь, про которую Ингук не знал, начала глушить его передатчик, когда тачка Иштар завелась. Он ехал за ними по туману, как слепой – не рискуя приближаться, не показывая свет своих фар.   
Они свернули в какие-то ебеня, и пришлось возвращаться, останавливаться у КАЖДОЙ развилки с грунтовкой и изучать отпечатки шин.   
Ингук был злой, как сто тысяч чертей, когда увидел Чероки стоящим перед ангаром. Он пристрелил парня с деньгами, потому что понял, тот он уже передал экспедиторам то, что был должен.   
Надо было пристрелить одного из иштаровских парней, а второго пытать, пока не скажет, что это – потому что этого Ингук не знал сам. Не знали те люди, которые заплатили ему. Они приказали уничтожить всех, кто знает о существовании “этого”, кто видел “это”, и привезти “это” им.   
О детях Ингука тоже никто не предупредил.   
Ингук избил руль кулаком.   
Конечно, не надо было убивать парня с деньгами, но он был слишком зол. Его достала эта страна. Он хотел побыстрее закончить, а теперь его еще и подстрелили… 

 

Капот у тачки, действительно, не закрывался – Мину пырился приподнять голову со своей медвежьей лежанки, когда Чонджин подогнал машину из глубин ангара к воротам.   
Хотя бы она на ходу.   
Обняв коленки руками, Тэхён смотрел на Чонгука, вышедшего из загадочной тачки вместе с Чонджином и… тупо бесился. Он что, все забыл, как они вчера обнимались? Игнорирует его теперь.   
\- Я не знаю, что с ней, - рассказал Чонджин. - Там внутри кровь на водительском сиденье.  
\- В ней кого-то пристрелили??? - поразился Мину.  
Вот блин – просто фантастика.   
\- Не, - не согласился Чонджин. - Как будто на этой тачке кто-то разбился. Дверь и капот правили, но, как видишь, это уже не исправить.  
\- Дерьмо, - выругался Мину. - Та тварь на БМВ хотела нас пристрелить из-за разбитой тачки?  
Чонджин сидел на грязном стуле и курил, пожав плечами в ответ:  
\- У меня фантазия закончилась.  
\- Звони Донвану, - потребовал Мину.

 

\- Кто сделал этот заказ? - без здрасьти потребовал Чонджин от появившегося на экране Донвана.  
Тот лицом сделал целое представление, ответил:  
\- Я ебу что ли? - и писал что-то, давая понять, что он разговаривает только потому, что обязан отвечать на любой звонок.  
Даже когда звонят, чтобы послать его в жопу.   
\- В нас стреляли, - рассказал Чонджин, повернувшись с планшетом перед собой так, чтобы было видно “труп” Мину, лежащий вдоль стены. - Мину истекает кровью…  
Рядом с трупом сидел носатый похититель денег с лицом таким, какое вполне бы подошло сидеть рядом с трупом.   
Вниманием Донвана удалось завладеть на сто процентов, он севшим голосом спросил:  
\- Что с Мину? Он серьезно ранен?  
\- А с Мину все, - чудил Чонджин. - Мину откидывается и велел передать, что ты ебаная засохшая в жопных волосах говешка! Погнал нас сюда за этой тачкой??? Какая блядь стреляла в нас из-за этого ржавого ведра, я у тебя спрашиваю???  
\- Я… - растерялся Донван. - Я не… Прежде всего нужно направить помощь Мину…  
\- Себе помощь направь, - восстал возле стены труп. Тэхён помог ему поелозить и в корчах от боли сесть. - Я вернусь и выебу тебя. Если этот псих не кончит нас раньше.  
Через экран было видно, как у Донвана отлегло – материть его могли сколько угодно, это не сказывалось на его душевном комфорте.   
Главное Мину жив.  
\- Я правда не знаю, кто сделал заказ, - Донван взялся помогать. Защелкала его клавиатура – со скоростью света. - Оплачено… через какую-то подставную фирму… - он поднял глаза в камеру, мол, давай еще – что я могу для вас сделать.  
\- Ищи машину, - сказал Чонджин, - номер: двадцать четыре-чиыт…  
\- Нет такого номера, - быстро ответил Донван. - Списан пять лет назад.  
\- Ля… - восхитился Чонджин. Обошел тачку и рванул капот: - Ищи по номеру двигателя.  
Он долго диктовал цифры, протирал их пальцем от смазки и грязи. И Донван наковырял.  
\- Семь лет назад эта машина попала в аварию, водитель сильно пострадал…  
\- Да, - слушал Чонджин. - Внутри дохрена крови. Кто этот хрен? Чья это кровь?  
\- Бу Гонхи, - ответил Донван, и молчание повисло. - За рулем был Бу Гонхи.   
Просто волшебно. Важность – один, срочность – три. Перепутали местами?   
\- Это тот больной хер, который недавно откинулся? - уточнил Чонджин.   
\- Эксцентричный миллиардер, - поправил Донван. - Основатель Тиль-Тиль-Деливери.  
Донван заржал над дебильным названием, хотя негоже, конечно, обсмеивать компанию, делающую миллионы долларов в год. История там почти как у Иштар, только еще вкуснее: в ту пору, когда люди в масштабах городов перестали выходить на улицы и появились сервисы доставки всего, чего можно, молодой человек по имени Бу Гонхи начал воплощать дерзкую идею – прибрать их все к рукам. Тиль-Тиль доставляла все – еду и памперсы сидящим в декрете мамашам. Пенсию по деревням – они брались за все, просили минимальное вознаграждение и рынок слишком поздно понял, что детище Гонхи подожрало на этом столе все, став монополистом.   
Что-то произошло с интеллигентным секретарем, что он стал выражаться еще похлеще своих экспедиторов:  
\- Ебнутый он или нет, нас и самих не ебет, а вот что интересно… - Донван рылся там, в своем уютном кресле, в сеульском офисе, в компьютере – банально в интернете. В том и был его профессионализм: всегда знал, что где искать, и для желтых статей ни один из модулей ИИ Иштар был непригоден. - Но мужик реально не умел свой текущий перчик вовремя вынуть – у него штук пятнадцать отпрысков, наблядованых по всей Азии. Газеты пишут, вся эта орава голожопых родственников судится с советом директоров Ти-Ти-Деливери за наследство, потому что господин Бу так сильно наслаждался жизнью, что умер, не оставив завещания. Все его огромные бабки директора сжали между ягодиц и не хотят отдавать наструганным детям.  
\- Все, я понял, - схватился за затылок Чонджин. Подумал еще и выдал результат: - Нам пизда. Тот Рембо на БМВ – настоящий киллер, которому эта ебучая империя заплатила, чтобы баблишко не покинуло их корявые загребущие лапки…  
\- Я думаю, ты прав, - согласился Донван. - Я тут нашел интересные изыскания недавно почившего репортера, обвиняющие директорат в уничтожении улик – типа, его хату отстерилизовали почище операционной, чтобы голожопые дети не смогли даже папочкиного волоса найти и, понятно, не доказали бы, что они дети. Потому что без положительного результата генетической экспертизы они не дети, а голожопые.  
\- А в тачке кровь, - кивнул Мину.  
Только Чонгук с Тэхёном переглядывались: как выйти из этой игры? Они заигрались в какую-то стрелялку…   
\- Так чё, парни, справитесь? - спросил Донван. - Или я вызываю помощь? Кстати, эти дети…  
\- Они не должны тебя волновать, - обрезал Чонджин.  
И звонок завершил.   
В Сеуле, в богатом кресле, Донван кричал “Бля-бля-бля”, и его подчиненные смотрели на него через стекло с удивлением. А Донвана понять было просто – он бы радостно обменял кресло под жопой на тачку рядового экспедитора.   
На денечек. На один.   
Он отправил Чонджину личное сообщение с пожеланием заиметь чирей на письке и не мочь из-за него ебаться в жопу, потому что Чонджин – пидар.   
И принялся за дела.


	9. The way back

 

Таки надо появляться в своих клипах (едущих под нечеловеческий бит): вполоборота за синтезатором, спиной человека, глазами провожающего поднимающийся в небо красный фонарик.   
Ну и записать вместе О Хёка и Дока мог только этот мистер.   
Полтора года хранил нежно любимое, и момент настал.   
One hundred hearts to #CodeKunst 

 

\- Надо съябывать отсюда, - озвучил Чонджин общую мысль. Кивнул Тэхёну на Мину: - Сходи принеси ему одежду.  
Тэхён выковырялся с полу. Пошёл, как послали, боязливо притормозив у ангарных ворот выглянуть – есть там кто снаружи?   
Снаружи только труп парня в жилетке лежал лицом в землю. Тэхён нашел в багажнике сумку Мину и рылся в ней, пока не обнаружил рубашку с коротким рукавом – было бы дико заставлять Ли Мину с дыркой в груди поднимать и выворачивать руки, чтобы он смог напялить футболку на голое тело.   
Когда Тэ вернулся, экспедиторы обсуждали, что делать с тачкой Бу Гонхи и киллером по их душу.   
\- Он сел нам на хвост в Пхеньяне, - вслух думал Чонджин, - если не раньше.  
\- Да, - кивнул полуголый Мину, - но я уверен, что он не знает, что то, за чем мы приехали – эта тачка, - он кивнул на машину, стоящую перед выездом. Все смотрели на него, и он пояснил: - Забрал бы он тогда ее без нас, пристрелив того парня, - он мотнул головой в сторону улицы, где лежал труп.  
Тэхён присел рядом с Мину, помогая ему продеть руки в рукава рубашки.   
Чонджин откашливался, глядя на них. Как его хрюндель с огромным пятаком помогает голому Мину одеться – и усмехнулся, почесав затылок. Потом потер там, приглаживая – ему показалось, что сигаретой подпалил волосы. Потом обратился к Чонгуку, который, не расставаясь с пистолетом, сидел возле “папочки” и ревновал к Тэхёну:  
\- Эй… ты сможешь отогнать ее, - кивнув на тачку, - до нашей границы?  
\- Да, - швыркнул носом Чонгук. - Только прав у меня нет.  
Чонджин расхохотался.   
\- Я дам тебе денег.  
До Чонгука дошло, что они подговаривают его сделать, и запротестовал:  
\- Но вы не сможете вдвоем! Мину ранен… а тот человек придет за вами…  
\- На то и расчет, Чонгук, - прохрипел Мину. - Чтобы он пришел за нами, а не за вами. И эту тачку надо отогнать в Сеул.  
Спорить было бесполезно и не с чем.   
Чонджин принес еще один планшет из джипа и активировал настройки:  
\- Режим гостевой, логин “Детишки”, пароль “Тэхрюний – красопетка”, - и заржал, глядя на залившегося по самые уши Тэ-Тэ.  
А пусть теперь логинится и Краснеет.   
\- Гостевой режим Иштар Ассистант активирован, - ответил робот. - За кем закрепить?  
\- Пак Чонджэ, - назвался Чонджин, - сорок два шестьдесят восемь.  
Вызвал у Тэхёния шок своим настоящим именем и приложил палец к считывателю, чтобы подвердить установку “гостя” на машинке, которая теперь будет верно служить детишкам в качестве стредства связи и навигатора.   
Добро пожаловать в семью Иштар. 

Ну не комично ли.   
Собиравшемуся уже два дня рвать когти Чонгуку насовали по карманам баксов тысяч пять (а чо, околевающему парню в цветастой жилетке сумку оставлять?), чтобы они смогли заправить машину и откупиться от любых местных властей уж наверняка.   
Дали тачку, правда, разъебаную в говно.   
И Чонгук поехал. Правда, не сразу.   
Это была старая модель ауди, и Чонгук долго не вдуплял, что тут где на приборной панели. Еле завел, а потом заставил Тэхёна пропахать носом бардачок, потому что у педалей газа и тормоза был слишком большой ход.   
\- Мы доедем с тобой? - опасливо спросил Тэхён.  
\- Ага, - улыбнулся Чонгук, пробуя педали – ауди как психованная трогалась рывками, разок чуть не слетела по грязи с грунтовки, ведущей от ангара на трасу. - Ты правильно сделал, что пристегнулся… Можешь еще помолиться…  
Джип с Чонджином за рулем уже выехал на автостраду в горах, но в сердцах обоих экспедиторов легкости не было.   
\- Думаешь, они нас кинут? - спросил Мину, продолжая потеть и бледнеть.  
\- Ну не щенки же они блохастые, - возразил Чонджин.  
Даже если так.   
Кто знает, что в мозгах психа на БМВ – они специально уехали первыми, чтобы создавалось впечатление, что товар у них. А пацанятки сзади на тачке просто тикают на родину на том, что смогли завести в том ангаре, от злых дядек, державших их в плену. 

 

Со Ингук думал иначе.   
То есть, он правда был уверен, что “это” повезли экспедиторы, но настроение у него было скотское. Он стоял под деревом, привалившись к стволу раненой левой рукой, а в правой держал армейский бинокль.   
Разбитый и продырявленный выстрелами белый БМВ был спрятан в кустах, в пожелтевшей, уже редкой листве.   
В нем Ингук провел две ночи и три дня – не имея возможности вытянуть ноги и расслабить спину. Без сна. Не мывшись.   
А теперь еще все пошло наперекосяк, а простреленное плечо начинало болеть.   
Ингук искренне хотел сделать экспедиторам больно.   
Чтобы они, здоровые мужики, плакали и рвали землю пальцами.   
Средства для этого только что показались в поле зрения бинокля. Почему-то на тачке, хлопающей перекореженным капотом. Почему-то взяли на трассе направление, противоположное тому, которое выбрали их старшие товарищи – экспедиторы отправились на запад, эти на восток, в сторону Вонсана.   
Проводив их взглядом в бинокль, Ингук оторвался от ствола и вернулся к машине. Открыл капот и достал еще одно приспособление, прикупленное у военных за хорошие деньги с помощью связей самого высокого класса. Дрон разведчик был больше абсолютного большинства собратьев любительского класса – под крестообразным основанием корпуса закреплен мощный аккумулятор, позволяющей машине развивать скорость гоночной машины в режиме преследования. Мощная оптика, самонаведение, HD камера и чип с возможностями телескопа Хаббл – от примитивного гироскопа до частотного анализатора и спектрографа.   
Ингук запустил дрона, обозначив цель – старую ауди с хлюпающим капотом, которая небыстро проходила извилистый участок горной дороги, аккуратно вписываясь в сепинтиновую ленту поворотов. По крайней мере такое изображение транслировала камера дрона, летящего на птичьей высоте.   
Ингук залез в машину и завел двигатель. Приказал бортовому компьютеру набрать номер – контакт “Ма”.   
\- Донсок, - обратился Ингук, выворачивая руль, сражаясь с кочками на убогой дороге, из-за которых БМВ весь прыгал на своей подвеске, - деньжата не нужны?

 

\- Тебе не страшно? - спросил Тэхён, глядя по сторонам, на осенние леса, влезавшие на горные склоны потоками желтой патоки сквозь сине-зеленые островки хвойных, которые неподвластны октябрю.  
Он смотрел на дорожные знаки, отмечавшие увеличивающееся расстоние между их машиной и Чероки экспедиторов – Мину с Чонджином развернули их от Пхеньяна, сказав, что так будет лучше.   
В случае детишек, лучше медлено, да надежно – подальше от продажных столичных сержантов на КПП.   
Но больше всего Тэхёна напрягало не расстояние, а то, что Чонгук боссиком сидит в кресле, на обшивке которого полно кровищи какого-то мужика.   
И водит он именно так, как водят шестнадцатилетние подростки – комфорта как-то не чувствуется.   
\- Страшно? - переспросил Чонгук.  
Его рот пополз… Его рот пополз как у Гринча на рождество – от тонкогубой ухмылочки до оскала до ушей. Дураку бы стало понятно, что Чонгук переживает самые счастливые, осмысленные, полные адреналина часы своей маленькой жизни – он так всегда мечтал: ветер в лобовое стекло, желтый лес по бокам, и миссия, которая стоит того, чтобы за нее умереть.   
\- Чего бояться, - выпятив подбородок, заявил Чонгук, заставив (с большим трудом) пропасть Гринча, - через три часа мы встретимся с ними в Кымчхоне…  
Тэхён спрятал смешок в горловине пальто – видел бы он себя.   
И еще этот подбородок а-ля Ли Мину.   
\- На ближайшей заправке заправляемся, - объявил Чонгук, сдвинув брови рассматривая стрелку уровня топлива. - А то обсохнем…  
\- Боже мое-е-е, - тихо прошептал Тэхён, потирая лоб пальцами.  
Какое чванячество! 

 

\- Кто по бабам, - веселился Чонгук, - кто по выпивке, кто по веществам. А Ким Тэхён по минералочке.  
В круглосуточном возле заправки Тэ-Тэ обносил прилавки: положил в корзинку по батончику всех сортов, сосательные конфетки, мармеладки и, конечно, пить: минераточку, спрайт и старую добрую коку.   
Тэхён пробурчал:   
\- Ничего не понимаешь! - подавая кассиру сто баксов расплатиться (а раньше бы он стырил…). - В дороге все съестся и выпьется.  
А вот привычке рассовывать добро по огромным карманам Тэхён не изменил. Вытащил из своего пальто помявшиеся и потерявшие товарный вид салфеточки из макдональдса, погрустил, вытряхивая их в мусорный бак, а потом заполнил освободившиеся карманы минералочкой и батончиками.   
\- Смотри, - потыкал его Чонгук, показывая ему экран своего телефона.  
На нем была развернута ветка их переписки, только контакт собеседника Чонгук переименовал в “ОбоссаласяЯОбоссалася”.   
\- Я тебя тоже, - пожевав что-то невидимое, ответил Тэхён, - потом во что-нибудь переименую.  
А Чонгук схватился пальцами за лоб, согнулся и трясся от хохота – правильно, что он интроверт. Зачем ему кто-то, если у него есть такое прекрасное чювство хюмора.   
\- Да мне пофигу на тебя! - бросил Тэхён из-за плеча, подкидывая в воздух фантик сникерса (одного из полусотни в его карманах). - Я наконец-то могу накупить себе всего, чего хочу.  
В почти несуществующих лучах пасмурного дня, на неприветливой северокорейской заправке он кружился вокруг себя, раскинув руки.   
\- Да, - кивнул Чонгук. - Радуйся.  
Приобрести что-то посерьезнее шоколадок у Тэхёна не хватило… не, не ума. Привычки тратить – батончики и впрямь были пределом его семнадцатилетних мечтаний и символом роскошной, безбедной жизни.   
Ким Тэхён экономил всю свою недолгую жизнь и понятия не имеет как жить в статусе того, у кого есть деньги.   
\- Поехали, - позвал Чонгук.  
Тэхён подобрал фантик, положил его в мусорный бак и залез в тачку, благословляясь и пристегиваясь.   
Пока им страшно везло – Чонгук так лучезарно лыбился на заправке, что ему никто не задал ни одного вопроса, мол, докуда столь юные существа направляются и кто их опекун. 

 

\- Как дела?  
Кто куда, Тэхён пялился только на лицо Чонджина на экране коммуникатора.   
\- Отлично! - отчитался Чонгук. - Только в этой тачке холодно и не работает подсветка.  
Стемнело, стало похоже на то, что собирается закапать волшебный осенний дождик – дня этак на три. В условиях скурвившейся погоды поломанного обогревателся особенно не хватало, и Тэхён реально не знал, как Чонгук терпит держать руки на руле – он сам залез в ворот пальто по уши и спрятал ладошки по карманам.   
А Чонджин сказал:  
\- Вот если в ней клапан подачи откажет – тогда поймешь, по чем фунт дорожного лиха… - камеру залило светом – Чонджин с кем-то разъехался в сумерках, со встречным авто со слепящими фарами. Потом он сказал: - Держитесь, ребятня. Недолго осталось. Мы уже южнее Сохуна, будем вас ждать в Кымчхоне…  
Чонгук потыкал пальцами карту, чтобы посмотреть, где этот Сохун.   
Изображение Чонджина, и без того нечеткое, свернулось в маленький квадратик в углу.   
Понятно, что “водила” Чонгук, на такой убитой тачке, не мог ехать быстрее Чероки с опытным Чонджином за рулем.   
А Чонджин прикалывался, уговаривал с того конца радиосвязи:  
\- Тэхёний, ну покажись…  
Тэхён нагнулся влево, к Чонгуку, и ненадолго мелькнул в объективе камеры планшета, чувствуя себя как-то вроде “на выданье”. Чонгук покосился на его рдеющие в холоде уши и спросил:  
\- Как Мину?  
\- Спит, - Чонджин покосился направо.  
\- Позаботься о нем, - попросил Чонгук.  
\- Да, - кивнул Чонджин.  
\- И не прикалывайся над ним, - в самый корень зрил Чонгук. - Не надо вот этого: “в тебе теперь дырок как в женщине”...  
\- О, нет, я и не думал, - заверил Чонджин самым искренним на свете тоном неисправимого человека.  
Отключился и потом долго ржал, припадая к рулю, задыхаясь, капая слюнями, как гиена.   
Эту шутку надо срочнейше Мину зашутить. 

 

Тэхён, как уже признавался, спать в тачке не мог – ну не убаюкивало его ни капли. Он пырил широко раскрытыми глазами на дорогу (как за рулем) и сосал шоколадки.   
Спать в таком холоде вообще могла бы только хладнокровная рыба.   
Поэтому Тэхён издалека, как только его выхватили фары, заметил стоящего с широко раскрытыми руками, как будто кого-то ловит, на дороге мужика. Он пораженно спросил у товарища:  
\- Чё он делает? - походило на то, что бросается под колеса.  
\- Не ебу! - прорычал Чонгук, давя на тормоз.  
В крапинках падающего дождя в снопе света фар человек уперся руками в хлопающий капот:  
\- Умоляю, помогите…  
\- Дяденька, вам чего? - вылез из своей двери Тэхён.  
Мужик напоминал ему медведя – огромный, круглый торс, мощнейшие плечи… Насмотревшись на Мину примерно такого же сложения, только полегче, Тэхён разглядывал человека с опаской, потому что культуристы с осиной талией и стероидными бицепсами, как правило, не обладают такой же мощью, как люди комплекции “бочка”, равноодинаково круглые верхней половиной туловища. В траве на обочине валялся велик, а одежда на выдающейся груди мужчины-медведя была порвана.   
\- Умоляю вас, - на одном дыхании проговорил медведь, опускаясь на колени, - два километра, довезите… Сын позвонил, упал в колодец… Больше ему дозвониться не могу, ехал, - он показал на велик в траве, - изо всех сил, но цепь порвалась. Умоляю, ему шесть лет!!! - деденька медведь молитвенно сложил руки.  
Потом Тэхён увидел на его и так мокром от дождя, щекастом лице… слезы. Переглянулся с Чонгуком – как быть?   
Почему-то лицо медведя вызывало расположение, как будто он плюшевый.   
\- Мы торопимся, - осторожно пытался отказаться Чонгук.  
\- Простите, - сказал медведь.  
Поднялся на ноги и побрел в дождь, в сторону света фар, как сломанный.   
Его пацану шесть лет, и он попал в беду.   
Тэхён еще раз посмотрел на Чонгука, потом крикнул:  
\- Дядь, мы поможем! Вернись!  
Медведь занял все заднее сиденье тачки, она даже как будто просела в сторону багажника.   
\- Меня Ма Донсок зовут, - представился дядя, вытирая кулаком слезы. - Сейчас поворот будет направо.  
Недоверчивый и совсем не такой добродушный, как Тэхён, Чонгук щурился на грязь, которую развезло дождем, и предельно сбавил ход, проплывая яму сразу после поворота на проселочную дорогу.   
\- Что же ты, Донсок, не вызвал спасателей? - спросил Чонгук. - Врачей?  
\- Это не юг, - угрюмо ответил Донсок. - Никто не приедет.   
Он правил Чонгуком, куда ехать, пока дорога не привела к одиноко стоящему посреди леса домику. Ни зги было не видно, но у Чонгука создалось ощущение, что не больно-то эта старая халупа обитаема.   
Просто чувство, какое вызывают заброшенные дома.   
Однако Донсок убежал внутрь за фонарем, показав рукой:  
\- Колодец где-то там. Без света не ходите – провалитесь…  
Когда он вернулся с портативным прожектором, Тэхён спросил:  
\- Как зовут мальчика?  
Помолчав, Донсок ответил:  
\- Сончжэ…  
\- Сончжэ-э-э… - завопил Тэ, прижав ладошки ко рту, как рупор.  
\- Сончжэ-э-э… - повторил отец.  
Только Чонгук разглядел его вперед всех:  
\- Вот он, вот колодец! - опустившись на коленки, заглядывая внутрь. - Несите свет скорее!  
\- Уже! - бежали Донсок с Тэхёном.  
Чонгук еле-еле успел заметить, что на дне бетонной ямы в два человеческих роста что-то есть, когда его в спину спихнули прямо в дыру. Он сильно ударился, когда приземлился плечом. Тэхён сопротивлялся Донсоку сверху, раскорячив свои ходули, в темноте (фонарь Донок бросил рядом) стараясь самостоятельно не наступить в пустоту ямы.   
Но кто Тэ-Тэ против Донсока, которого смело можно выпускать против быков.   
Тэхён полетел в яму вторым, придавив Чонука собой, не разбившись только благодаря товарищу.   
Обоим было больно, Чонгуку – очень, но они слышали, как немного погодя завелась и уехала по направлению из леса машина, и звук двигателя бы не похож на старую ауди.   
Дождь как будто пошел сильнее.   
\- Бля, - выплюнул в темноте голос Чонгука.  
И что-то рядом с Тэхёном жалобно заскулило, так что он слетел с места и влепился в Чонгука, совершенно отупев от страха.   
\- Здесь лежало что-то, - вспомнил Чонгук.  
Отпихнул Тэхёна и полез в карман за зажигалкой. Маленькое дрожащее пламя осветило, и это было все то же: два человеческих роста до поверхности земли, бетонная труба, какие кладут под мосты. Цементный пол, с которого на них болезненными глазами смотрит собака, у которой не хватает даже сил поднять голову – только слабый скулеж.   
\- Бедненькая, - тень Тэхёна, который быстро переметнулся от ужаса к состраданию, в этом убогом пламени приседает перед псом… или сукой – похожа на лабрадора, только грязная и темно так, что не разберешь. - Что? Что с тобой?  
Собака лижет руку Тэхёна, капельки дождя на его ладони.   
Чонгук трогает ее тоже – она неопасна, едва шевелится от истощения.   
\- Хочешь пить? - догадывается Тэхён.  
Вот и пригодились его бутылочки, которые он насовал по карманам. Отвинтив крышечку, Тэхён плеснул в ладошку, подставив ее к собачьей морде – та почуяла воду, непривычную (минералка), но была так обезвожена, что начала лизать.   
\- У нее что-то на ошейнике… - позвал светящего зажигалкой товарища Тэхён.  
Вдвоем они развернули ошейник (пока собака жадно пила из ладони Тэ) и пытались прочитать надпись на подвеске. Читал Чонгук:  
\- Привет, меня зовут Среда. Если рядом со… Черт! - выругался он. - Не могу больше!  
Пламя зажигалки нагрело кремень, кремень сжег ему большой палец – он выбросил зажигалку на цементный пол и стал сосать ожог.   
Только пока зажигалка не остыла. Потом ее взял Тэхён:  
\- Если рядом со мной нет хозяина, нажмите на эту кнопку – Энди сразу же придет за мной.  
\- Это маячок, - поразился Чонгук.  
Тэхён придавил пальцем утопленную в пластике псевдо-кнопку – такие обычно ставят на контактные токены, случайно не нажмешь.   
“Спасибо”, - появилась надпись на дисплее.   
И через три секунды погасла.   
\- И что теперь будет? - спросил Тэхён.  
\- Лучше, чтобы что-нибудь было, - отсел Чонгук. - Или мы сдохнем в этом колодце вместе с собакой.  
Газ в его зажигалке выгорел – Тэхён скыркал еще и еще, но пламя было голубым, слабым и сразу же почти тухло. 

 

Чонгук развлекался во мраке как мог. Заставлял Тэхёния ползти по себе, уговаривал:  
\- Ну ты же длинный, ну давай, блин!  
\- Не могу, - жаловался Тэхён.  
Он тянулся, но чувстовал ладонью только мокрый бетон.   
Чонгук зарычал.   
\- Давай я подпрыгну!  
Залез своей тушей на ладони Тэхёна, который еле-еле, надрывая пупок, держал их под животом под чонгуковским весом – и подпрыгнул.   
В неизвестное.   
\- Бляха, - раздалось через секунду.  
Чонгук разбил себе лицо и оборвал руки об какие-то шероховатости на этом проклятом бетоне.   
Больше ему прыгать не хотелось. Он уселся на цементный пол колодца, протянув руку к собаке – та иногда скулила, смертельно-тоскливо, но когда парни ее гладили, как будто немножко успокаивалась.   
Должно быть, она настрадалась – только представьте, каково умирать в бетонном мешке от обезвоживания.   
Чонгук представлял и морщился. Спросил у Тэхёния:  
\- У тебя кола осталась?  
Бутылочка пшикнула, когда Тэ-Тэ свернул на ней крышечку, а потом протянул руку – черт знает, в этом колодце было еще темнее, чем просто под открытым небом, в котором наступила ночь. Чонгук долго возил рукой в воздухе, пока не столкнулся с холодными пальцами товарища.   
Собака по имени Среда немножко подняла голову и снова тихо заскулила.   
\- Где же твой Энди? - спросил у нее Чонгук. Он даже не хотел представлять, насколько псина умирает от голода – он чувствовал в себе только слабые его позывы, и его уже бесило чувство “жрать, жрать… хоть что-нибудь из мяса”. Чонгук поиронизировал: - А вчера у нас было полно колбасы самого высшего сорта! Вот только я ее вывалял по полу…  
Ему вспомнилась вчерашняя ссора с Мину, и он почувствовал грусть, как будто имел на нее право.   
\- Думаешь, они станут нас искать? - спросил Тэхён.  
\- Конечно, - из темноты ответил Чонгук. - Тачка же здесь. Этот Донсок уехал не на ней.   
Бесило то, как в темноте, в замкнутом пространстве, совершенно (и так быстро!) теряется чувство времени. Было семь? Девять?   
Чонгук только думал, что, наверно, еще не одиннадцать. 

 

\- Я должен тебе что-то сказать, - с трагическими интонациями произнесла темень голосом Тэхёна.  
Не совсем темень – большие собачьи глаза (возле её тела они оба прижались ради тепла), иногда, очень редко, блестели. Как поверхность воды под луной.   
\- Ну скажи, - разрешил Чонгук, думая, что, “бля, хочу курить”.  
\- Мне нравится Чонджин, - как будто и темноты Тэхёну было недостаточно, хотелось больше инкогнито и непроницаемости, когда он, помявшись, уточнил: - Ну, этот я… гомосексуалист.  
Справа от него Чонгук весело расхохотался. Потом спросил:   
\- Ты чё, помирать собрался? - чё иначе исповедается?  
\- Не… - ответил Тэ. - Нет, просто.  
Ноль процентов уверенности в голосе.   
\- У-у-у, - повыл, глумясь, Чонгук, - боженька тебя осуждает, любитель сочных мужчинок в возрасте!  
Чонджин же сочненький – он не прав?  
Он чувствовал, как натурально слева Тэ-Тэ скукоживается и стыдится своей подлой ориентации, поэтому весело чморил приятеля – а чем еще заняться-то?   
Хитрым-хитрым голосом спросил:  
\- А что ты вчера с Чонджином делал? Только честно?  
Помолчав, Тэхён ответил:  
\- Целовался. Один раз в губы и один в щеку.  
Чонгук почесал лоб – не то чтобы считать это нормально, и как пить дать ждет Тэхёна сердечное разочарование впереди. Зато Чонгук потом сказал:  
\- Ну, хотя бы он не такое говно, как я предполагал.  
Тэхён хрюкнул возмущенно. 

 

\- Сделал? - спросил Ингук. - А планшет? Планшет уничтожил?   
Ма Донсок заверил, что да.   
\- Отлично, - усмехнулся Ингук. - Ты незаменим.  
И отрубил Ма Донсока, начавшего опять про деньги – какие к черту деньги. Их у Ингука полно. Он убивает ради развлечения, ради адреналина.   
Белый БМВ набирает скорость, шурша шинами по мокрому асфальту, по мятым желтым листьям. Лобовое стекло машины заклеено скотчем там, где продырявлено пулями, но на лице Ингука такое хищное, такое выражение победителя, что обстановка не играет роли. 

 

\- Рембо на белом БМВ, - усмехнулся Чонджин, указывая глазами на зеркало заднего вида, в котором стремительно приближался слепящий свет фар огромного внедорожника.  
Мину, нагнув голову, смотрел, как он обгоняет в потоке, матерясь под нос:  
\- Вот сучонок…  
БМВ двигался так, будто все ему должны уступать – и ему все уступали, сумасшедшему, прущему лоб в лоб по встречке.   
В первый раз он бортанул Чероки, когда Чонджин был вынужден затормозить, чтобы не врезаться в машину впереди – джип тряхнуло, он заерзал колесами по грязи.   
Второй раз он промчался по обочине параллельно трейлеру, идущему навстречу, вынырнул из-за длинного крытого тентом хвоста и врезался в джип со стороны Чонджина, разбив фары, боковое зеркало и изуродовав капот.   
Рассвирепевший Чонджин крутанул руль и дал сдачи, смяв правую дверь БМВ.   
Он видел ухмылку человека за рулем и в ответ, через автомобильные стекла, глядел издеваясь – как твоя рука? Побаливает?   
Выиграет кто-то один, ничьей не будет.   
Чонджин продолжал бить его дальше, но, увлекшись, вылез на встречку – там кто-то оправданно испугался и загудел – и пришлось прижаться к обочине, заходя в поворот. Мразь на белом БМВ посчитала это за знак свыше и врезалась в Чероки, пройдя поворот по диагонали – скорость БМВ была выше, и направление удара сыграло ему на руку.   
Джип выбило с дороги в пустоту.   
Дороги на севере почти все идут по высокой насыпи – тем они и опасны.   
Чонджин сделал все возможное, чтобы не вылететь носом далеко вперед, как самолет, он закрутил руль, цепляясь колесами за землю, сколь можно, гася этот импульс: Чероки покатился с насыпи кубарем, а не самолетом, переворачиваясь по склону, как коробка.   
Ингук остановил машину, захлопнул дверь и поскакал по насыпи вниз к джипу, который вращал колесами в воздухе.   
Если не везет, надо сменить стратегию – не правда ли?   
В прошлый раз он хотел прикончить коротышку, но тот оказался живуч, как непонятно что. Так что в этот раз он нацелился на длинного – выволок его из двери, ничего не соображающего, и несколько раз ударил по голове пистолетом.   
Оба сразу они Ингуку не нужны. Ему надо было, чтобы экспедиторы были как отравленные тараканы: не разбежались, но пока жили.   
Ингук обошел машину с другой стороны и вытащил на землю второго, который мычал и цеплялся за него руками.   
Ингук сжал ворот его куртки в кулаке, слегка придушив:  
\- Что вы везете?  
\- Иди н-нахуй, - пробормотал Мину.  
Вот бы ему вытащить пистолет – но перед его глазами все кружится.   
\- Неправильно, - злобно прошипел Ингук. - Еще раз!  
Он стащил куртку с правого плеча Мину и запустил под нее пальцы. Понял, что рана под ними, и надавил.   
\- А-а-а, - искорежился Мину.  
\- Что вы везете? - по слогам повторил Ингук, продавливая бинты, погружая средний палец в отверстие, сразу же почувствовав им влагу.  
\- А-А-А-А, - Мину ревел не своим голосом.  
Так больно ему еще в жизни не было.   
Ингук бросил раздирать наживую его тело и начал с другого конца:  
\- Твои дети у меня… Я поймал их, как крысяток, и посадил туда, откуда им не убежать...  
Тогда Мину как никогда в жизни стало… тяжело. Он схватил руку Ингука, пытался бороться, но… сил совсем не было. Мину думал, что ему конец, когда Ингук приставил пистолет к его голове:  
\- Я все равно найду это. А дети умрут… - шипел он свои угрозы дольно тихо.  
Может, поэтому Чонджин их не слышал. Было вообще удивительно, что Чонджин еще шевелится. Что он приполз с той стороны тачки так тихо, незамеченый.   
По его лицу текла кровь. Там даже не лицо было – кровавая маска, сквозь которую смотрел глаз.   
Направив пистолет в спину Ингука, Чонджин два раза выстрелил. Тело навалилось на Мину, как родственник. Мину вытащил пистолет из пальцев Ингука, но тот был все, видимо.   
Мину еле столкнул его с себя в траву, прохрипев:  
\- Зачем ты его прикончил? Он похитил Чонгука.  
\- Палец, - просипел Чонджин, выстрелив в тело еще раз, - сорвался, - и еще четыре выстрела.  
И непонятна ли обида человека, чью голову принимают за бильярдный шар.   
Чонджин выдрал из джипа коммуникатор, забрал сумку с деньгами и апетчку. Вдвоем с Мину они поползли вверх по склону.   
Двигатель белого БМВ даже не был заглушен, в салоне горела синяя подсветка (где могло гореть и не было разбито). Чонджин залез в водительское кресло, ладонью вытирая кровь, тронулся…  
Согнувшийся, скорчившийся от боли, как креветка, Мину потянулся рукой к бардачку, из которого вытащил кредитку. Показал ее товарищу.   
\- Пух твоему миру, Со Ингук, - прошипел Чонджин, прочитав имя картодержателя.

 

К домику в лесу подъехала машина. Хлопнула дверь.   
\- Это он… - прошептал Тэхён, - это Ма Донсок вернулся?  
Стало пиздец как страшно.   
Потом незнакомый, как будто довольно молодой голос крикнул:  
\- Среда-а-а! - почти с отчаянием.  
Собака даже приподнялась. Посмотрела на Тэхёна с такой мольбой в уставших глазах – и завыла из последних сил.   
\- Это Энди! - затряс товарищаТэхён. - Это ее хозяин!  
\- Среда-а-а-а! - а человек как будто тоже чувствовал, что собака рядом. Здесь.  
Он нашел ее.   
\- Энди-и-и-и-и!!! - не своим голосом завопил Чонгук.  
\- Сюда! Мы здесь! - скакал на цементе Тэхён.  
Показалось, что свет фонарика пляшет на поверхности, на высоте в два человеческих роста.   
\- Здесь колодец! - вспомнил Чонгук. - Осторожно, не упади…  
Но человек бы уже не упал, он заглядывал в скважину, светя в нее фонарем. Он увидел свою собаку, которая встала и смотрела на него такими уставшими глазами…   
\- Убери фонарь, - а Тэхён с Чонгуком закрылись рукавами.  
\- Конечно, - торопливо согласился человек по имени Энди. - Я… я вытащу вас. Подождите.  
\- Нам нужна лестница! - крикнул Чонгук.  
Позже он думал, что это чудо – когда полз по стремянке вслед за Тэхёном, который тащил на руках дрожавшую собаку.   
Маячок на ней и хозяин, который все-таки пришел.   
Чонгук сидел на траве, грустно подперев щеки кулаками, рассматривая грязную машину, на которой прибыл спаситель. На его водооталкивающей куртке даже была нашивка - “Andy”, и сейчас он как самоотверженный спасатель, уложив свою собаку на одеяло, кормил ее из соски какой-то питательной жидкой кашей (видимо, возил напиток собой, понимая, что так необходимо). Он прилег рядом с ней, жалостливо гладил по животу и смотрел с такой любовью.   
Каким надо быть уродом, чтобы мучить животное.   
Умная собака, глядя на хозяина, плакала.   
А Тэхён уже проверил – коммуникатор в их машине уничтожен.   
А на крыльях грязной тачки, на которой приехал этот Энди – всполохи оранжевого пламени, как будто живого.   
\- Ты работаешь в Игштар Гейт? - спросил Чонгук.  
\- Да, - ответил Энди. - В смысле, откуда ты знаешь?  
Он на секунду сощурил глаза недоверчиво.   
Чонгук поглядел на Тэхёна – верить ему или нет? Но у Энди было такое добродушное, сострадательное лицо, что он решил сказать:   
\- Ли Мину и Пак Чонджин, знаешь таких?  
\- Еще как, - ответил Энди.  
\- Так вот мы немножко помогали им, - рассказал Чонгук, - когда нас запихали в эту дыру в земле, где сидела твоя собака.


	10. The last road together

 

Или вот версия для тех, кто не щадит свои вкусовые рецепторы. Кто любит погорячее. Кто любит выдержаный алкоголь (млять, Энди)

 

У бедных экспедиторов выбор был не велик – только развернуться на север, взять направление по трассе, на которой пропали дети. Они не доехали до Кымчхона, но Ассистант нашел камеру, которая сняла разбитую ауди на мосту в Пьёнсане.   
Не такое уж большое расстояние между этими городками, но целиком по лесам.   
Навигатор детишек был выключен.   
Мину бы попробовал отследить мобильник Чонгука, но не знал номера. О Чонгуке вообще мало чего было известно, он любил быть в тени.   
\- Попробуй Тэхёна, - подсказал Чонджин, продолжая вытираться рукавом – он выглядел как мясник, только это была его собственная кровь, начавшая свертываться и липнуть. - Он же учится в каком-то колледже.  
Телефон Ким Тэхёна был оставлен им в деканате в момент зачисления, но сейчас был недоступен – парень мог десять раз сменить его за прошедший год.   
У Мину болела рана, которую киллер расширял пальцами, как ретрактором, а еще хотелось разнести все в этой ебаной машине своими руками.   
Парни где-то в радиусе ста километров, но живы ли они еще.   
Чонджин остановил БМВ и рухнул на руль:  
\- Так мы их не найдем, - в таком состоянии Мину этого человека, которому все похуй, еще не видел. - Звони Донвану. Пропали люди. Он обязан искать всеми способами – пусть хоть все эти елки по иголке переберут…  
Мину потянулся к планшету, когда на его экране всплыл входящий – Энди Ли.   
\- Чего тебе? - спросил Мину, ответив на звонок.  
Перед камерой появился Энди, судя по всему, в своей машине – он ездил на одной и той же, у нее была странная оранжево-красная подсветка салона. Энди не сильно смотрел в объектив, чесал свою псину – тоже все знали, что он повсюду со своей собакой, как с напарником.   
\- Мне – ничего, - Энди пожал плечами, - а…  
Тут из-за подголовника его кресла вылез (как “а вот он я”) веселый Чонгук, который нараспев сказал:  
\- Приве-е-ет!  
И Тэхён привстал, тоже улыбаясь.   
Чонджин протянул руку и закрыл объектив их навигатора ладонью – он не хотел, чтобы мелкие его видели таким. Изуродованным, страшным, на грани.   
\- Что вы там делаете? - спросил Мину. - Энди?  
\- Они нашли мою собаку, - улыбался Энди, поглаживая Среду. - И сказали, что вы обрадуетесь, если я вам позвоню.  
\- Мы очень рады, - тихо ответил Мину.  
\- А с нами такое было, такое было! - наперебой заговорили детишки. Заторопились рассказывать: - Нас похитили! Посадили в колодец!  
\- Какой кошмар, - слушая, ужасался Мину. - А мы даже не знали!  
Чонджин лежал на руле и из-под локтя устало смотрел на него. Мину тихо кивал, будто о чем-то сильно задумался, машинально слушая и вставляя комментарии преувеличивающего родителя шестилетних, а не шестнадцатилетних детей.   
\- Что с тачкой? - спросил Мину. - Вы можете ехать?  
\- Нет, - слегка неуверенно ответил Чонгук. Он как бы чувствовал свою ответственность в том, что машина стала нетранспортабельна: - Они порезали ей колеса.  
\- Ну и хрен с ней, - почему-то равнодушно отнесся Мину. Он позвал товарища:- Энди, сможешь закинуть их к нам?  
Но Энди быстро помотал головой:  
\- Сначала я покажу свою собаку ветеринару… Потом – что угодно.  
\- Ладно, - согласился Мину. - Пьёнсан? Встретимся там?  
\- Окей, - кивнул Энди. - А что с вашей камерой?  
\- Какая-то неисправность, - солгал Мину.  
Энди на самом деле заметил, как кто-то сначала закрыл объектив, потом выключил картинку совсем. Он спросил:  
\- С Чонджином все в порядке? - и был тут еще один носатый господин, который хотел знать то же.   
Кашлянув, Чонджин приподнялся с руля:  
\- Да, я здесь. Порядочек со мной. Лучше всех.  
\- Не, это я лучше всех, - похвалился Мину.  
Его тело этот ублюдок отрывал кусками и совал в него пальцы.   
\- Так, - не понял внезапной смены приоритетов Чонгук. - А тачка? Здесь останется? А если тот человек придет за ней?  
\- Не придет, - умехнулся Мину. - Он задел Чонджина по больному и… скоропостижно покинул этот свет. Эта машина больше не нужна никому, кроме нас.  
Безмолвный Энди открыл рот.   
Емана.   
Емана, они угрохали этого киллера – раскрывали глаза детишки.   
\- Ладно, - чё с этими неуправляемыми делать? Энди завел двигатель. - Пьёнсан.  
\- Пьёнсан, - ответил Мину.

 

Чонджин реально не хотел появляться перед поросёночком с башкой со слипшимися от крови волосами. Он остановился где-то в городе, возле колонки – есть две-три штуки в каждом населенном пункте на Севере. Вода – ресурс, к которому должен иметь доступ любой гражданин. На равном распределении ресурсов эта философия и строилась, пока не свернула не туда.   
Для Чонджина, засунувшего голову под поток ледяной октябрьской воды, Мину держал рычаг подачи, навалившись на него здоровой конечностью.   
Он смотрел, как от волос Чонджина поднимается парок, и морщился – как он терпит этот холод. Вдобавок весь облился, вся грудь, а кровь так и бежала по камням.   
\- У тебя сотрясение? - спросил Мину.  
\- Хорошо бы только оно, - ответил Чонжин.  
Из сострадания Мину даже помог ему выполаскивать кровь, стараясь не задеть рану.   
\- А я поседел, - усмехнулся Мину, пока Чонджин вытирал волосы футболкой. - Я уверен.  
\- Нахер такую работу, - запрыгнул обратно в БМВ Чонджин.  
Он сушился от печки, наклонив над ней голову.   
Вот так люди и живут. Выживают. 

 

Собака лежала под капельницей тихо, только поглядывала на хозяина – здесь ли ты.   
\- Не волнуйся, я не ушел, - а Энди на стуле наклонялся к ее большому пушистому уху и шептал – видимо, они друг друга понимали.  
Как Мину, Чонгук сидел на стуле возле стены.   
\- У тебя есть какие-нибудь мысли? - спросил Мину.  
\- Есть, - ответил Энди.  
\- Ну излагай, - попросил Мину.  
Чонджина с Тэхёном не было в “палате” ветклиники – они были где-то в другом месте этого заведения.   
\- Я же не как вы, - заметил Энди, - за такие вот задания не берусь, где пулю можно схватить, - он указал на Мину. Мину усмехнулся – да он тоже не брался, его не спросили. - Я просто вещи всякие везу, - пролоджил Энди, - зачем мне напарник. Я пришел к нашим программистам, говорю, отключите мне парную авторизацию, у меня нет напарника. Они мне такие: не-не-не, ты не понимаешь… Говорят, если эти швабры из кладовки выкинуть, все здание рухнет. Я тогда до них докопался – а как мне работать? И они такие: все будет. Все будет в четвертом квартале пиздяцатого года – мол, работаем по плану. А ты пока себе найди напарника. Хоть за уши приведи.  
Мину сидел-поржыкивал. Имел он дела с девелоперами. У них и научился не воспринимать некоторых людей всерьез.   
А Энди подвел к серьезному:  
\- Ну я им и привел – Среду, мол, вот напарник, давайте уже рабоатть начнем. Они повыкобенивались, потом включили мне авторизацию по сетчатке. - Энди примолк на сукундочку, потом сам себе закивал головой. - Среда могла запускать нашего Ассистанта. В смысле, ее глаза.  
\- Хм-м-м, - протянул Мину. - Так он нам на хвост и сел. Знал, что это мы. Знал, какая у нас машина.  
\- Видимо, - согласился Энди. - Мразь.

 

\- Что ты смотришь на меня так?  
Без сигареты в пальцах Чонджин и не знал, как притворяться пафосным и непробиваемым. Он выглядел как хрен знает что – полумокрый, грязный, уставший.   
А Тэхён пялился не отрываясь – ужасный человек, если подумать.   
А что с собой должен был сделать Тэхён? Он видел другого Чонджина, от которого пахло кровью и железом. Глаза этого Чонжина не сверкали хулиганисто. Перед Тэхёном тот еле стоял, а когда шел, то странно спотыкался.   
Тэхён протянул руку и погладил, как ему вчера хотелось, волосы цвета молочного шоколада – они были влажные.   
\- Ты должен себя беречь, - говорил Тэхён. - Курить меньше. Больше спать.  
Стопроцентно настоящий Тэхён вырвался наружу: он жалел. В его голове всегда по дефолту было ощущение, что люди страдать не должны. Собаки. Коты. Хоть кто. Никто не должен страдать, а такие, как Чонджин, особенно – не способные позаботиться о себе.   
Рискующие. Отчаянные люди.   
\- Тэхён… - сказал Чонджин. - Как мне плохо…  
Прижавшийся к нему, к его мокрой куртке, Тэхён был вторым настоящим собой – готовым обнимать, когда его объятия нужны, готовым выслушать и поделиться частичкой своей души, чтобы вдознуть жизнь в того, кто смертельно устал.   
Честно говоря, Тэхён думал, что именно так работают отношения: близость и желание делить все пополам, плохое и хорошее.   
Тэхён гладил Чонджина по голове:  
\- Ты так много сделал. Ты должен отдохнуть. Не думай об этом человеке – просто не думай, слышишь?  
Чонджин своей красивой ладошкой возил по лбу. Мокрые волосы падали.   
Убить кого-то – странное ощущение, мерзкое, абсолютно неправильное, но не отпускающее. 

 

\- Я придумал, что нам делать.  
Чонгук налип на спину Мину, как лист. Шел от кофемашины, мешая свой кофе, но чуть не наступал “папане” на задники.  
\- Неужели, - Мину всегда разговаривал таким особенным тоном…  
Как будто соглашался во всем с собеседником и был готов выслушать что угодно… сказав после вежливо, что это говно.   
Мину завернул за угол коридора ветклиники, где на окне Чонджин опять шептался с Тэхёном. Самому старшему были бы неприятны эти обжимания, если бы он не начал понимать, что Чонджин почему-то воспринимает пацана серьезно… теперь. Ну, относительно…  
Мину-то вот своего “отпрыска” совсем не воспринимает, когда тот, столкав их всех в кружок головами, заговорщицким шепотом рассказывает:  
\- Эта тачка… Ведь никого не осталось, кто про нее знает – этот киллер убил всех… - о, до них дошли новости про консъержа с перерзанным горлом и Кена в реанимации. Чонгук был возбужден сверх меры: - Я подумал, что я ведь тоже могу оказаться сыном Бу Гонхи! Мамаша у меня была ого-го, вы просто вместо тачки “привезете” что-нибудь другое, что-нибудь… одолженное у моего папочки, который настоящий…  
Мину смотрел на Чонджина, в легком недоумении подняв уголок губ.   
\- Можно было бы Тэхёна использовать, - заявил Чонгук, - но все знают, что его родители живы. Идеально же! - Чонгук чуть не подпрыгивал.  
Миллиарды Бу Гонхи. Никакого долга в поллимона за ним с Тэхёном. Нужно только, чтобы упрямый, честный Мину согласился на обман.   
\- Ну пожалуйста-а-а, - Чонгук метался умоляющими глазами между Чонджином и Мину, остановившись на последнем. - Соври один раз! Всего один – спаси нас с Тэхёном… Пожалуйста, никто никогда не помогал нам…  
Но Мину сказал твердое:  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты трус! - вспылил Чонгук. - Ты ВЕДЕШЬ СЕБЯ ТАК, БУДТО ЧЕЛОВЕК ТЕБЕ НРАВИТСЯ, А ПОТОМ ТЫ ИЗ-ЗА СВОИХ ПРИНЦИПОВ ХЕР КЛАДЕШЬ.  
Ясно, что он намекал на свою мать.   
\- Знаешь что? - сказал Чонгук. - Пошел ты. Пошел ты.  
И ведь это уже было – что он стоял перед Мину и крыл его отборным матом.   
\- Нет, - повторил Мину. - Не потому, что мне жалко моих принципов, - он даже показал пальцами кавычки. - Я бы даже соврал ради тебя – потерял бы работу, а ты приобрел бы миллионы. Если бы. Если бы так оно и было, Чонгук. Но так не будет.  
Чонджин с повисшим на его руке Тэ-Тэ смотрел в пол – он понимал товарища и был с ним согласен.   
Мину объяснял:  
\- Там тринадцать настоящих детей Бу Гонхи, - напомнил он. - Если они все сделают анализ ДНК – как думаешь, обнаружится у них что-то общее? А тут ты. А это уже мошенничество.  
От его объяснений Чонгук наклонил голову.   
\- И потом факт, что эта тачка разбилась, когда за рулем был Гонхи – его невозможно уничтожить, как они уничтожили все, содержавшее генетический материал этого человека. Поэтому она им и нужна.  
Где-то на этих словах Чонгук понял, что ему по-прежнему ничего не светит, только каторга, и у него задрожали губы от обиды – на свою никчемную жизнь.   
Мину тоже не доставляло радости заставлять его чувствовать себя так. Он мешал кофе ложечкой, не замечая, как он остывает…  
Энди дожидался, когда его собаку прокапают. Он окажет экспедиторам любую услугу, если они попросят.  
Тоже погрзившися в тяжкие мысли о своем неблагополучном будущем, Тэхён швыркнул носом, бросив на Чонджина унылый взгляд – даже если бы хотел, старший не сможет ему ничем помочь.   
\- А ведь было бы здорово, - медленно сказал Мину, - если бы Со Ингук убил вас... - Чонгук смотрел на него пораженно, у Тэхёна просто глаза выкатывались от возмущения. - Он убил вас и спрятал тела так, что никто никогда не смог найти, - закончил Мину.

 

\- Да? - обернулся Энди, когда его позвали.  
Он спал на собачьей койке на локтях.   
\- Окажешь нам услугу? - попросил Мину. - Этих детей надо отвезти в Сеул. Их нужно приютить на короткое время.  
Хлопая глазами, Энди перводил взгляд с одного пацана на другого. Он просто не мог проснуться. Мину думал про другое, когда добавил:  
\- Это серьезное дело, и, согласившись, ты можешь получить кучу проблем.  
\- Нет, - Энди помотал головой. - Я готов. Они спасли мою собаку.  
Он улыбнулся. 

 

Машина Энди была теплой и комфортной. Тэхён на заднем сиденье дрых, обнявшись с собакой, а Энди с Чонгуком смотрели на дорогу и типа беседовали. Как взрослые.   
Разок попили кофе на заправке, морщась от дождика.   
Вообще, Чонгук заметил, что, перестав хмуриться (когда ему сказал ветеринар, что его собака истощена, но с ней все в порядке), Энди расслабился и стал в сто раз симпатичнее – если честно, он был красивее Мину и Чонджина вместе взятых, но нравился Чонгуку своей простотой.   
В нем не было никаких сложностей и противоречий – он жил простой жизнью, вместе со своей собакой, и жизнь та была нормальная и ровная.   
“Нормальная” - наверное, только обэтом Чонгук и мечтал. Не высовываться, но иметь все, что нужно. Делать то, к чему душа лежит.   
Энди просто был его идеалом.   
\- Мы дома, - объявил Энди, когда включил радио, и оно заработало – вблизи от южнокорейской границы.  
Чонгук так никогда еще не любил корейскую попсу.   
Они возвращались домой. 

 

\- Меня бесит эта тачка, - с закрытыми глазами пожаловался Мину.  
БМВ Со Ингука, в котром они дожидались помощи от Донвана перед заброшенным домиком в лесной глуши.   
Чонджин сказал, что нахрен – пускай сами забирают ауди. А в машине человека, которого он угрохал, он не поедет.   
На самом деле никуда ехать он больше не мог. Он лежал на заднем сиденье, закрывая лоб локтями, и старался поспать. Старался не думать. Старался делать то, что сказал ему Тэхён. 

 

В восемь часов утра Энди открыл перед ними дверь – собака пробежала вперед всех и запрыгнула на диван, где было ее законное место, обозначенное покрытым шерстью пледом.   
\- У меня немного места, - заранее извинился Энди. - Кому-то придется спать на полу.  
\- Да ладно, - заверил Чонгук.  
Вот бы он так жил: квартира была такой уютной, в коричневых тонах. Она была теплой – радиаторы во всю грели.   
Энди приготовил завтрак – поели яичницы, выпили кофе и… отправились спать.   
Обосновав тем, что лчше побудет со своей собакой, Энди занял диван, а детям отдал свою спальню.   
У Чонгука не было друзей с таким достатком, чтобы его приглашали переночевать в таких квартирах, так что он возился под одеялом, которое делил с Тэ-Тэ, в темной спальне с зашторенными окнами.   
Видимо, его фаза сна прошла… или так и не наступила.   
Он докапывался до Тэхёна:  
\- А Энди тебе не нравится? - агитировал за уютного в пользу пизданутого: - Он же лучше в сто раз.  
Тэхён кинул в него подушкой.   
Это надо чувствовать, умом так не понять: Чонджин – да. Всех остальных не существует.   
Неугомонный Чонгук встал попить. Энди спал на диване, закрывшись локтем, в одежде, с мокрыми волосами – сходил в душ, пока дети укладывались.   
Они с собакой иногда возились.   
А Чонгук ходил по квартире с пледом на плечах, рассматривал и поражался – вот бы он так жил!   
Полочка для книг. Подставочка для обуви. Все такое простое, приятное, коричневое.   
Неумирающий цветок в кадочке на кухне.


	11. Sold out

 

Это было мое спасение преддождевой атмосфере позапрошлого мая. В месте, на языке которого я не говорю. Я - с большим, но полупустым чемоданом.  
Мне очень нравится читка Дабл Кей - в нем полно экспрессии. Дорогой Олли, если я еще не успел направить (я не помню), может погуглить его коллаб с обожаемым Со Ингуком неожиданно на вокале. В клипе мелькает его прекрасная морда.  
Мне очень нравится голос Мину - я и не знал, что он такой красивый.  
И бит - он притягивает меня. Полностью. 

(я так долго приберегал - чуть не потратил на первый разочек мужей, но сюда вписывается гораздо луче. У видео 123,040 просмотров - 3040 точно мои)

 

Это были глаза мрака. Так смотрит на тебя небо между часом и двумя ночи. Скважина, открытая к центру галактики – там гравитационные волны, которые засасывают даже свет, чего уж говорить о трусливой душонке Ким Тэхёна, которую Хиро высасывал взглядом.  
Они оба сидели в фуро, по грудь в воде, раскинув руки по бортикам ванной. Тело Хиро было белое, как бумага, как будто принадлежащее не живому человеку, а существу из мира Yū no Seikai.  
Рядом с ним туша Такаши, покрытая цветными татуировками, с огромными сиськами, казалась еще страшнее.  
Такаши сидел в воде не шевеля даже пальцем, избегая лишний раз заставлять закон Архимеда работать – пол из мраморных плиток перед фуро уже был весь покрыт лужицами воды.  
А вот Хиро ради гостей поднялся.  
Он был высоким, но казался хрупким. Почти как женщина – Тэхён быстро опустил голову, пытаясь не смотреть на мокрое тело, пока Хиро натягивал халат.  
Его ноги так и подгибались, он бы хоть сейчас дрёпнулся на пол – а потом ужиком бы заизвивался в сторону выхода, и только его и видели.  
Но ладони Чонджина на плечах прижали его к полу.  
Большая дверь в помещении, где двое японцев принимали ванну, была открыта в японский садик, пропуская внутрь октябрьский холод. Мраморные плитки, покрытые водой, должны были быть не теплее льда, но Хиро ступал по ним босыми ногами.  
\- Я плохо расслышал, - сказал он красивым, хрипловатым голосом, - что вы хотите мне предложить?  
\- Этих детей, - ответил Мину.  
И криво усмехнулся.  
Он вынуждал Чонгука оставаться на месте тем же макаром, что Чонджин – Тэхёна.  
Пацаны оба устроили истерику, пока экспедиторы долго вдалбливали в малолетние мозги, что так будет лучше. Что с Хиро им будет просто замечательно.  
Тэхёний не верил и смотрел на мужиков слезящимися глазами.  
Сложив руки замочком за спиной, Хиро прохаживался.  
Прохаживался с очень интересным, насмешливым лицом. Он прошлепал по воде до Чонгука, но тот в упор не желал смотреть на пугающего японца.  
Тогда Хиро встал перед Тэхёном, заставив его большим носом почувствовать ворсинки белого махрового халата на своей груди. Сердце Тэхёна наяривало по ребрам, и все в помещении имели удовольствие слышать его страх – тутуту-ду-ду – как монументальный бит в самих больших колонках на свете.  
Тоненькая насмешливая улыбочка на губах Хиро была хуже всего.  
\- Что мне толку в них? - спросил Хиро, стоя все так же близко к Тэхёну, сверху вниз глядя на его синий затылок. - От них больше неприятностей, чем пользы.  
Тэхён про себя умолял его отойти хоть на пошага, но Хиро не сдвинулся с места – его тело так близко пугало ребенка до смерти, и Хиро это, понятно, забавляло.  
А Мину снял с плеча сумку и достал из нее самурайский меч в сая, изготовленных из двервесины магнолии. Ножны были покрыты черным лаком и украшены миниатюрами.  
С вежливым поклоном Мину передал меч Хиро.  
Задевржав дыхание, Хиро извлек его из чехла. Сталь полутораметровой катаны сумела озарить блеском серебра даже полумрак комнаты, в которую из сада наползали сумерки.  
Хиро примерил в ладони рукоятку, и та, обтянутая кожей, его не разочаровала – легла в руку как влитая. Позолоченная гарда… Хиро провел пальцем по острию клинка и неожиданно ойкнул… 

Мину армейскими ботинками прочесал по офису как мелкий гусеничный танк. Следом за ним расхлябанной походкой поспевал высокий товарищ.  
Замигав, Донван оторвал от уха телефонную трубку, когда на его стол сбросили сумку.  
\- Выебать пришел? - осведомился Донван у Мину, противно сощурившись.  
\- В другой раз, - ответил Мину. - Сейчас некогда.  
Они оба поперли к дверям, так что и непонятно было, зачем приходили… Хотя-я-я…  
Донван пошарился в сумке и понял.  
\- Здесь только половина! - заорал он на двери, которые закрывались. - Где остальное???  
Чонджин вернулся, чтобы просунуться в дверную щель:  
\- Выпало наверно, пока нас убивали. Ты отправь народ, поищи… - и скрылся опять.

 

Катана в руках Хиро разрезала воздух, производя свист. Как в фильмах про самураев, Хиро полуприсел, выставив вперед левую ногу и правую руку с мечом…  
По-прежнему восседая в фуро, Такаши сказал ему что-то на японском:  
\- Аната ва бака но юоунимиеру.  
Этот язык звучал так внушительно, что Тэхрюний двести раз обоссался, и не потому, что хотел писать. Голова Такаши была похожа на арбуз и столько же выражала эмоций – эмоций больше было в его жирных складочках на затылке, чем на лице. Он не улыбался.  
Тэхён думал, что Такаши советует, как продырявить гостей катаной, не пачкаясь.  
\- Ты выглядишь идиотом, - сказал Такаши напарнику, глядя на свою подмышку.  
Но тот продолжал паясничать, позоря весь род японских воинов до япохи Ямато – размахивая оружием, как герой боевика.  
Хиро игрался с катаной, дырявя ей воздух, пропуская мимо ушей наставнический голос старшего, произнесшего:  
\- Соре ва фокудэ ванай, аната!  
Жирный Такаси злится. Жирный Такаси Тэхёна за человека-то не считает: так, наступил ботинком – там по подошвой что-то хрюпнуло и потекло.  
\- Это не вилка, ты! - издевался Такаси. - Что ты тыкаешь ей в воздух?  
\- Шизуканиште! - рявкнул на него Хиро, приложив палец к губам.  
Он подошел к Мину (спрятав катану за спину – он уже не мог расстаться с ней):  
\- Я… я выполню вашу просьбу по мере своих возможностей, - вежливо на секундочку склонив голову.

 

Чонгуку было страшно, как человеку будет – если у него даже чемодана нету, если его отправляют в чужую страну, где он не знает даже языка.  
Когда он в жизни самостоятельно не бывал дальше сеульских пригородов (а на Севере он был с экспедиторами – это не так уж можно прибить к счёту).  
Ему с Тэ-Тэ только и пообещали, что там, в Японии, Хиро ничего с ними не сделает.  
Спрячет в подполье якудза и пристроит к семейному полукриминальному бизнесу.  
Незарегистрированный, о котором таможня понятия не имеет, рыболовецкий кораблик отбывал к берегам страны восходящего солнца в половине четвертого утра.  
Экспедиторы пообещались проводить, оставшись тоже гостить на ночь в огромном коттедже Такахиро Кидо.  
Где-то в одном коридоре с этой комнатой, которую Чонгук рассматривает, опять деля постель с Ким Тэхёном. Она оформлена в красных тонах, с золотом, и здесь так много портьерной ткани, ковров, подушек и покрывал, что любой звук тонет…  
Звук неуверенного голоса – тем более.  
\- Знаешь, - говорит Чонгук приятелю, - мне страшно, но… мне даже жалеть не о чем.  
Тэхёний вылупливает на него глаза эмпата…  
Как думаете, как далеко забежит человек, у которого ничего нет, которому нечем дорожить? Бежать налегке ведь легче, правда?  
Тэхён бы порылся в этих мозгах, прибрал там, приласкал, где неспокойно (а вы чего думаете, у Чонгука друзей нет, а за носатым он с пеленок хвостиком ходит?), но... дверь в гостевую спальню открывается.  
Чонджин подзывает (щеночка):  
\- Пс-с-с-с… - слегка просовываясь внутрь.  
Ну это понятно, кому он посигналил. Не Чонгуку же – тот вытягиватся на постели под одеялом, головой на локоть.  
Проходящего мимо Тэ-Тэ поддевает:  
\- Помни о безопасном сексе...  
За что Тэхён ему по башке – подушкой, подушкой, подушкой… И еще контрольный пизданул, вжав Чонгука лицом в матрас.  
А Чонгуку пох… Ему одиноко…  
Тишина увешанной всякими роскошными тряпками спальни не помогает спать. Хорошо спал он вчера в уютной коричневой квартире Энди, где живет самая прекрасная на свете собака со своим добродушным хозяином.  
Чонгуку бы покурить…  
Такой, как он, умеет справляться со всем, и он обязательно справится…  
\- Вот бля-я-я… - говорит Чонгук, запутываясь в одеяло.  
Потом оглядывается за плечо (улитка в одеяле на кровати): на пороге спальни Мину, который спрашивает:  
\- Можно? - стука Чонгук не услышал.

 

\- А где Мину? - по-шпионски мягко прикрывая дверь в чужую спальню, шепотом Тэхён интересуется у Чонджина, который бухнулся на кровать и растекся по ней звездой.  
\- Я его не гнал, если ты об этом, - ухмыльнулся Чонджин, созерцая темный потолок с пятном света от настолькой лампы. - Мне кажется, он скучает по Чонгуку. Он так радостно к вам пошлепал…  
\- Ну и ладно, - согласился Тэхён (с неизбежным), но все же старадальчески хватаясь за лоб – ведь Чонгук не такой, как все считают.  
Тэхён думает, что Ли Мину – красная и синяя таблетка одновременно.  
А Чонджин, глядя на него с кровати, ревниво думал, что ну, ну, ну – на всех ли хватит такого переживающего Тэхёна? Еб их всех… Тэ всем старается подгодить, подлечить, принимает – а ведь не хочется его ни с кем делить.  
\- Ну, - голосом старшего обрывает процесс затянувшегося самоанализа Чонджин, широко распахнув обятия, - иди… Готов принять твою девственость в себя…  
Тэхён загорается как лампочка. Ярче и ярче, краснее и краснее. Его пальцы сжимаются… на угле подушки.  
Потом он пиздит ей Чонджина по башке, стараясь посильнее огреть ржущего экспедитора, который вредно катается по кровати.  
У Тэхёна красные уши и глаза, когда он прекращает.  
Чонджин достает лицо из ладошек, которыми (длинными пальцами) прикрывал глаза, и их игриво направляет на похожего на закипающий чайник подростка, невинно вопрошая:  
\- Девственник, да?  
\- Какое твое дело? - интересуется Тэхён, сообразив правила этой игры.  
Он держит подушку на лице Чонджина (придушивая красивую морду) и планирует не убирать еще секунд двадцать, чтобы обстоятельно донести свою точку зрения на подобные шалости.  
Если по-честному, то Чонджин и впрямь не смог бы справиться с тем безумным официантом по имени Лео, которому двадцать семь. Но семнадцатилетний Тэхён комплекции глисты вегетарианца для него – лепесточек, который так легко переврнуть.  
Лопатками на кровать. И чтоб матрас подскочил.  
\- Все, - сказал Чонджин. - Тебе крышка, - сказал Чонджин, наклоняясь на расставленных по обеим сторонам от Тэхёна руках. - Начинай молиться, Тэхёний…

 

Хиро – человек загадочный. Неоднозначный. Непредсказуемый.  
Вдруг его гостям понадобится проектор, зальющий потолок спальни проекцией звездного неба?  
Мину щелкнул выключателем экзотической штуковины – и в темноте появились Ковш и Кассиопея. Цефей и Дракон. Лира, Волосы Вероники, Геракл и Волопас – все небесное воинство заскользило, подая за воображаемый горизонт на востоке, потому что Мину потрогал спид-ап режим.  
Валявшийся рядом с ним на кровати Чонгук смотрел на искусственные звезды на потолке, и Мину был уверен, что он не знает их названий – некому за его короткую жизнь было рассказать.  
А Чонгуку самому учиться читать рисунки ночного небосвода было некогда – он выживал.  
\- Знаешь, - сказал Мину, и Чонгук на своей подушке повернул к нему голову, - где-то в свредней-старшей школе мне очень стала нравиться астрономия… Я прочитал буквально все, что смог найти – зениты и надиры, созвездия северного полушария и южного… Я всасывал все с жаждой буйнопомешанного…  
Темные, слушающие глаза Чонгука не сдвигались с его лица.  
\- Потом, - сказал Мину, - мне нравилась одна… одна барышня, - он засмеялся, утопив практически голос в подушке. - Я позвал ее на свидание, сказал, что интересуюсь астрономией…  
Губы Чонгука расползлись в улыбке…  
\- А она мне говорит, - продолжил Мину: - я козерог по знаку зодиака… Расскажи про мой характер.  
\- ХЫ-ХЫ-ХЫ-хыхыхыххыхы… - затрясся Чонгук. Потом вылез из подушки весь до ушей и вздернул бровь: - Рассказал?  
Мину держал лоб, держал воспоминания внутри. Ответил:  
\- Рассказал… - задумчиво. - Что у меня выпускные экзамены скоро, и часто я ее видеть уже не смогу…  
В свои шестнадцать Мину уже был выдющейся личностью. Не так, как в свои тридцать девять, но все же…  
Мину перевернулся на спину, закинув руки за изголовье кровати.  
Но долго так не пролежал. Повернул голову налево:  
\- А ты? Влюб…  
Чонгук съехал под одеяло.  
Мину приподнял его:  
\- Ну расскажи? - с такой затаенной улыбкой.  
\- Чего рассказывать… - пробурчал Чонгук. И все же подзуживающие глаза “папочки” в темноте (от брошенных созвездий) он не потерял. - Была одна, пацанов лупила. Весом как крысячий хвостик, а дралась с ними с начальной школы…  
\- М-м-м, - заинтересованно протянул Мину.  
Любовь – такая неожиданная штука.  
\- Ну, я хотел, чтобы она и меня отлупила, - сказал Чонгук, ворочаясь на своем месте, как ничего такого. - Отобрал у нее портфель и выбросил… С четвертого этажа. Все ее добро по холлу разлетелось…  
\- И-и-и? - вкрадчиво предположил Мину.  
\- Она обозвала меня недоразвитым обезъяненком, получившимя у мамы-обезъяны от связи с членом тупого сибирского меведя, - пожал плечами Чонгук. - Я бы сильным…  
\- О-о-о, - восхитился Мину. - Это даже лучше, чем Ромео и Джульетта… А в туалете ты ее не пробовал запирать?  
\- Пробовал, - ответил Чонгук. - Откуда она только брала эти обзывательства, ума не приложу…

 

\- Капец тебе, Ким Тэхён, - приближался Чонджин, и губы его против воли складывались трубочкой. - Тебе же известно, что я делаю с людьми, покушающимися на мою бедную голову?  
\- Ик! - ответил вместо Тэхёна его организм.  
В мягком интимном полумраке он потянулся рукой к чонджиновскому затылку:  
\- Ты ведь даже не подумал пойти к врачу? МРТ – нет, да?  
Чонджин бухнулся рядом с ним на кровать. Повернул голову:  
\- И дать тебе одному выколупываться из всего этого? Я ведь не могу… - просто бросить выживать, как знают, Чонджин не мог.  
Глаза Тэхёна стали стеклянными. Он прижался лбом к плечу Чонджина (уловив опять этот резкий запах…).  
Положил руку поперк его пояса.  
Подъелозил к нему поближе.  
Посмотрел в глаза и покачал головой: нет, Чонджин не должен был поступать так – никто от него не ждал. И только Тэхён знал, что ничего другого от него ждать и не следовало, потеревшись височком об ощутимый бицепс.  
В эти последние часы перед отходом парома хотелось разделить даже воздух между собой. Миллиметры пространства между чонджиновской грудью и сердцем Тэхёна.  
\- Иди сюда, - позвал Тэ, садясь на постели, спиной в изголовье. - Есть правда простой способ расслабиться…  
Он заставил Чонджина улечься щекой на свое бедро и запустил пальца в волосы цвета сладкой молочной шоколадки.  
\- Представь, как волны ударяются в берег – не медленнее и не быстрее этого ритма, такты очень медленные, но всегда полновесные...  
Про ритм Чонджин ничего не знал, но пальцы Тэхёна массировали животворяще, и он молча лежал.  
\- Ма Донсок, - в полумраке случайно произнес Тэхён. - Что если он придет тебе мстить?  
\- Да хрен с ним, - махнул рукой Чонджин. - Да и не придет он. Ему за свою сраку страшно.  
\- А директора Тиль-Тиль? - напомнил Тэхён.  
Миллиарды долларов, котрых они лишись благодаря рвению экспедиторов Иштар.  
Он гладил по спине, вдоль позвоночника, по футболке, мужчину, к которому много кто мог захотеть придти уничтожить.  
Чонджин вскарабкался на коленки и потом плюхнулся лицом в другую сторону, к стене, выдавив из себя какой-то звук вроде:  
\- А-а-а… ну и нахер.  
Но Тэхён не отвалил так просто. Он перевернул его за плечо, завглядывая в глаза:  
\- Послушай…  
\- Что угодно, - согласился Чонджин, за затылок притягивая его к себе – чмокнуть, наконец.  
То Тэ-Тэ не позволил. Он сказал сурово:  
\- Ты не бессмертный! - и его глаза яростно блестели. - Пообещай мне, - добавил он, понизив голос, но все так же страстно: - что никто не сможет тебе… поообещай, что с тобой все будет в порядке, - а вот конец его фразы как-то сбился.  
Чонджин положил руку на лоб, запястьем. Смотрел на тень ночника на потолке.  
Не таким уж и веселым персонажем он был.  
Кто знает, почему он так легко рисковал жизнью?  
\- Тебе семнадцать? - спросил Чонджин. - Мне тридцать семь? Не наоборот?  
Левый уголок губ Тэхёна пополз вверх. Он пожал плечами:  
\- Как хочешь, так и будет.  
Но Чонджин смотрел на него пристально и долго – нет, он бы никогда не повелся. Просто Тэхёний седовласый старец с недюжиной мудростью – под ясельным капотом.  
\- Поцелуй меня?  
Тэхён замотал головой: нет, нет.  
\- Сначала пообещай. Что будешь заботиться о себе.

 

Еще не родился даже самый слабый проблеск рассвета – машина Хиро уже была на пирсе. Море чернело, непроницаемое, и производило только звук: звук долбящих в дебаркадер волн.  
Кто-то еще не проснулся… Мину курил, опираясь о крышу чужой машины. Тачка Хиро и его людей…  
\- В девять утра мы уже будем в Японии? - спросил Чонгук, привалившийся спиной к той же самой машине.  
\- Если ничего не случится, - ответил Мину.  
\- Мне страшно… или нет, - сказал Чонгук, дернув челюстью.  
Мину взглянул ему прямо в глаза. 

Больше всего Чонджина интересовало, как они все три часа после полуночи протрепались ни о чем, и он ни разу не спросил поросёночка про него самого.  
О, Тэхён так ловко отвел тему от себя, что Чонджин был уверен, что это было сделано нарочно. Он… вот он придуривался психом, а Ким Тэхён – наивным дитяткой.  
Но ничего из этого близко не походило на правду.  
На пирсе сильно дуло, и Чонджин прижимался своим лбом к тэхёновскому (якобы, чтобы было слышно тихий шепот):  
\- Ты меня за нос водил?  
\- Мне нравится этот нос, - ответил Тэхён, пока его подбородок подрагивал от напряжения.  
Он совал руки в карманы пальто, а его потрясывало. Он с тоской бросал взгляды на тени портовых погрузчиков.  
\- Давай уже честно, - попросил Чонжджин, закрывая их обоих от ветра с воды. - У тебя нет времени на вранье…  
\- Я, - промямлил Тэхён, и помотал головой. Его глаза наполнились слезами. - Я не смогу, Чонджин? Не смогу там?  
\- Сможешь, - руками сжал его Чонджин. Выдавил сковзь зубы: - Все ты сможешь…  
Последним корейским воспоминанием Тэхёна стало: теплый чмок в губы от Чонджина и… многократно усиленный мотором судна плеск волн в бетонные глыбы опоры пирса.


	12. the end

Чукча записал что напел ветер. Как помнил.  
Почти весь стрем из моей биографии. Такой стремный стрем, шоващеее... на грани невозможного. Плюс то, что Чонджин сам рассказывал (или Эрик?)  
Еще я вспомнил, что человек, давший мне карту звездного неба (крутящуюся, с его черной ручкой каракулями) - был овердохуя старше. Он, в сущности, сделал для моего воспитания больше, чем мои родители. Берегитесь людей, которые учат смотреть на небо, а не под ноги - от таких хуже всего портится характер, ничего из-под ног больше никогда не удовлетворит. 

Ржаку можете читать под любой бодрячок (от Шинхва!). Хотя бы вот этот:  


Это дэнс-версия, и шинхвовые танцульки были мощными и охренительными еще до того, как это стало мейнстримом (о, Ли Мину-у, прекрасный ты человек, чего ты не умеешь сделать, а?) - здесь особенно девчули, хватающие их сзади, шлеп-шлеп-шлепающие по этим телам... Это АРТ!  
Вы можете добиться в жизни, всего, чего захотите - но уже не будете той барышней, которой довелось полапать Хёсона (поприжиматься), когда ему было капельку за тридцать. Мне или кажется, или Чонджин постоянно впереди на этом видео (я так и не нашел в этом квесте устрашающего качества Донвана). Я слышу чонджиновский голос сильнее и ярче, чем в других треках... Я ржал над этим, потом... Найдите Чонджина за правым плечом Эрика, где он хватается за свое любимое, и поглядите на его лицо. Кто найдет - тот любит поржать, наверное. 

Или вот у меня есть вариант второй (мне ж вас ни капельки не жалко).  
  
Стук платиновых шаров - да это же Эрик. Вокалисты дай боже тут выводят, а партии Мину вообще отвязные - охота сжать кулак и: como estas, seniorita? You better RUN now...  
О, Мину-у-у-у. И от партии Чонджина у меня пригорает тоже. Любите шинхва, ведь их девиз: https://cs8.pikabu.ru/post_img/2016/03/16/12/145816175216336659.jpg

И спешал из суровых иллионер, пошедших по романтикагэ (в кои веки). Бад бой Док такой фак ю, джаст вонна фак ю, фак ю - а потом он поет как нежная сучечка, и я не знал, что он умеет так красиво петь. Потом Кваетт: я джаст вона кищщщ ю. И я кричу, как Станиславский: НЕ ВЕРЮ! Этот красивый бездушный змей озабочен только златом, и в его словах про любовь сто процентов вранья, верно?  
Бензино, товарищ, вы разве еще не отслужили? Мы скучаем, без вышей пизданутости в мире хип-хопа тускло.  
  
Кто понял, для кого этот спешал, тот вовремя включил - не раньше и не позже. Сделал себе одолжение, разбавив говенный, нелогичный текст медленным, тягучим битом. 

Я думаю... А чё я теперь буду делать без полного инбокса по утрам? Как проводить рабочие часы, не слушая шинхва на повторе? Я страшно недоволен размером - мало одной бутылки,чтобы прочитать все в один заход.  
Здесь дорога кончается, и я благословляю вас (его здесь формально нет, но он всегда с нами): люби Сатоши-сана, ЛЮБИ. 

 

\- Ща… минутку – и полетели, - бросил Чонгук.  
Бросил и полотенце, которым вытер пот с шеи, на пол. Пошел к турнику. Подпрыгнул на нем и повесился.  
\- Дак я ненадолго, - пытался возразить Тэхён, маринуясь в этой жаре в пальто.  
Дружочек хрен на него ложил, поэтому он поозирался (куда пристроить жопу), засунул руки в карманы и боязливо присел на тренажер, которым качают руки – у него было похожее на стоматологическое кресло. Тэ-Тэ волновало, не ебнется ли это железо сзади и не напугает ли его нежную душу.  
Чонгукий меж тем подергался на перекладине глистой – и начал подтягиваться. Хоп-хоп-хоп.  
\- Еба-а-ать, - под нос протянул Тэхён, рассматривая короткое тело, поднимавшее себя на руках, как машина, касаясь каждый раз подбородком железяки.  
Майка открывала мышцы на спине и бицепсы, которые надувались – пф-ф-ф, пф-ф-ф...  
Чонгук шумно дышал и считал:  
\- Десять, одиннадцать, двенадцать… - быстро.  
Мальчиший организм трансформировался в шибздика без одного винтика – Тэхён с ним ходит по самым, самым-самым-самым кварталам, где людям с его комплекцией (ориентацией) и внешностью (ориентацией) появляться не стоит. Потому что Чонгук без малейшей антипатии уебет рожей в стену любого, кто до него рискнет докопаться на пустом месте – мальчишечий характер эволюционировал в то, что голыми руками не потрогаешь.  
Упрямый еще стал, как баран – есть его мнение и неправильное.  
Никого не напоминает?  
Тот только быстрый, как грешная мысль, а Чонгукий больше по железу.  
\- Харош уже, - гонит Тэхён. - Ща глаза вылезут…  
Чонгук считал:  
\- Двадцать девять… - он сильно так замедлился – даже мелкожопое тело тяжеленечко столько раз-то руками поднять. Но баран он и есть баран: - Я вчера пропустил… Сегодня за два дня…  
Тэхён махнул рукой – все его окружение состоит из каких-то пизданутых людей. Он достал мобилу, посмотрел на время – и еще раз махнул. Хотел кое-куда попасть, но сейчас уже опоздает. Тэхён снял пальто и уселся на стоматологическое кресло, вытянув одну свою длинющую ногу, а вторую согнув в колене.  
Лично Чонгук думал, что он постепенно обзаводится привычками людей из эскорта: сидит вот так (и делает это машинально), волосы поправляет, разминается – голову наклоняет из стороны в сторону, ме-е-едленно, приятно себе делает.  
Ким Тэхён кого хочет с ума сведет, он натренировался, работая на Хиро. Ким Тэхён – связка с ключами, которые от человеческих сердец.  
И все это слегка не то, кем мечтают вырасти дети – ни Тэ, ни он сам. Чонгук бы не хотел, чтобы так получилось.  
Впрочем, ныть Чонгук не собирался. Зачем ныть, если можно доебаться до носатого товарища?  
Когда Чонгук спрыгнул с турника, то, пыхтя, пошел сначала подобрал полотенце, вытер им шею, а потом пошел и сел на Тэхёна, придавив ему коленочки своим накачанным, крепким филеем. Руку закинул гомосексуалисту на шею.  
\- Ффффффффу! ФУ! ФУ! - озверел Тэхён, когда перед его огромным носом оказалась черная волосня из подмышки. Он пырился спихнуть Чонгука с себя, но, понятно, получалось не особо. - От тебя несет, как от носка!!!!  
Вполне себе такое может быть. Чонгук нюхнул шерсть… и решил-таки руку-то с шеи убрать. Но совсем не смылся, подковырнул:  
\- Крепкий, мужицкий пот! Я думал, тебе такое, мужицкое, нравится! - по поводу тому же старому (престарелоому), который подбешивал Чонгука, но существовал как нечто вечно бессмертное.  
Он глубоко ошибался, если думал, что приятель заведется от таких намеков, когда под носом Тэхёна – эта ВОНЬ. Тэ готов был умолять:  
\- Пиздуй мыться… - лупя полоумного изверга по плечу.  
\- Я все еще не теряю надежды тебе понравиться, - сказал Чонгук, игриво сдавив Тэ-Тэ обеими руками. - Я же в твоем вкусе…  
Угу. Кожей на предплечьях Тэхён чувствовал огрубевшие подушечки его пальцев – от железа, вот из этой самой тренажерки. Костяшки кулака Чонгука были сбиты – недавно Хиро его послал туда-то, а там какие-то неизвестные. Неизвестные поимели парней Хиро и Чонгук еще меньше всех получил.  
Может, Тэхён к этой вонище принюхался, но перестал драться.  
Может, Тэхён про себя это обсмеивал – Чонгуку или одиноко, или все еще ревнует, или правда готов поголубеть только потому, что они с друганом-Тэ идеальная пара (хоть женись). Ведь чонгуковский характер никто больше не в состоянии вытерпеть.  
Может, Тэхён готовился уничтожать морально:  
\- У меня ноги подкашиваются, когда на твое тело смотрю, - соврал Тэхён. - И мы хоть завтра станем парой… Только перед этим сотри, плиз, из меня воспоминание, как в возрасте восьми годиков ты нассал мне в кровать…  
Голова Тэхёна откинулась, карамельного цивилизованного цвета длинные волосы затряслись полотном - потешался…  
\- Ух, сука ты… - огорчился Чонгук.  
Долго бегали по тренажерке (Чонгук хотел переписать историю своими мускулистыми руками), но Тэ-Тэ стек спиной на пол (как маленькие зверятки делают перед большим зверем), а лежачего Чонгук бить не мог.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он, за руку поднимая товарища с пола. - Щас помоюсь и пойдем пить кофе.  
По-прежнему Чонгук интроверт, Япония ему не нравится (приятелей он себе здесь не завел), вот он и ведет себя так. Как маленький.  
Тэхён с ухмылкой поднимается и идет за ним в душевую, становясь плечом в косяк. Где-то включается вода, но, даже заглянув внутрь, голой жопы нигде в кабинках он не видит – Чонгук уполз в самую дальнюю. Официально он всегда там моется потому, что там есть труба, на которую можно поставить шампунь и все банное. На самом деле его не прикалывает перед толпой голых мужиков таскаться сюда-туда до банных лавочек за бутылкой этого шампуня.  
\- Кстати, как там твоя Камилла из Вирджинии?  
Камилла – образ собирательный, собранный по пьяной лавочке. Япония Чонгуку не нравится от слова совсем, он хочет, но пока не знает, как послать Хиро на большой мужской или в лохматую женскую, потому что это как черному получить от господина вольную – Такахиро слишком много инвестировал в этого парня, чтобы так легко отпустить. Этот парень слишком хорош, чтобы дать ему уйти. Конфликт между ними медленно накаляется, Чонгук уже просил Тэхёна посодействовать (у Тэ-Тэ какое-то загадочное, почти безграничное влияние на Хиро – а то не был бы носатый сам себе хозяин). Чонгук просил даже совета у знатока человечьих душ: как ему задолбать Хиро так, чтобы тот сам его выбросил пинком на улицу.  
В общем, что Чонгук скоро покинет страну восходящего солнца самому Чонгуку уже очевидно. Попадет он в большой мир… желательно на континет авантюристов и демократии. Или в старушку Европу.  
А чо там Чонгук будет делать без языка? Понятен, умный человек в первую очередь заговорит на английском.  
Так Чонгук полез на всякие разные сайты, где учащие инглиш знакомятся, переписываются, созваниваются – помогают друг другу запоминать и воспроизводить ошибки Present Simple против Present Perfect.  
Но Тэхёния, особенно бухого, этим было не провести. На этих сайтах ведь есть юноши… есть девушки… Решаешь ты написать прекрасной пани, а сердце бухает: а вдруг, а вдруг.  
Чонгук же еще своебразный типчик. Тэхён знает, что у него бывают японочки (потребности!), но чонгуковское отношение… У него бывают периоды, когда он сидит бирюком дома, а если выходит по делу, то отмудохает тех, к кому его послал Хиро, даже если об этом не просили. Или просто японская Мими/Момо/Мияко зовет Чонгука: пошли в кино, пошли на аттракционы, пошли в кофейню. А Чонгук: не хочу. Раза с пятого до Мими доходит, и Чонгук снова холостой.  
Короче, пьяный Тэхён вытащил из пьяного Чонгука все про ожидания его подсознательного. Кэролин должна быть блондинкой и по-американски широко улыбаться. Почему Каролина – красивое имя. Почему Вирджиния – близко к столице и океану.  
А еще подсознательное Чонгука почему-то видит Каролину двадцативосьмилетней девушкой – просто капец, он сразу возраст назвал, когда Тэ-Тэ спросил.  
\- Чо? - Чонгук выклянул из-за перегородки с головой в пене.  
Из-за воды плохо слышно (и он в самую даль учесал).  
Тэхён повторил вопрос про Каролину.  
\- Нет там Каролин, - громко отвечал Чонгук, посмеиваясь. - Есть горный инженер из ЮАР пятидесяти лет. Я его бросил, когда он мне принялся про динамит рассказывать, как маньяк…  
Ох, злосчастное счастье – улыбнулся Тэхён.  
\- Еще у меня араб один есть, - продолжал Чонгук (и судя по голосу веселился сам). - Вчера мне рассказывал, что если после секса кончить в девушку – то ей ничего не будет. Главное, вытащить раньше, чем пройдет пять минут.  
У косяка Тэхён, вежливо прикрыв рот ладошкой, начал: хы-хы-хы-хы… И продолжал, пока на глаза не набежали слезы. Спросил:  
\- Как микробы, что ли?  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Чонгук. - Я не уверен…  
\- Носит же земля таких людей! - громко крикнул Тэхён и пошел из душевой обратно в зал – от горячей воды стало слишком душно.  
Продолжал ржать – хоть это ведь совсем не смешно. Эти люди ездят вместе с вами в автобусах…

 

\- Куда ты меня привел? - ругался Тэхён с впередиидущей маленькой задницей Чонгука, протискиваясь сквозь людей.  
\- Я хер знает, что здесь происходит, - прошипел Чонгук, протаскивая себя между человеческими телами. - Всегда сюда ходил!  
Весь холл торгового центра заполнен толпой. Репортеры, воздушные шарики, сцена – как презентация чего-то.  
Снаружи, на стене комплекса огромный постер, такие же, только меньшего размера, по всему первому этажу. Флаеры размером с ладонь с той же картинкой лежат кипами везде.  
Тэхён взял один: новая VR-игра вышла. На постере трое: веселый типчик, широко расставив ноги, затылком лежит на плече парня, стоящего за ним и глядящего умными большими глазами с прищуром. Третий справа от них, в его руке пушка, а лицо как будто стерли ластиком.  
Понаблюдать движуху внизу недолго Чонгук с Тэхёном останавливаются на втором этаже. Положив локти на стеклянный заборчик, смотрят на сцену, на которую поднимается таец с черной полосой на белой рубашке. Он говорит:  
\- Поприветствуйте специального гостя – автора оригинального комикса, по которому создана игра…  
Увидев длинного-предлинного чела, толпа хлопает.  
Тэхён смотрит на флаер в руке: разработчик игры – Им Джебом Медиа Дивижен.  
\- А так же еще кое-кого, - продолжает таец, - кого вы не ожидали увидеть…  
На сцену подниматся биоинженик, который выглядит в точности как озорной чувак с постера – черные глаза и волосы, белая кожа, на симпатичном лице есть что-то упрямое, вздорное.  
Люди даже свистят. Длинный автор комикса смотрит в пол.  
\- Пошли? - говорит Чонгук.  
\- Пошли, - пожимает плечами Тэ-Тэ.  
В любимой кофейне Чонгука пахнет кофе и сладкой ванилью.  
Себе Чонгук заказывает в соответствии со своим характером – раф с зефирочками и банановым сиропчиком. Тэхён с черным, как начало времен, эспрессо улыбается над ним.  
\- Так чё там, - широко расставив ноги, Чонгук снова берется развлекаться с дружбаном, - когда там престарелый Ромео тебя навестит?  
Ох, его хлебом не корми – дай лишний раз вспомнить пенсионный возраст мужчинки-конкурента за внимание товарища.  
\- Он не пенсионный, - трезво заметил Тэхён. - Ему сорок. - Он допил свой кофе и откинулся на спинку стула: - Не знаю. У нас же не такие отношения…  
\- Да-да, - поддакнул Чонгук с гаденьким лицом. - Ты постоянно мне втираешь, что вы только обнимаетесь и целуетесь в губы, когда он приезжает.  
Чонгук даже поржал – так, коротко, издевательски.  
Товарищ носатый сделал вид такой, какой он всегда делает – мол, тебя от грязных мыслей разве что могила отучит.  
Чонгук навалился локтями на стол и придвинулся:  
\- Чё, прям ни разу-ни разу?  
Тэхён, делая вид, что больше не желает обсуждать, смотрел вверх и направо, на фонарики на потолке.  
Только Чонгук не отлипал:  
\- У него же такое охуенное тело! Особенно торс… - он показал на себе, - грудь.  
А еще у Чонджина есть рост – качество, которому Чонгук постоянно завидует.  
Судя по лицу, Тэхён куда-то уплыл – изогнутые в легкой печали губы, взгляд с поволокой.  
Тэхён думал, ответит ли ему Чонджин, если он прямо сейчас напишет: “Я скучаю. Я бы тебя съел”. 

 

До сих пор Тэхёну везло, потому что он не показывал свой страх.  
Юная майко.  
Вещь.  
\- Сядь! - рявкнул Хиро, и дернул Тэхёна за руку на диван рядом с собой, где Тэ-Тэ сидел как на иголках, пока не поднялся – думал, ускользнет незаметно.  
В сигаретном дыму тонул даже жирный Такаси. Стол завален пустыми бутылками. Оружием – его Хиро всегда носит с собой.  
Тэхён не знал почему, но сегодня он пил по-черному. Хиро языком еле шевелил, но там, куда он смотрел, в той точке пространства, внесенная в нее бумага начала бы дымить.  
\- Никуда не пойдешь, - прорычал господин Такахиро, просовывая свои пальцы скелета между пальцами Тэхёна. - Уйдешь, когда я скажу. Понял?  
С ним Хиро говорил по-корейски. Хиро думал, Тэ-Тэ вообще не бум-бум в японском. Так Хиро не понимали его парни. Если он по пьяни забудется и забормочет:  
\- Я не жестокий. Мне одиноко.  
Немного погодя Тэхён попытался осторожно вытащить свою руку – от близости Такахиро Кидо волосы на нем так и вставали дыбом.  
От такого Хиро, пяного в говно, дыхание Тэхёна становилось сиплым.  
Хиро швырнул его мордой в диван.  
Парни Хиро быстро сообразили – переглянулись и запрощались. Что бы хозяин ни собирался, он будут здоровее, если вовремя уйдут.  
Свалил даже Такаси, хотя Тэхён и не знал, что просто за выпивкой.  
Тэхён заревел, закрыв лицо ладошками.  
Чонджин тогда в машине распространял мнения низкопробного качества (в быту называемые сплетнями) – Чонджин умеет – что Такахиро бешеное животное.  
Хиро затащил Тэхёна себе на коленки и сжал руками. Будто этого хотел – не Тэхёна, а держать кого-нибудь.  
Ручной человек Ким Тэхён, маленькая красивая майко, которая только на свою беду приглянулась хозяину.  
В силу… в силу одного обстоятельства Такахиро Кидо чувствовал себя прекрасно только когда доказывал свою силу, когда действовал быстрее всех, точнее всех, когда никто не мог его превзойти - отсюда и чонджиновские сплетни про “психованного маньяка”.  
Он не самоутверждался за счет других, но что плохого в том, чтобы обнимать маленькую майко и гладить, когда тебе одиноко?  
Такахиро же не станет обижать своих людей.  
Такаси вернулся с бухлом.  
Тэхён лежал лицом в плечо Хиро, который обратился к напарнику по-японски:  
\- Я одолжу твою тачку? Мне нужен адреналин… Покатаемся? - шепнул он в тэхёновское ухо.  
И тогда Тэ кое-что понял.  
Что гонит Хиро в пекло, а сегодня особенно.  
Как Хиро закаляется, заставляя себя преодолевать любой страх. Как положение Тэхёна может опуститься до уровня собаки, которая знает только “Сиди” и “Уйди”, если он не научится тоже смотреть в глаза любому страху.  
И что у него с Хиро есть кое-что общее: проеденное дупло на всю грудь. 

Когда Хиро остановил тачку в первый раз, прокатав своего полудобровольного “гостя” совсем недолго (зато далеко – вот такой параметр скорость), Тэхён выпал в дверь и долго там было слышно:  
\- Бвуэ-бвуэ… - потом он умывался и пил из бутылочки (вода, вода – Тэхён повсюду носил ее с собой).  
Судя по улыбке, Хиро на что рассчитывал, то и случилось. Зато Тэхён залез обратно в низкое кресло спортивной машины уверенным в себе – блевать ему больше нечем, и ни Хиро, ни разбиться на этой тачке он не боится.  
Слышно было, как работает сцепление. Хиро катался по пригородам Токио, по трассам без скоростного лимита, не ставя никаких ограничений и перед этой машиной.  
Испытывая пределы.  
Иногда выходя за границы возможного – такой же поток света, который наблюдает Тэ от сливающихся фонарей вдоль дороги, видит перед собой атом золота, разгоняемый в Большом андронном коллайдере.  
\- Больше не боишься? - спрашивает Хиро, поворачивая к нему голову.  
Он протрезвел… немножко.  
\- Хиро-сан, все парни из Иштар классно водят, - пожал плечами Тэхён. - Я не удивлен.  
\- Парни-то да, - усмехнулся Хиро.  
Он развлекался еще немножко, догоняясь кайфом на грани самоубийства. Беседовал с Тэ-Тэ на философские темы (алкоголь) и в конце концов остановился на обочине. И у этого тренированного тела есть предел.  
\- Тебе плохо? - наклонился Тэхён.  
\- Не твое дело, - хрипло ответил Хиро.  
Достал пачку и закурил.  
Перед Тэхёном, который все помнил: щелчок зажигалки, пальцы, державшие сигарету так небрежно.  
\- Почему не мое? - спросил Тэхён, поправляя очки пальцем. - Ты захотел, чтобы я был с тобой. Здесь. Ты втолкнул меня в эту машину силой – думаю, люди так не делают без причины.  
\- Я хотел, чтобы ты плакал и умолял меня остановиться, - усмехнулся Хиро. - Мне нравится делать что-то вроде этого, - он протянул руку с сигаретой и схватил Тэ за запястье.  
Вывернул легко – хотя ладошка Тэхёна была даже больше изящной маленькой ладони японца.  
\- А мне кажется, что дело в другом, - спокойно, тихо сказал Тэхён, освобождая свою руку довольно странным способом: он погладил ладонь Хиро, потер ее, глядя на дымящую сигарету.  
Тэ думал о Чонджине – тот тоже грубый иногда, взрывной, но такой теплый, добрый и все время хитрит, когда Тэхён с ним один на один. В этом их с Хиро разница: изнанки японца Тэ не видел и, честно говоря, сомневался, что она существует.  
В этом человеке только сталь – как те катаны, которые он так обожает.  
Хмыкнув, Тэхён подумал, что не желает подминаться под Такахиро – они с ним на одном уровне. Тощая бесполезная майко – и один из боссов якудза, которого боятся, как венерической болезни, те, кто знаком.  
Не потому ли, что Тэхён – гуманист, он с младенчества считает людей равными.  
\- А мне кажется, - тонко, двусмысленно улыбаясь, говорит Тэ-Тэ, - дело во мне и тебе. В том, как мои глаза смотрят на Хиро-сана, - Тэхён взглянул прямо на японца, который сидел, прищурившись, и не мешал, только взял сигарету другой рукой. - Как мои мысли отвечают Вашим…  
На мгновение обычный нечеловеческий уровень интенсивности черных глаз Хиро дрогнул – Тэхён ведь не то чтобы соблазнял его. Тэхён озвучил то, что отказывался Хиро: многим нравится разговаривать с Тэхёном, многие находят приятным, как внимательно он слушает, как переживает, как его живые коричневые глаза смотрят на говорящего.  
Майко. Маленькая, но очень способная.  
\- Как мои пальцы касаются Ваших, - закончил Тэхён, скользя подушечками по ладони Хиро.  
Это такой бонус, который заработал пока только Чонджин – вместе с приятным вниманием Тэхёна получать его еще более приятную физическую ласку.  
Тэхён с Чонджином уже сорвал джек-пот своими умениями вскрывать человеческие сердца, как коробки, и думал, что повторит этот успех с Хиро.  
Но?  
\- Зря стараешься, - ответил Хиро насмешливо. - Особенно вот это, - он кивнул на свою руку в тэхёновских пальцах и внезапно взглянул Тэхёну в глаза. Что-то его развеселило: - Ты даже не понимаешь, сколько изврата в том, что ты делаешь. Ты сейчас как будто вилкой суп ешь.  
Тэхён посмеялся – ну да, опыта бы ему побольше. Но ведь он сумел задеть Хиро – тот разговаривает с ним теперь откровенно, а не как с собакой.  
\- Почему? - спросил Тэхён. - Я просто держу твою руку в своей. Просто смирись с тем, что тебе нравится.  
\- Мне нравится, - легко согласился Хиро. - Но ты ешь суп вилкой.  
\- Почему??? - Тэхён действительно заинтересовался смыслом, который подразумевал Хиро под этими загадочными намеками, и чуть не встал коленками на сиденье кресла.  
Такахиро пялился в лобовое стекло. Машина стояла, но картинка перед его глазами… медленно ехала. Хиро сказал:  
\- Потому что я - …  
Глаза Тэхёна стали огромными. Он выронил:  
\- Хиро… сан, - и еле заставил себя произнести “сан”, потому что мозг протестовал против такой грамматики.  
Внезапно Тэхён все понял – загадочность, осторожность, вспыльчивость и непредсказуемость Хиро. Его изящность, любовь к пушкам.  
Тэхён перестал уважать его. В смысле, если бы теперь Хиро рявкнул ему “Сидеть”, Тэхён бы захотел вместо повиновения прикоснуться к нему.  
Тэхён перестал уважать, но стал безгранично восхищаться.  
\- Отпусти мою руку, - вяло попросил Хиро, губами доставая из пачки новую сигарету.  
\- Почему? - удивился Тэхён. - Я не хочу. Я хочу быть твоим секретным другом.  
\- Боже, - Хиро готов был убиться и стукался лбом в руль. - КАКОГО ХУЯ я это сказал!  
Он мощно, психовано отлупил руль.  
Тэхён улыбался. Потянул его к себе, погладил по плечу.  
\- Хиро… сан, - опять ему далось с трудом. - Человек же не аксессуар, не для красоты, не чтобы кого-то впечатлять. Для меня Хиро-сан – книга. Я не могу ее бросить читать, потому что мне интересно... И мне совсем наплевать, какая у книги обложка, понимаешь?  
Интересно, гладил ли кто-либо еще психованного Хиро по уху, говоря хорошие, серьезные слова, заставляя себе верить, потому что верил сам? 

 

Спавшего себе после трудной ночки с гонками на спорткаре мордой в подушку Тэхёна за воротник пижамы стащили с кровати и затрясли.  
Тэхён хотел спать. Он открыл один глаз и увидел перед собой какого-то совсем ненормального Хиро.  
Слышно было, как ступеньки кряхтели под весом Такаши, который ворчал в спину удравшего напарника по-японски:  
\- Где ключи от моей машины, истеричка?  
В маленькой спальне “чайного домика” (феодальные владения Хиро – слуги спят там же, где работают), в тэхёновской спальне Хиро душил мелкого:  
\- Как ты заставил меня… Как ты заставил меня рассказать!!! - Хиро проснулся после пьянки, вспомнил – и в его мозгах взорвалась сверхновая возможных последствий.  
Такаши донес свой жир до второго этажа и смотрел с удивлением за сценой удушения Тэхёна брызгающим слюнями напарником.  
\- Он знает какое-то колдовство, кицунэ! - пожаловался Хиро вошедшему Такаши, горько отпустив тэхёновские мощи валяться на пол. - Он выпытал из меня все!  
\- Твой секрет? - уточнил Такаши. Хиро смотрел предсмертными глазами, и Такаши сказал: - Ну все. Ты знаешь, как у нас говорят: то, что знают трое – знает каждая свинья. Его надо кончать.  
Он уставился на Тэ-Тэ своими заплывшими глазками. Они говорили по-японски.  
Немногие знали, что Такаси – тот еще шутник, а Хиро все время дает ему поводы.  
Только Тэхён ответил:  
\- Не надо меня кончать, Такаси-сан, - разрушив представление о том, что он совсем не понимает японского. - Секрет Хиро-сана умрет со мной.  
И осторожненько попытался обнять разбушевавшегося Такахиро.  
\- Буквально, - заставлял себя сжиться с трагедией Хиро, - я буду буквально понимать твою клятву.  
Свой большой рот Тэхёну лучше бы держать закрытым. 

 

Так маленькая ученица майко эволюционировала сразу в терминальную стадию главенствующей в “чайном домике” старшей гейши.  
Домик содрогался, если с головы Тэхёна падал волос – Хиро сказал своим парням, что если волос с Тэхёна падает, то того, по чьей вине это произошло, надо зарезать, как свинью.  
Если, разумеется, это не он сам отсыпал пиздюлей хитрому пацану (а Хиро периодически, профилактически… чтобы не забывал про большой рот).  
Сам Тэхёний не хотел, чтобы дом из-за него трясся, не хотел, чтобы страшные, покрытые шрамами и татуировками змей якудза только по приказу хозяина, из-под палки защищали его хлипкое тело – Тэ-Тэ носил:  
\- Жасминовый чаек для дядечки Фудзивара… - дядечка Фудзивара, резавший людей, как поросят, с улыбкой принимал ароматную чашечку.  
Тэ-Тэ подлизывался:  
\- Дядечка Наримия! Попробуй корейскую сушеную хурму!  
Дядечки считали Тэхрюния тонкотелой феечкой, приносившей в их суровые жизни краски прекрасного и утонченные ароматы японской культуры, которой Тэ искренне наслаждался и старательно учился – как же гейша без разговоров о высоком.  
Ведь Хиро не просто так сделал из него свой личный бренд. Он навесил на Тэ-Тэ огромный ценник (буквально – зелеными, если приспичило увидеть его разливающим чай, одетым в классическое кимоно), и это была самая убедительная ложь на свете: разве то, что стоит столько, не должно хотеть?  
Особенно Хиро полагался на Тэхёна, когда хотел развязать язык своим бизнес-партнерам – ей-богу, люди млели он этого парня, как он такой простой, но такой интересный и чуткий.  
Так что Тэ-Тэ старался как проклятый, когда такое случалось. Хиро над ним издевался:  
\- Работай языком получше – или придется поработать телом, - много было охотников продолжить общение с прекрасным юношей в режиме тет-а-тет.  
Тэхён иногда до слез был благодарен японской культуре, в которой в принципе не подразумевается, что гейша должна оказывать еще и услуги сексуального качества.  
Плюс бренд “Ким Тэхён – лучшее, чем можно насладиться в таком-то районе Токио” заставлял Тэхёна лезть на рожон:  
\- Да попробуй, - обычно отвечал он Хиро. - И вся эта постановочка разьедется, как мой халат… Кстати, давай, мне на новое кимоно надо…  
Сшивают его специально жидкими нитками, чтобы распороть – и в стирку.  
Еще Хиро выселил Тэхёна из чайного домика нахер на окраину – если захочется языком чесать, то пусть десять станций сначала на метро проедет (вот и расхочется болтать).  
И Тэхён восстановился в коллежде – Хиро считал, что негоже такому таланту необученным бродить (займи себя учебой – болтать времени не останется).  
Хотя подозревал Хиро совершенно зря. Тэхён даже Чонгуку не рассказал секретный секрет:  
\- Это негуманно, - одернул Тэ-Тэ друга, ищущего болевые точки Такахиро, чтобы удрать от него. - Это его секрет, а не мой. Надо уважать…  
Носатый философ.  
И все же королевское положение иногда вылазило Тэхёну боком. Кто-то из парней сильно ступил, шутливо назвав Тэхёна перед хозяином “Человек, который знает секрет Хиро-сана”.  
Такаси заржал:  
\- Беги, Тэхрюний, беги…  
И Тэ-Тэ побежал: от Хиро, который размахивал катаной. Он удирал и за спину орал:  
\- Хиро-сан, ты своего же языка не понимаешь?!! Он сказал: “человек, у которого есть ключ к сердцу Хиро”, ясно? - Тэхён носился кругами, пока не решил прибегнуть к гласу разума, спрятавшись за огромным Такаси: - Така-сан, скажи ему!!!  
Почему-то в Хиро не было ничего от гуманитария, а Такаси совсем наоборот – понимал красоту слова… 

 

Аэропорт Нарита…  
Такси…  
Дорого, зато комфортно, и час до Токио можно проспать.  
Чонджин специально замычал таксисту: му-му-ме… Я не говорю по вашему – не пытайся со мной даже… Швырнул сумку в салон и развалился на заднем сиденье, опустив голову на мягкий подголовник, слушая неторопливый трек, который радоволны какой-то из множества токийских радиостанций доносили до этой машины.  
Почему дорога и радио это как кетчуп и майонез? Как виски и кола, как утро и кофе…  
Одиночество. Дорога почти всегда значит одиночество (или “не дома”) а радио – такой простой способ…  
Дома у Чонджина как бы и вовсе нет (зачем ассоциировать с квартирой какие-то личные, теплые чувства, если вы там только спите и моетесь?), все, из чего его жизнь состоит – из бесконечных, никогда не заканчивающихся дорог.  
Чонджин вздыхает.  
Но иногда, на короткое время, все меняется.  
Чонджин пытается не улыбаться своим мыслям, но у него не получается. Как маленький, раздражая таксиста, он заваливатся на диван боком, собирая с него весь мусор оранжевым свитером, и снизу смотрит на небо, пролетающее в окнах – девять утра.  
Как человек, никуда не спешащий, он выходит на шумной, развлекательной улице японской столицы, чисто по вывескам выбирает себе ресторан – где же ему хочется пообедать сегодня?  
Заходит в один, берет протянутое меню, роется: соба-соба-соба-соба-соба…  
\- Блин, - вздыхает Чонджин.  
Когда официанточка подходит, он тыкает пальцем в темпуру с креветками, показывает ей указательным: один штук, поняла?  
Она ему:  
\- Номино-о ва-а-а-нани…  
\- Му-у-у-у, - мычит Чонжин протестующе, - му, ме, ме, - не понимаю по-вашему.  
Не хочу.  
\- Хангук? - угадывает официанточка (порассматривав его – ну не таец же этот красивый мужик. Не филлипинец). - Я спрашиваю, что вы будете пить?  
\- Кофе, - говорит Чонжин. Стыдно. - Спасибо.  
В остальном без инцидентов он приканчивает еду, пооставляв от креветок только хвосты – он уложил их по краю тарелки в форме лучиков солнышка, и официантка поржала над его ребячеством, когда уносила посуду.  
А после кофе и на супертехнологичную японскую столицу смотреть легче.  
Оставив прелестной леди, говорящей на корейском, хорошие чаевые, Чонджин со своей сумкой и курткой в руках поднимается, покидает ресторан… чтобы исчезнуть в полумраке входа на станцию метро.  
В метро прохладно, он надевает куртку, рассматривая карту, качая головой – ему в такие ебаные Черемушки, до которых добараться сорок минут…  
В это время дня (одиннадцать) в вагоне даже можно дышать и никто не пытается прижаться к тебе, изображая сельдь в консервах.  
Чисто по привычке Чонджин выбирает конец вагона, становясь лицом к стеклу – он роется в телефоне, и так ему видно в отражении, что происходит за его спиной (поработете на такой работе – тоже приобретете множество забавных привычек).  
Нетерпеливому Чонджину часовое путешествие в метро – пытка хуже не придумать, и он начинает развлекаться, как может: втыкает в телефон маленькие наушники, вставляет вкладыши в уши… Наслаждается мелодией, слегка покачиваясь рядом с поручнем, двигает руками...  
“Какая жи красивая жопа”, - восхищается парень, вошедший в вагон на прошлой остановке, выглядывая туда через соседей справа.  
На нем бейсболка и черная маска на пол-лица (по местной моде), в которую он усмехается.  
Чем прекрасно тело отрывающегося под неосязаемую мелодию в наушниках мужика?  
Его хочется обнять. Прямо чувствуешь в себе это желание: прижаться к его спине, пропустить руки под его руками и соединить их на его животе, не давая ему больше убегать...  
А этот бесстыжий придурок будет продолжать извиваться-танцевать, наклоняя голову, закинув за себя руку прижимать тебя к себе.  
Шоколадные волосы, пахнущие так глубоко, резко… Этот запах прилипает навсегда и не выветривается больше – парфюмерная мистерия.  
Безусловно, в отражении стекла вагона Чонджин видит все – и как человек в маске встал, и как подошел к нему.  
\- Твоя песенка спета, Пак Чонджэ, - говорит грубый голос, выдернув наушник из чонджиновского левого уха. - Я застал тебя врасплох, пока ты танцевал.  
Чонджин поворачивает голову за плечо, сколько возможно, изобразив лицом испуг. Стащив немножко маску, Тэхён довольно улыбается, показывая зубы.  
Продолжая стоять близко-близко.  
\- Ах ты ж мой маленкий разведчик! - поражается Чонджин (любовно: маленький, зубастый, храбренький поросёночек).  
Он берет Тэхёна за руку, разворачивает и предлагает посмотреть в стекло. Отвлечься от вида следующего вагона и сосредосточиться на том, что отражается с этой стороны.  
\- Ты меня видел, - сообразил Тэхён, кусая губу в досаде.  
Он реально думал, что подловил старшего (в кои-то веки натянул старика!), а, оказывается… блин, Чонджин же и жопой вилять начал, когда он в вагон вошел!  
Вот подлец.  
Но как же Тэхён будет на него сердиться? Чонджин говорит:  
\- Привет, - целуя большой нос с колечком пирсинга над маской, придерживая бейсболку, чтобы не свалилась.  
\- Привет, привет, привет, - шепчет счастливый Тэхён сквозь маску, соединяясь с запахом и теплом опять.  
Есть интересное свойство у тэхёновского организма, которое провляется в пределах слышимости этого запаха: быть как ватка. Ловко, с легкостью жидкости устраивать свое тело на чонджиновском, как профессионализм: ногу поставить между ног Чонджина, руки устроить на его поясе, голову положить на плечо – обоим удобно, тепло, хорошо.  
\- Что ты слушал, мне интересно? - любопытствует Тэхён (а что, он обнялся – ему больше не надо в жизни ничего), вытаскивая телефон из заднего кармана джинсов Чонджина.  
(Прикоснуться невзначай к святейшей жопе… Шутки шутками, но Тэхёну нравится, как небрежно-элегантно одевается старшенький – этот вот тонкий оранжевый свитер)  
\- Тебе не понравится, - шепотом предупреждает Чонджин.  
Тэхёний же у нас натура интеллигентная, а тут…  
\- Хип-хоп, - соображает Тэхён, воткнув второй наушник в… в себя.  
Мог бы и догадаться, кажется, со вкусами Чонджина он знаком.  
Тэхён бы не сказал, что ему не нравится хип-хоп – прежде всего потому, что он толком не слушал. И, наверное, Тэ-Тэ после чонджиновского трека приобретет неправильное представление об этом жанре, потому что биты звучат так лениво-медленно.  
Чилл-трек.  
Прекрасный трек.  
Просто лучший на свете: Чонджин положил подбородок на плечо Тэхёна и потянул его – покачивайся, давай, лови ритм.  
А когда Чонджин стестнялся того, что подумают о нем люди?  
Ну танцуют они в вагоне метро. Вы на митьюбе посмотрите, чем там еще люди занимаются. 

 

\- Проходи, - гордый Тэхён ключом открыл дверь квартиры…  
Квартирки – Чонджин проходил в нее осторожно, бочком. Тэхён ужасно гордился этой собачьей конуркой (ведь она же его! Он заработал!), и, возможно, был прав. Человек-гейша, двигающийся изящно и невесомо, наверно, совсем не испытывал неудобств, перемещаясь по крохотным помещениям.  
А Чонджин сразу же долбанулся спиной в гардероб и что-то там внутри загремело. Потому что Тэхён способствовал, как мог – сорвал с себя маску и бейсболку, начал помогать Чонджину избавляться от куртки.  
Жарко ведь. Очень, наверно, жарко.  
Тэхён мягенько, но настырно целовался, повисая на старшем. Ему нужна была его шея под губами, но оранжевый свитер…  
\- Пусти меня в душ, - отрывал его с себя Чонджин. Включил свое знаменитое вожделение до чистых трусов: - Я чешусь весь от этих самолетов…  
Он ведь так и будет дергаться, как блохастый, если не отпустить. Тэхён отлип от него, сказав:  
\- Иди, - махая рукой направо, мол, ты знаешь, что где. Напомнил: - Все, что найдешь – твое. Не стесняйся.  
Когда Чонджин чего-то стеснялся?  
Он механически поблагодарил:  
\- Спасибо, - увлеченно, как красавица, поправляя волосы – чтобы они лежали на правый бок, немного закрывая лицо.  
Что же, Тэхён и не думал, что он не красавица. Он радостно наблюдал за каждым движением своего красавчика, и в его голове стоял такой полный штиль – день? Два? Он не знает, на сколько Чонджин останется в этот раз, но он знает, что каждая минута будет счастливой.  
На самом деле, у Тэхёна рот не закрывается от счастья.  
Отвесив ему игриво по жопе, Чонджин скрылся в ванной, а Тэхён пошел на кухню хозяйничать: накрыть на стол, поставить чай…  
В ванной Чонджин неодобрительно все рассматривал – в этой стране все, все неправильное. От большеглазых лягушат до ванных комнат: ванн как таковых здесь не признают. Хочешь нежиться в горячей воде – приобретай фуро. А так на тебе отгороженный шторкой кусок пола, уложенного под наклоном в сток – типа душ.  
Чонджин не понимал любви Тэхёна к Японии – если только это не было место, где он нашел смысл. Он содрал с себя оранжевый свитер, взлохматив волосы…  
Потом полез рыться в сумку, сраженный тяжкой мыслью: а бритву он вообще с собой брал??? Он ковырялся среди своего добра – и не находил…  
Дверь за его спиной открылась, на пороге стоял Тэхён. Насмешливо Чонджин развернулся, играя бровями, мол, и что же ты тут делаешь?  
Не терпится?  
Конечно. Тэхён подлетел к нему, заставил наклонить голову (заставил - как будто любой мог так с Чонджином обращаться) и убрал волосы, которые хитренький мужчинка так старался-укладывал, когда Тэхён их ему взъерошил у порога.  
Потому что от брови до виска на его проклятущей красивой роже красовался шрам – свеженький, но бесстрашный разведчик Чонджин его чем-то типа тональника замазывал.  
\- Так ты держишь свои обещания? - разозлился Тэхён.  
Он все сидел на кухне и думал, что ему показалось странным – Чонджин был больше обычного верткий и как будто хотел, чтобы Тэхён чего-то НЕ делал.  
\- Я что, вижу – что у каждого психопата в голове творится? - вспылил Чонджин. - Я знал, что он в меня кидаться будет?  
Он честно пытался сдерживать обещание не лезть в пекло, но там был особый случай. На секундочку Чонджин задумался, вспоминая, как ему повезло, что не вышло много хуже – хотя кровь из него бежала как из свиньи, как всегда залила ему с виска все лицо.  
\- Ты прежде всего не должен ни с какими психопатами оказываться рядом! - ругался Тэхён.  
\- Да ладно, - постарался свести ссору к минимуму Чонджин. - Зато на моем прекрасном, стройном теле нет ни одного пореза…  
С бритвой в руке, он крутился вокруг себя, показывая “прекрасное, стройное тело” тому, кто являлся его самым большим знатоком и ценителем.  
Крутился как самодовольный дурак, когда дверь за его спиной снова сердито хлопнула.  
\- Ну блин, ну, - посмотрел на нее Чонджин укоризненно.  
Не, коли так пошло, он может свои вещички собрать и сейчас же пиздовать восвояси, потому что Тэ-Тэ ему жизни не даст.  
Вот что: надо обязательно к Тэхрюнию подлизаться посильнее, чтобы он все простил. 

 

Поразительного, прекрасного Тэхёния вышедший из душа Чонджин нашел на микроскопической кухне, сидящим на подоконничке, сложив невероятно длинные ноги по-турецки.  
Тэхён сидел спиной в окрытое окно (в свитере) и медленно курил, стряхивая пепел в пепельницу на коленях.  
\- Ну и кто научил тебя курить? - в который раз ужаснулся Чонджин, подходя и становясь так, чтобы руками запереть Тэхёна на подоконнике.  
\- Ума не приложу, - ответил Тэ-Тэ, продолжая как ни в чем не бывало затягиваться.  
Чонджин и Чонгук. С кем поведешься.  
Это просто приятно: может, чтобы мелкому придурку меньше досталось, Чонджин затягивается тоже из тэхёновских пальцев, и ощущения от этого простого действия какие-то будоражащие.  
Одна сигарета на двоих – медленное, ленивое наслаждение друг другом. Возможностью молчать и прикасаться: Чонджин ладонями возит по свитеру Тэ-Тэ, по пояснице – из окна ему прямо в нее дует.  
А он же и так маленький обоссянец.  
Чонджин усмехается: маленький клубочек тепла.  
Тэхён усмехается: кимоно.  
\- Ты зачем его надел? - спрашивает он.  
\- Ты сказал, что все, что найду – мое, - предложил объяснение Чонджин.  
(Отмазался).  
А Тэхён смотрел на него и его разбирало похохотать все сильнее. Конечно, кимоно – это просто халат, но… Мерка по плечам-то существует. Когда это кимоно надевал Тэхён, халат расходился только если он наклонялся прямо по пояс – показывая в раздвинувшихся складках ткани кусочек его бледной, плоской груди.  
На Чонджине кимоно сидело в принципе нелепо – оно просто не сходилось на его груди. Между бортиками голубой ткани бесстыже показывающее себя, соблазнительное тело.  
Поддавшись на… на уловочки Чонджина (не, Тэ в курсе, зачем он напялил его халат), Тэхён положил ладонь на середину голого треугольничка, образованного воротом. Так томительно всегда чувствовать тепло его кожи.  
Наклонив голову, Тэхён посильнее заскользнул ладошкой в халат, на левую сторону груди – что-то происходит с ним, когда он слышит биение чонджиновского сердца.  
Почему Чонджин не понимает, что должен бояться? Что должен бережно относиться к своему телу (и душе) – он ведь такой красивый. Тэхён оголил побольше, раздернув халат в стороны, и прижался к теплой коже всем, чем мог: щекой, ладошками, возил там и лбом, и носом.  
Чонджин чесал его по глупой головушке, как щеночка, позволяя употреблять и утилизировать свое чрезмерное тепло. Пока Тэхён не заметил, проведя пальцами по животу:  
\- Ты его застегнул неправильно…  
\- Без понятия, - отказался Чонджин.  
Ему было все равно.  
Тэхён хотел показать, как правильно – может, выйдет не так нелепо, если все застегивать верно, а?  
Но уперся в одно но.  
Ему стало интересно, надел ли старший после душа белье? Он мог и не – Чонджин же известный персонаж. Ему нравится разгуливать голым. Он говорит, что природа дала ему письку в форме сосиски – и почему он теперь должен ее стыдиться и всю жизнь прятать? От других парней – почему??? “Ладно, - говорил Чонджин, - девушки… Может, им там по молодости все видится как огромный перфоратор. Но хрена я перед тобой должен прикрываться?”  
Прежде чем браться расстегивать кимоно полностью, Тэхён решил проверить. Спереди он проверять бы не стал, а вот сзади, если провести ладонью по заднице Чонджина, то под тканью кимоно, наверно, можно суметь (или не суметь) нащупать резинку трусов?  
Чонджин вырвался из обнимашек, когда его погладили по ягодице. Вопросительно приподнял бровь, мол, что к чему я не понимаю.  
Тэхён вздохнул:  
\- На тебе нет белья.  
\- Не будь ханжой! - возмутился Чонджин, щелкнув тихонечко по большому носу.  
\- Я не ханжа, - пробурчал Тэхён. Он смотрел на свои коленки. Ему прямо жгло кое-что сказать, и он не утерпел, вскинув голову: - Знаешь что, Чонджин-сан? Обычно люди это не показывают, - он указал решительно на виновное место (так метеорологи показывают на карте, где дождь), - потому что у многих там и показывать-то нечего! А про тебя я думаю или-или: или тебе нравится свой кинг-сайз выставлять напоказ, как экспонат, или тебе реально приятно, когда дракончик выгуливатся налегке.  
\- Второе, - улыбнувшись, кивнул Чонджин. - Чувствую такую окрыляющую легкость!  
Тэхён обреченно схватился за лоб – если перевоспитывать фонарный столб, он перевоспитается быстрее Чонджина.  
А тот обратил внимание на накрытый стол, наконец-то:  
\- Что это?  
\- Поздний классический японский… - Тэхён посмотрел на часы. Было два. - Ранчи, - сказал он на японский манер “ланч”. Чмокнул Чонджина еще: - Иди переоденься. Это моя рабочая одежда, между прочим…  
И в спину нижайше попросил-крикнул:  
\- И не забудь надеть трусы, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА. 

 

Чонджин вернулся через пять минут: в джинсах, черной футболке-поло (Тэхён же говорил, что он стиляжничает) и тщательно зачесанными на шрам на виске мокрыми волосами.  
Тэхён стоял у микроволновочки и грел всякое – знаете эти микроскопические порции в японском стиле, много-много маленьких пиалок. Тэхён стоял в своем свитере, и Чонджин подумал, что ну и теплое же должно быть под ним пузико.  
Что в щеночках приятнее всего?  
Пузёнка.  
Чонджин развернул (у Тэ открылся рот – опять им за руки вертят, куда хотят), приподнял свитер Тэхёна и свою поло-футболку. Голым животом прижался к чужому – в сознании Тэ-Тэ управляющая компания начала отключать свет.  
Он ухватился за плечи:  
\- Тебе сколько лет? - дурь на выдумки по-прежнему профессионально хитра.  
\- Я перестал считать, - ответил Чонджин, может быть, вполне серьезно.  
Или он сделал это, чтобы прийти показать: на, смотри – покрутив своим голым животом, как какой-то ебаный стриптизер. Из-под сползших джинсов показывалась серая резинка трусов.  
Ненормальный.  
Столько лет, а совершенный придурок.  
\- Иди, - выдавил Тэхён, - ешь. Я столько всего тебе купил.  
С дьявольской рожей Чонджин присел за маленький столик, уставленный пиалками этой вычурной японской еды. Пошел слева от себя:  
\- Так-так, что это? - понюхал. - Фу, суп с водорослями! - его даже как будто оттолкнуло запахом от чашечки.  
\- Суп с водорослями и угрем, - поправил Тэ-Тэ. - Очень полезный.  
\- Хочу бургер, - вздохнул Чонджин.  
Такой, знаете, сочный кусок мяса грамм на триста, красный внутри.  
\- Еш-ш-ш-шь суп, - прошипел Тэхён, как змеюка.  
И смотрел глазками кобры, пока Чонджин не взялся за ложку.  
Вот такие почти-дружеские отношения очень юного и очень зрелого. Почти. Чонгуку Тэ-Тэ все-таки солгал.  
Что-то Чонджин созволил съесть, от остального отвернулся, как кот от обосранного тапка:  
\- Не буду.  
И, вздохнув, Тэхён встал убирать со стола.  
С сигаретой Чонджин уложился спиной в подоконник (длинные ноги на второй табуретке) так, чтобы посильнее мешать Тэ двигаться. Через эти длинющие грабли Тэхён с тарелками в руках, шагая к холодильнику, перешагивал, высоко задирая ноги, как клоун в цирке.  
Чонджин точно веселился, глядя на него прищурившись.  
Ноги еще постоянно меняли положение, стоило Тэхёну отвернуться – такой на тебе неждан, чтобы ты навернулся, моя прелесть.  
Тэхён и навернулся, чуть на сломав Чонджина пополам, когда навалился своим весом на его бедра, протянутые между табуретками. Встать с себя Чонджин уже не позволил, уложив мелочь поверх себя. Спросил:  
\- Чем займемся?  
\- Вечером я хотел поехать на горячие источники, - рассказал Тэ-Тэ.  
Ему нравилась эта страна – красивая, задумчивая, традиционная и передовая одновременно – и он хотел и старшего причастить ею.  
Но тот постоянно воротил свой грозный нос:  
\- Это же опять куда-то ехать, - пожаловался Чонджин. - Можно просто остаться дома…  
Ей-богу, он не затем бросал свои дороги, чтобы мотаться по новым с Тэхёном. Он приезжал сюда, к Тэ, и эта его крошечная квартирка больше всего была похожа на дом из тех мест, в которых Чонджину приходилось ночевать.  
\- Можно и остаться, - прохрипел Тэхён, сдерживаясь изо всех сил – Чонджин засунул руки под его свитер и пересчитывал ребра, отвратительно тыкая там пальцами, вызывая щекотку.  
Рылся носом в волосах Тэхёна на затылке.  
\- П-перестань, - взмолился Тэхён (мозг как будто умирал в корчах от этого ковыряния в межреберных мышцах).  
С закрытыми глазами сознание воспроизводило бесящие ощущения еще и еще, даже когда Чонжин давно прекратил издеваться.  
Вот только “воспроизводить” Тэ умел лучше и сильнее всех. Лежа на Чонджине всем собой, он воспроизводил многое такого сорта, что сам не знал, надо ли переживать по этому поводу или нет, было это правильно или нет, должен ли он повторить, ведь он думает об этом так часто. Когда он берет руки Чонджина и, просунув свои пальцы в его, соединяет на своем животе, он лопатками чувствует, как тот дышит. Звук его дыхания возле своего уха. Слышит ровные толчки сердца в груди. Буквально слышит, как шумит в Чонджине кровь.  
Чувствует даже через одежду, какой он горячий, и запрокидывает голову, шумно вдохнув.  
\- Что? - в ухо спросил Чонджин.  
А Тэ не мог ему сказать, что. Он любит до безумия, а о чем думает Чонджин, он не знает. Думает ли вообще, когда он не здесь, не с ним.  
Тэхён говорит себе, что это больше всего остального – странный вид дружбы. Она необычайно странная, но комфортная для обоих – им просто хорошо друг с другом. Тэхён почти допинал Чонджина до осознания собственной важности и необходимости заботиться о себе. Чонджин сделал то, что лучше всего может сделать человек старше в два раза: научил говорить “забей” и махать рукой – уж он-то за свою долгую жизнь научился отличать важное от того, что не стоит нервов. Когда на Тэхёна ругается Хиро или Такаши (или “чудит” Чонгук), он мысленно представляет Чонджина и его вальяжный, похуистический жест рукой: “А, забей...”  
Чонджин еще научил его не реагировать на провокации, не мстить придуркам, не вестись на тупые обманы, не беситься, когда разводят – в общем, после него Тэхён любого пизданутого может вытерпеть.  
Чонджин научил Тэхёна ржать до красного лица и удушья.  
Чонджин научил любить до безумия.  
Чонджин первым показал темную, приятную, которую принято скрывать сторону любви, и Тэхён не мог остановиться и перестать о ней думать.  
Иногда не только он сам, но и его тело реагировало на Чонджина – близко к нему.  
Это ведь не так плохо? Преспать с другом – не самое дно, на которое можно опуститься. Вам обоим было хорошо, во время казалось, что вас любят, а после вы оба будете молчать, как могила.  
Никто никогда не расскажет того, что видел.  
Как реагирует тело, когда ему хорошо.  
\- Мне интересно, о чем ты думаешь? - Чонджин смотрел так пристально.  
Тэхён предпочел отмолчаться поцелуем. 

 

Чонджин валялся на постели спиной и ржал – прикрыв лоб запястьем.  
Потому что Тэхён залез на него, поерзал на бедрах (чтобы коленками не придавить джинсы Чонджина), и спросил:  
\- Я знаю, что Мину знает про нас… А еще кому-нибудь ты говорил?  
\- Еб этого Мину, - ухахатывался Чонджин.  
Эрик окончательно вернулся в Корею (ему понадобилось полтора года), и вся компания не могущих терпеть друг друга мужиков собралась выпить.  
Все началось с Энди – к макне первому пристали с вопросом “Когда ж ты женишься????”  
Как старые перделки: пора-пора-пора. Часики-то тикают.  
Красавчик Энди отмалчивался, и обсчество заключило, что в том, что младшенький еще холостежь, виноват Чонджин: Чонджин и его пати-без-трусов по молодости.  
Никакие моральные травмы Энди Чонджин на свой счет записывать не собирался – подумаешь, пили разочек голые… Зачем они это делали, он все равно не помнил...  
Но вектор-то следующим уставился на него.  
И не умевший сжать правду в своих ягодичках и не пустить ее бродить по свету Мину ядовито информировал обсчество:  
\- Этот вообще по подросткам… И всерьез… - Мину захохотал.  
Эрик долго втыкал… потом заржал тоже.  
Мину ж обстоятельно доносил, что Чонджин ездит раз в три месяца как минимум к кому-то, кто только недавно стал совершеннолетним.  
\- Кто-кто-кто это? - вытянул шею Донван, которому оправданно случайности казались неслучайными…  
Мину уже жалел, что поднял тему, которая касалась Чонгука.  
И только Хёсон пинался и орал как резаный:  
\- Вы все ебанутые, пустите меня…  
Да Чонджин – сосал трубочку с загадочным, неисправимым видом.  
\- Не, - сказал Чонджин, со слезами в глазах (блестело в оранжевом свете ночника), убирая руку с лица. - Я проебался…  
Что же, Тэхён был не против стать официальным. Это была его секретная мечта на самом деле, и он воображал кое-что, толкаясь со старшим руками – Чонджин валялся на постели без верха и хотел подраздеть и Тэхёна от его свитера.  
Чтобы пощекотать.  
Ему так нравилось щекотать.  
Тэхён визжал самыми высокими нотами, каких от него обычно не услышишь. Тэхён пинался и кусался, извиваясь на простыни, и его глаза космически белстели.  
Чонджин перестал только когда он заикал.  
Отвалился после щекотки лицом в стену. Потом внезапно позвал:  
\- Тэхён… а что, если у меня кто-то есть?  
\- А что, если у меня кто-то есть? - тут же фыркнул Тэхён, вскинув голову.  
Чонджин повернулсяк нему всем телом, и Тэхён уставился на свою грудь, исправившись:  
\- Тогда я рад за тебя…  
Он завозился, погружаясь лицом в подушку.  
Эта спальня такая крохотная, что здесь помещается одна кровать и один ночник. Вдвоем с Чонджином дышать уже трудно.  
\- Ты вспылил, - утверждает Чонджин, ловя его ладонь, когда Тэ возвращается от окна, которое он распахнул в ночь токийского пригорода. - Когда мы договаривались о правилах, там было про то, что ты так себя вести не будешь, правильно?  
Абсолютно. Договор о дружбе исключал ревность.  
Тот договор о дружбе… он много чего не предусматривал. Того, что уже случилось.  
Тэ не хотел, чтобы Чонджин на него сердился. Он сверкал глазами:  
\- Прости. Я же сказал – вперед и с песней…  
“Чтоб эта твоя пассия обосралась, - сверкали его глаза. - Сидела на унитазе безвылазно”  
А вслух Тэхён (через некоторое время) спросил:  
\- Этот человек… он знает, что ты бываешь у меня? Целуешь меня секретно, вот так, - он показал, чмокнув старшего в губы.  
\- Нет, - хмыкнул Чонджин.  
Он же не сумасшедший рассказывать.  
Тэхён засмеялся.  
Кто сравнится с ним, несравненным? Кто переживет и выживет его, прекрасного, из чонджновского сердца?  
Тэхён вошел в него… как гвоздь.  
\- Что это ты так посмеиваешься? - просил Чонджин.  
Дураку понятно.  
Тэхён предпочел отмолчаться поцелуем. Многими. Многими.  
Как говорит Хиро: забери или прикончи и забери. 

 

Так-то Тэхён не сильно по мужским телам – насмотрелся. Он видел качков-европейцев с телами апполонов, красивыми, как будто выточенными из мрамора. Он видел много маленьких, быстрых китайцев, по которым никогда невозможно сказать, сколько сил в этих полуросликах, пока они не начнут в свое каратэ.  
Конце концов он знаком с Хиро, а тот с виду, понятно почему – совсем дохлый. Как хреновый угорь. А между тем разозли Такахиро – и у него всегда с собой есть пара стволов. Хиро сначала нажимает на курок, потом произносит торжественную речь над покойником.  
Резкий, очень резкий человек господин Кидо.  
Тэхён проснулся, лежит за спиной Чонджина и смотрит на его лопатки. Чонджин отвернулся лицом в стену, зарылся в локти, и его голая спина ровно двигается от дыхания.  
Восхитительное зрелище.  
Те красивые апполоны легко превращались в кровяные мешки, махающие ногами китайцы лишались их прямо в воздухе от самурайских мечей (некоторые из якудза дивно обращаются с катанами). Тэ-Тэ давно плюнул смотреть на комплекцию разных мужчин, его не заводит и не восхищает, потому что ему известно: никто не сравнится с якудза, большинство из которых похожи на татуированных жирных жаб. Их тела с юношества приобретают форму бочки, как в их сознании прививается “Сделай или умри”.  
Чонджин не похож на бочку ни капли – он высокий, но, если откровенно, он даже тоньше, чем был Энди, когда Тэхён видел его в последний раз. Он такой легкий и стройный, Тэ глядит на эту голую спину и боится: вот бы уберегло его от встерчи с людьми вроде якудза.  
Киллеры всякие, буйнопомешанные… Чем ему рассекли висок, Тэхёну надо было спросить.  
Тэхён заскучал без него – потянулся и перевернул за плечо, лицом к себе. Чонджин открыл глаза (морщась), рассмотрел утро за окном и зевнул как морж, во всесь рот:  
\- Зачем так рано меня будить? - прямо “зевни или умри” зевнул.  
Он увидел дневной свет и решил, что сейчас рано. А Тэ-Тэ хмыкнул: не так уж. Десятый час.  
Покидать постель Чонджин по крайней мере не собирался. Поелозив чуточку, он упал головой на грудь Тэхёна – сдавшись перед неизбежным, закрыв глаза.  
Он хотел спать… О, боже, как он хотел еще немножко поспать – и зевал… Зевни или умрешь.  
\- Перестань, - Тэхён возмущенно потыкал голое плечо.  
Открывая рот: а, а-а, а-а-а…  
Зева-а-а-ать. Глупое тело видело, глупое тело повторяло.  
\- Ну блин, - Тэхён трясся от смеха, хихикал. Из глаз бежало. Рот открывался: ы-ы-ы… - Ты-ы-ы…  
Возмутительно. Чонджин прикрывал рот кулаком перед ним, тоже: и-и-и… зева-а-а-а...  
Тэхён чуть не вывернул себе челюсть. Он раньше не знал, что зевнуть (полновесно, чтоб отпустило) иногда невтерпеж не меньше, чем кончить. И как нельзя ржать, кончая… И почему-то после особенно хорошо – мозг, что ли, насытился кислородом.  
И Чонджин прозевался, вкусно потянулся, вытянув руки к потолку, и улегся обратно, на Тэ-Тэ.  
Как котенка, Тэхён погладил сначала по голове, потом по всему телу: по спине и ниже… Спасибо, Мистер Любитель Расхаживать Нагишом, что вы снизошли до трусов.  
Сорокалетний котенок изогнулся – нравилось. Тэхён посмеялся. Чонджин пробормотал:  
\- Ты мой личный сорт узбагаинчика, - вот так.  
Тэ-Тэ не героин, он, блин, узбагаинчик.  
Валяться, понятно, было уютно и вообще лучше всего. Тэхён наглаживал, медленно и едва касаясь спины, и опять думал, что их возраст по документам и психологический следует поменять местами.  
Хотя не, Чонджину просто тринадцать – некоторые его шуточки просто днище. Просто ужасны.  
\- Переезжай ко мне совсем, - внезапно предложил Тэхён.  
На самом деле он много об этом думал, но Чонджин сразу завозился. Ответил:  
\- Понимаешь, Тэ… Ты по этой стране прешься, а мне Япония не нравится.  
Это Тэхён знает давно и до сих пор не понимает.  
\- И потом, - фыркнул Чонджин. - Что я буду делать здесь? Продавать моти?.. Знаешь, сколько нужно зарабатывать, чтобы просто позволить себе прилично жить?  
\- А ты еще не заработал? - насмешливо поинтересовался Тэхён.  
Помнится, когда был совсем голожопый, экспедиторы Иштар казались ему и Чонгуку такими обеспеченными. Как боги, которые живут на Олимпе социальной лестницы.  
\- Не столько, - тухленько ответил Чонджин, - сколько мне нужно.  
\- М-м-м… - промычал Тэхён.  
Просто ему нужны эти тонкие, дорогие пуловеры из натуральной шерсти. Машина. Он привык тратить много и мало смотреть на чеки.  
По мнению Тэ-Тэ, не испорченного деньгами, без всего этого можно и обойтись – но вслух этого он не скажет. Лучше:  
\- Я все равно смогу прокормить тебя, - шутит он.  
Но вот Чонджин на милую глупость реагирует… как будто бы он еще резче вспылил, но смог сдержаться.  
\- Да, конечно, - издевательски кивает Чонджин. - Стану твоей содержанкой. Буду брать у тебя деньги…  
Тэ было обидно – он по почерневшим глазам видел, что этого никогда не случится. Людей вроде Чонджина можно заставить встать на колени только с пистолетом у затылка. Он ужасно, болезненно гордый. Ему столько лет, что он разучился просить. Чонджин просто другой: просто искренняя помощь кажется ему подачками.  
\- Я… - мяукнул Тэхён.  
\- Что “я”? - вот тут Чонджин повысил голос. - Хиро? Мне пойти к нему, попроситься в эту шайку татурованных обезъян?  
\- Я ведь из этой же шайки, - сжав зубы, подтянув коленки к груди, напомнил Тэ. - Вы сами за руку привели меня в эту шайку. А теперь это, как бы, моя единственная семья.  
Лав-хейт склоки-и-ор с Такахиро на самом деле имели другое, неповерхностное значение – как обязательные перебранки в большой семье, где глава семейства немножко буйный. Тэхён не лгал: дом Хиро – его дом.  
Не поэтому ли Чонджин так сильно ненавидел Японию?  
Он спустил ноги с кровати и угрюмо сидел, подпирая щеки ладошками, поставив локти на коленки. Думал, подставив Тэхёну голую спину, с которой съехала даже простынь.  
Ему хотелось покалечить кого-нибудь голыми руками: “семья”.  
Шайка, которая много о себе воображает.  
\- Тебе больше нечего мне сказать? - спросил у спины Тэхён. Естественно, Чонжин не ответил. Тэхён слез с кровати: - Я больше так не могу, - голос его был жалким, пошедшим трещинами.  
Потому что он заревел. Быстро напялил на себя что нашлось и, вытирая руками глаза, пошлепал на кухню.  
Как лунатик, встал перед окном, не зная, зачем пришел сюда и что теперь делать. Он просто хотел… У него правда не получалось больше продолжать, совсем. Он устал и его бег почти остановился.  
Тэхён сделал бы что угодно, чтобы удержать в руках огонек, который согрел его самого. Но огонек-Чонджин вечно сбегает из ладоней и мотается по таким местам, где в лучшем случае получает новый “маленький” шрамик. Тэхёну просто страшно за него и он хочет присматривать, каждый день приглядывать, как естественно заботятся друг о друге близкие – где этот придурок нашел там что-то обидное?  
Но больше всего Тэхён ревел от жалости к себе: вот бы Чонджин хоть на секундочку полюбил его так же сильно, как Тэ любит старшего. О, он сразу устал бы как за месяц бродяжничества по дорогам.  
Долбиться башкой в сердце человека, которое никогда не открыто полностью: хочешь, приеду? Легко! Хочешь поцелуй? Будет. Хочешь проснуться со мной, чтобы на мне ни одного кусочка ткани не было? Давай рискнем, малёк.  
Но прав на меня у тебя никаких по-прежнему не будет. Нос не дорос, подождем, когда вылезешь из пеленок и научишься ходить.  
Вот Чонджин именно такой и иногда даже хуже.  
Знаете, какие слезы самые противные?  
Которые проливаются от жалости к себе.

 

Чонджин остыл.  
Да знает он, что часто огрызается на Тэ-Тэ без реального повода. Тот тоже отвечать зубастый.  
Потом ему грустно, как будто Тэхрюний поиздевался – взял и оставил одного. Хуже этого Тэхрюний ничего не смог бы отомстить взбалмошному, но такому капризному, привязчивому Чонджину.  
\- Знаешь, - сказал Чонджин, со спины обнимая ревушку-коровушку, - я долго не доверял тебе, потому что не понимал, за что же ты меня любишь. За что? Просто ЗА ЧТО. Я не понимал.  
Он приволокся на кухню в одних трусах и обнимал напялившего на себя снова свой свитер Тэхёна – но когда его такое смущало?  
\- Плакса, - мимоходом обозвал Чонджин, стирая с пальчиков капельки слез. - Я только недавно понял, как сильно ты меня любишь.  
Он хотел сказать, что ему особо это знание не понравилось – слишком много ответственности. Чонджину больше по душе безответственные поцелуйчики, внезапные появления в Токио – как внезапные подарки (и Тэ-Тэ, и себе самому).  
Хаотический, прекрасный праздник, который можно устраивать себе внезапно!  
А вот Тэхён разозлился на этого эгоиста – знает, что все в его руках (у-у-у, сопливое сердечко бесполезной плаксы), и так бесстыже павлинится.  
\- Понял, как сильно я тебя люблю? - дословно повторил Тэхён, поворачиваясь к нему, но не показывая глаз – ему не хотелось реветь перед Чонджином (от этого никогда никакого толку – он не ведется), ему было стыдно, и он так сильно стирал слезы, что казалось, что выковыривает глаза: - Стало веселее встречаться с тем человеком? Он у тебя есть, я у тебя есть: мы делили апельсин, много нас – Чонджин один…  
Над такой зачетной шуточкой, разумеется, Чонджин заржал в голос.  
Подумав какое-то совершенно неадекватное “Пизда тупая...”, Тэхён заревел еще стремнее: он еще больше не хотел реветь, но злобно ревел назло Чонджину.  
\- Ох, Тэ, - прохохотавшись, вздохнул Чонджин. Заправил волосы Тэхёна за ухо, предположив: - А если я говорил не о человеке?  
\- О чем же? - недоверчиво спросил Тэ-Тэ.  
\- О дороге, - улыбаясь, ответил Чонджин.  
Этот поэт всегда умел очень сладко стелить. Дорога – его постоянная спутница, от которой он рад бы отказаться.  
Поэтично и очень грустно. Тэхён утыкается большим носом в голую, теплую грудь.  
А ведь мог и придумать все. Или переставил приоритеты, пока сидел один в спальне, и Тэхён поднялся над другими любителями апельсинов, как в рейтинге.  
Но если он правда про дороги… То Чонджин очень, очень одинок. И Тэхён – это все, что у него есть (и таинственная сумма его пенсионных накоплений).  
\- Тогда… тогда все еще хуже, - наконец, разродился словами Тэ (прижимаясь). - Тогда еще сильнее прошу: брось все и оставайся со мной. Будешь продавать моти…  
Чонджин опять затрясся-захрюкал – ну паршивец же этот пацан.  
Наклонив голову, он поцеловал Тэ-Тэ в лоб:  
\- Я подумаю, - и ушел одеваться (не, он бы так и ходил весь день, но, наверно, замерз – не так все хорошо с отоплением в квартирке Тэ, поэтому тот носит свитер). Из спальни крикнул: - А сделаешь мне кофе? Покрепче?  
Типа эспрессо.  
\- Да! - отозвался Тэхён.

 

Чонгук жрал яблоки. Он жрал их как синигами Рюку – с хрустом, с наслаждением, с брызгами яблочного сока.  
На самом деле он и смотрел то же - “Тетрадь смерти”. Лежал на диване перед телеком и выставлял зрительскую оценку:  
\- Фу, бля, тупость, - особенно его бесила девка, тупая, как указательный палец.  
Но Чонгук дапизды перся с Эля – вот это персонаж. Аналитик! Немножко психопат в ту же сторону, что Ягами (упрямство – вцепились друг в друга), но обманчивый, с десятью ложечками сахара.  
Чонгук был в восторге и иногда даже подрывался, внезапно садясь на диване.  
Или когда его мобильник тренькал – переписка его тоже очень занимала.  
Собеседник, видимо, не солгал, пожаловашись Чонгуку на то, что ему скучно. На что Чонгук резонно ответил: конечно, тебе скучно. А ты брось со мной переписываться, выйди в город, познакомься с красивой женщиной…  
“Да кому я нужен” - пришел унылый ответ.  
Чонгук возмущенно покачал головой. Засунул в рот обкусанное яблоко и начал строчить:  
“М-м-м… Да он симпатичный. Ох, боже – он такой сильный и у него задница как яблоко… Вот бы эти мощные руки обнимали меня, даря чувство защищенности и его доброты. А еще у него есть шрам над соском, куда хочется его целовать...”  
Он фигачил как будто словил музу, но почему-то его адресат возмутился:  
“Что это?”  
“Просто посмотрел на тебя глазами женщины! - ответил Чонгук. - И ты попробуй! Должно помочь!”  
Он так старательно сводничал… что забыл про противостояние Ягами и Эла.  
“Ладно, - как будто отмахнулся собеседник. - Ты как? У тебя же есть подружка”  
“Неа, - как хоть бы хрен радостно ответил Чонгук, натыкав безумных смайликов. - Не на этом жизненном этапе я хочу обзавестись семьей”  
Чонгуку бы сначала из пизды вылезти.  
“Советчик! - просто вышел из себя товарищ на том конце. - Советует он мне что-то!”  
“А чо такое? - безумный смайлик телефон предлагал Чонгуку первым. - Ты мне сам все время пишешь!”  
Пишет и пишет.  
Все время пишет!  
Правда скучает, наверно.


End file.
